


you make me feel this way somehow

by wafflesofdoom



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Married Life, Not Canon Compliant, Self Harm (Non Graphic Description)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 50,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesofdoom/pseuds/wafflesofdoom
Summary: a vaguely chronological look at the many, many years robert and aaron did get to have together after the car crash.or, alternatively, snapshots of a life well lived. canon divergent as of ssw, and marked as complete (for now!) #41 - robert gets home late from a meeting, and finds aaron waiting up for him.





	1. say you won't let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron wakes up to find robert asleep next to his hospital bed.

Aaron’s mouth felt horribly dry as he woke up, and he coughed slightly, trying to ease the stiffness he could feel in his mouth, his throat. He felt like shit, to be entirely honest - his chest was killing him, and there was a throbbing pain in his lower stomach he very much wished would go away. 

His eyes adjusting to the brightness of his hospital room, Aaron became more aware of his surroundings. A gear-bag belonging to him was on the floor, half zipped and some of his comfortable trackies stuffed inside - someone had obviously been to the pub and back in the time since he’d been out.

How long had he been out? 

Aaron tried to stretch out his body as best as he could, wiggling his stiff fingers, becoming all too aware of the new piece of jewellery adorning his left ring finger. He had to admit, Robert had picked out a ring that was very Aaron, plain and simple - nothing too shiny or in your face.

Aaron didn’t do shiny. 

Looking around the room, Aaron noticed Robert asleep in one of the chairs beside his bed. His boyfriend was curled up in the tiny chair, somehow managing to stuff his long limbs onto the seat. 

It couldn’t be comfortable, but Robert was sound asleep, his head lolling back.

Aaron looked at the locker next to his bed, noticing Liv’s tablet. She must have left it for him, and Aaron attempted to reach across, itching to know the time. 

In the clumsy process of trying to grab the tablet, Aaron knocked over two empty bottles of water, a ring box, Robert’s wallet and a half eaten packet of crisps, the crashing jolting Robert awake.

“Aaron?” He looked confused, trying to untangle himself from the position he’d curled into. Robert winced, clearly in pain. 

“Hiya.” Aaron’s voice was still raspy, his throat not quite recovered from the amount of lake water he’d coughed up. 

“You alright?”

“Just wanted to know the time.”

Robert looked at his watch. “It’s six am, Aaron.”

“How long have I been out?” Aaron asked, trying to sit up.

“Hey, hey. Stop moving.” Robert said, rushing to Aaron’s beside. He put another pillow behind Aaron’s head, allowing him to sit up slightly. “Better?”

Aaron nodded his thanks.

“Three days, by the way.” Robert said. “You’ve been out for three days.”

“Why are you still here then?” Aaron looked confused. 

“Why wouldn’t I be here?” Robert raised an eyebrow. “I was worried about ya.” 

“That chair can’t be comfortable.”

“It’s not.” Robert admitted, rubbing his lower back. He was dressed casually, far more casually than normal, wearing loose fitting jeans and a scruffy t-shirt Aaron was nearly sure was his, the hem of the t-shirt coming up a little short on Robert.

“Is that mine?” Aaron inquired softly, his fingers brushing against the material.

Robert looked down, his bottom lip catching between his teeth. “Your mum brought clothes in for both of us, and uh - this smelled like you.” He admitted, his hands shaking.

“Soft lad.” Aaron said affectionately. “I’m alright, Robert.” He said after a moment’s silence.

“But you weren’t.” Robert said. “Your heart stopped, Aaron.”

Aaron grinned slightly, placing one of his own hands over his heart. “Nah, still going. Strong as a horse, me.”

“Aaron.”

“I’m here, Robert. I’m fine.”

Robert’s eyes welled up with tears, and he rubbed roughly at his eyes. “I nearly lost you. Aaron, I couldn’t cope if anything happened to you. I can’t lose you.”

“You’re not going to.” Aaron reassured, waving his left hand weakly. “You put a ring on it, mate.”

“We’re getting married and you’re still calling me mate.” Robert laughed through his tears, his hands still shaking as he stood at Aaron’s bedside, clearly upset. 

“You sure about this?”

“About what?”  


“Getting married.”

“Of course I’m sure, I asked you didn’t I? I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t sure.” Robert said. “I had a bit more of a romantic proposal planned though.”

“We’re not very good at romance are we?"

“I love you.” Robert said suddenly. “I didn’t say it back in the car, and I should have. I love you, Aaron.”

“I love you too.” Aaron replied, reaching for Robert’s hand, squeezing his fingers tightly. “You look knackered,” He commented, taking in Robert’s tired appearance. His blonde hair was askew, devoid of any product or interest, the dark circles under his eyes so bad they were practically black. 

Robert nodded tiredly, wiping at his still teary eyes. “Yeah. It’s been a long three days.”

“Haven’t you gone home yet?” 

“Vic just about managed to force me to use the hospital showers to clean up, I wasn’t going to leave you Aaron.” Robert shook his head. “I wanted to be here when you woke up.”

Aaron’s heart swelled about ten sizes knowing that Robert loved him enough to sleep in a shitty, tiny chair for three days, waiting for him to wake up. “Come here.” He said, shifting over. The hospital bed wasn’t exactly huge, but it left enough room for Robert to lie down next to him.

“I shouldn’t, you just had surgery Aaron -“

“Get over here and lie down, Robert.” Aaron interrupted as forcefully as his sore throat would allow. He wasn’t exactly going to say it out loud, but the only thing Aaron wanted in the world right then was Robert next to him, to be able to feel the warmth of his body next to his.

He wanted to have Robert next to him and forget the crash, forget how cold and wet everything had felt. 

Robert was on the same wavelength (as usual) already kicking off his sneakers and easing himself down next to Aaron on the hospital bed, carefully avoiding the fresh stitches and bruising across Aaron’s lower body. 

Resting his cheek on Aaron’s shoulder, Robert relaxed for the first time in days. 

“You alright?” Aaron asked. “Or did you come away completely unscathed, you jammy bastard?”

Robert smiled against the scratchy material of Aaron’s hospital gown. “Concussion,” he admitted. “Pretty bad one, apparently. They were worried I had a brain bleed, but ‘m alright. Few bruised ribs but nothing too major.”

Aaron felt tired again all of a sudden. “You can take care of me then.” He mumbled, his eyes half closed.  

Robert’s reply made him smile as he fell asleep. “ _Always._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first work for this fandom, so forgive any characterisation weirdness as i'm very much getting used to writing these two rather than obsessively watching them on T.V every weekday night!
> 
> this is going to be a series of vaguely chronological one-shots i'll post when the inspiration strikes - hope you enjoyed.


	2. he liked it so he put a ring on it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robert and aaron discuss being engaged, rings, and robert's raging insanity.

“How does this work then?”  
 ****

Robert looked up from the magazine he was half heartedly flicking through, his phone at the bottom of the quarry somewhere. He hadn’t managed to get into Hotten to order himself a new one, so he was reading every out of date magazine in the hospital from back to front as Aaron slowly recovered from his surgery, his cuts and bruises healing.

“How does what work?” Robert raised an eyebrow, looking at his fiancé. Aaron was bored out of his mind - he’d started to turn a corner a few days previously, but the doctors were refusing to release him just yet, which meant that he was constantly awake and doing everyone’s head in with his pleas to let him go home. 

He wasn’t a particularly good patient, his Aaron.

“Us, being engaged.”

“I guess we plan a wedding?” 

“No, I mean with rings.” Aaron said, twisting his own ring around his finger. He wasn’t quite used to wearing it yet, so he was constantly fiddling with it. Robert kind of loved Aaron’s new nervous habit, because he drew his attention back to the ring every so often, reminding him Aaron had said yes.

“I don’t know.” Robert admitted. “I did buy two rings though, in case you wanted me to wear one too.”

“Do you want to wear one?”

“I’d like people to know I’ve very much taken.” 

“I’d like you to wear it.” Aaron admitted. They were trying this new thing of being completely open and honest with each other, which was proving hard at times because honesty hadn’t always been an important part of their relationship, but they were trying - that’s what mattered.

“So would I.” Robert said. “I was going to wait until you were home to say anything about it.”

“Why?” Aaron said, realisation dawning. “Because you went back into the water for my ring!”  


Robert winced as Aaron put two and two together. “Yeah.”

“Robert, are you _insane_? We barely got out of there alive! Why would you go back in? Especially if you had a second ring anyway?”  


“I can’t say I was thinking clearly.” Robert admitted. “You were in surgery and I was going crazy, and I figured if I got the ring back and proposed to you when you woke up, everything would be okay again.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

Robert grinned, his eyes bright. “An idiot you’re marrying.” 

“Dunno what I was thinking when I said yes, must have been the drugs.” Aaron smirked. 

“Oi!” Robert reigned offence. “You were in your right mind, thank you very much.”

“Mustn’t have been to say yes to a proposal you _yelled_ at me.”

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Nope! You could’ve been a bit romantic about it. I know I’m not a chocolate and flowers guy, but _Jesus_ Robert.” Aaron teased.

“Hey, I had a lovely picnic and a romantic proposal planned until you went and abducted a teenager.” Robert said. “Think of all the celebratory we just got engaged sex we missed out on because you nearly _died_.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, nearly laughing at how easily they could joke about the accident and it had only been a week. Maybe it was their coping mechanism, their way of dealing with it all. 

They fell into a comfortable silence, Aaron twisting his ring around his finger.

“We haven’t missed out on all the sex by the way.”

“Huh?”

“When I’m out of here, we’re booking into a hotel in Leeds and we’re not leaving it for an entire weekend.”

Robert’s cheeks flushed slightly, his eyes betraying the excitement he was trying (and failing) to hide from his expression. “I’ll hold you to that, Dingle.”


	3. when you know, you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few weeks after the car crash and james' funeral, word starts to get round that robert and aaron are engaged.
> 
> a bit of a self indulgent chrissie finds out the boys are engaged piece.

“Whats gotten into you lately?” Robert couldn’t help but ask, smirking slightly. He’d barely gotten in the back door of the pub before Aaron pounced on him, dragging him upstairs to make up for the time they’d lost that morning when they’d rushed through a round of shower sex before they both headed to work.

Aaron simply grinned, tugging his t-shirt back on. “Dunno. Think I just like seeing you wearing that ring.” 

Robert looked at his left hand, the ring making him smile. It wasn’t like it was the first time he’d worn a wedding ring (engagement ring, whatever you wanted to call it) but it was the first time it felt like a real promise. 

It felt like a forever.

“We should set a wedding date.” Robert commented, buttoning his trousers back up.

“Robert, we’ve been engaged about five minutes.”

“I know, I just want to marry you.” Robert admitted, leaning across their messy bed to press a soft kiss to Aaron’s lips. It was full of feeling, the brief touch of their lips making Robert’s head spin.

“Soft.” Aaron mumbled affectionately. “We should probably tell people we’re engaged first.”

“I think people know.” 

“Not officially though, y’know? Mum and Vic want us to have an engagement party.” Aaron said. “And I’m sure theres someone left in the village that hasn’t caught onto the gossip yet.”

They hadn’t made a big thing of their engagement, not after James had died. They’d told Victoria and Adam, and Diane, but beyond that, anyone who knew had just noticed the rings and figured it out.

It didn’t feel appropriate to either of them to be celebrating their engagement when the Barton’s had just lost another member of their family, when another wedding was suddenly missing a groom.

“Say it to your mum then.” Robert offered, the two of them heading downstairs to grab something to eat. “I wouldn’t mind a party.”

“It’ll be a Dingle party though,” Aaron grinned. “You ready for that?”

“I’m not drinking out of a welly.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Aaron grinned, greeting his mum with a hug. “Hey.”

“I was wondering where you two got to, Liv is starving.”

“She’s fourteen and she has two hands, she can feed herself.” Aaron rolled his eyes, accepting the pint Chas offered. 

“She wants a burger.” Chas said, pulling a second pint for Robert. “Which she’s already ordered by the way, so pay up.”

Robert reached for his wallet. “I’m starving too. Marlon still around?”

Chas nodded. “Be quick though, he’s clocking off in twenty minutes.”

“Get me a curry or something will ya Rob, I don’t really care.” Aaron called after Robert, grabbing both the pints and heading for the table where Liv was sitting. “I think we need to get you a part time job or something, you’re going to bankrupt me from all the food you’re eating.”

“I’m growing!” Liv protested.

“Yeah, outwards if you keep on.” Aaron teased, stealing a chip from her plate. “How was school?”

“How do you think it was? It was dead boring!” 

“Yeah, I hated school.” Aaron admitted.

“Marlon’s bringing up two curries in a second.” Robert said, joining them at the table, stealing another of Liv’s chips.

“Oi!” 

“What? I’m hungry. Be nice and share.” Robert said, resting a hand on Aaron’s knee. Things had changed between them since the crash, since they got engaged. They were more open and honest with each other, and it was translating to more casual touches - a hand on the back of a chair, hand on a knee. 

They’d never been ones for PDA, but they both felt more settled in their relationship.

“You get food sorted?” Chas inquired, collecting a few empty glasses from the table next to them.

“Yeah, ta.” Aaron nodded. “Hey, mum, Robert and I were thinking about having that engagement party soon.”

The unspoken explanation of it’s been a few weeks since James died and we’d quite like to celebrate now hung in the air between the four of them.

“Sounds good love.” Chas nodded. “We have it here, next weekend?”

“Oh, I love a good party.” Rebecca interjected, leaning against the bar. “Halloween party?”

“No, an engagement party.” Chas said, setting the glasses down on the bar. “What can I get you?”

“Two glasses of pinot, please.” Rebecca order for both her, and Chrissie. “Who’s getting married then?”

“We are.” Robert said, giving Rebecca a look of “try and argue with me.” 

“Engaged? Thats a bit major, isn’t it?” 

“Yup.” Aaron hummed, stealing another of Liv’s chips. 

“Thats the point, I suppose.” Robert added. 

Chrissie snorted. “I hope you know what you’re letting yourself in for, Aaron.”  


“Well, he was cheating on you with me before you two even got married, so I’d say we’ve got things figured out.” Aaron said, slugging back some of his pint. “Right, Rob?”

Robert grinned at Aaron, his _fiancé_. “When you know, you know.” 

“You knew with me. Apparently.” Chrissie offered a sarky comment. 

“Nah,” Robert shook his head. “You never even came close to him, Chrissie.”

“Two curries, thank you very much. Order earlier next time please, I’ve a home to go to!” Marlon said, setting the food down in front of him.

“You and Vic’ll sort food for the engagement party next week, right Marlon?” Robert asked. 

“Absolutely.” Marlon grinned. “We’re all made up for you lads, nice to have a bit of good news in this village for once.” 

Robert looked at Chrissie, and couldn’t wipe the genuine smile from his face. When he and Chrissie had gotten engaged, they’d thrown a huge, expensive party, renting out a posh restaurant for 100 of their closest (ha) friends. 

Finger food and the local pub sounded like the best party ever to Robert. 

“I’ll tell Cain to get the welly out then,” Aaron smirked through a mouthful of curry. 

“Not a hope.” Robert shook his head, laughing. “You’re never going to get me to drink out of that welly.”

He turned his focus back to Aaron and Liv, the three of them laughing about the welly full of ale, and all the Dingle madness to come. He didn’t even notice Chrissie and Rebecca had left and taken a table at the furthest corner of the pub until he stood at the bar to order another two pints.

Chas set them down with a smile, a real smile. “Good to see you looking happy, love.”

“All down to him, Chas.” Robert said, grabbing the two drinks. He turned to look at Aaron, the scars of the crash mostly faded from his face. He was chatting happily to Liv, his face stuffed with curry and his eyes bright, and God, did Robert _love_ him.

_When you know, you know._


	4. easy like sunday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few weeks after the crash, aaron and robert have a lazy sunday morning in bed.
> 
> nothing but fluff, tbh.

Robert felt incredibly well rested when he woke up, which was unusual for him. He was a stay up late and get up early kind of guy, easily running on five or six hours sleep, but a quick look in the direction of their bedroom window told him it was probably late in the morning, the October sun bright.

Turning over, Robert pressed a kiss to Aaron’s bare shoulder, his skin warm under Robert’s touch.

“G’way.” Aaron mumbled sleepily, burying his head in his pillow. 

“It’s nearly midday.” Robert said, looking at the watch he hadn’t bothered to take off the previous night.

“So?”

“That means we’ve asleep for like twelve hours.” Robert said, resting his entire body weight on Aaron, wrapping his arms around Aaron’s duvet covered waist. 

“Again, so?” Aaron still hadn’t bothered to move, his breathing slow and even. He was relaxed in Robert’s arms, his body free of stress and worry for once. It was nice, Robert liked it. 

“We should probably get up and join the rest of the world.” 

“Sundays are for sleeping.” Aaron said, twisting in Robert’s arms so they were face to face. Aaron’s hair was free of gel, the curls soft against his forehead, making him look so much younger than twenty four. 

Robert pressed his face against Aaron’s shoulder, mumbling something into his warm skin.

Running a hand through Robert’s hair, Aaron couldn’t help but smile. “You’re very clingy this morning.”

“Just enjoying being in bed with my future husband.”

“That still sounds weird to me.” Aaron admitted with a laugh. He couldn’t imagine himself as anyone’s husband, not really.

“Good weird?” Robert lifted his head, the two men gazing at each other again, the soft light peeking through Aaron’s thin curtains illuminating the room. 

This, Aaron thought, was probably the most gorgeous Robert had ever looked, the sun making his blonde hair into an odd sort of halo, the golden light soft against his pale skin. 

“Dunno.” Aaron admitted. “Never thought of myself as marriage material.”

“It’s not like it’s going to be too different from what we are now.” Robert said, his tone reassuring. “It’s just us deciding to make all this commitment official, I suppose.”

“Everyone says it is different though.” Aaron said thoughtfully. “Vic says it changes things. Did it change things for you and Chrissie?”

“I don’t know.” Robert admitted honestly. “I still thought about you all the time, so I never really noticed if anything changed between us.”

Aaron stayed quiet. 

“I’m going to do it properly this time, Aaron.” Robert said. “Marriage. I meant it when I said that no one would ever come close to you.”

“I know.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t think you were going to commit to this.”

“Good.” Robert said, his fingers absently tracing patterns on Aaron’s chest. “Because people are always going to say stuff, you know - about me.”

“Because you’re bisexual?”

“Because I don’t have a great track record with commitment.” Robert admitted. “I’ve always been a cheat, one way or another - whether I was the one doing the cheating, or convincing someone else to.”

“You’ve changed though. Right?”

Robert nodded. “For you."

“Then fuck what people say.” Aaron said, intertwining their fingers. They’d both found a new comfort in holding hands since the accident, the simple action bringing them both some peace and support when they needed it. “People are never going to understand what me and you have, so fuck them.”

Robert didn’t say anything for a second, gazing at their intertwined fingers and the matching engagement rings they both wore, the metal’s clinking together. When hedid speak, his voice was small, and quiet. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Aaron said, the word catching in his throat slightly. He wasn’t used to being so open and honest about how he felt with anyone, but it felt right to be honest with Robert. 

He guessed that’s why it had been so easy to say yes.

“You’re the love of my life, Aaron.” Robert said after a few minutes of pleasant, peaceful silence. 

“I love you too.” Aaron replied quietly, running his free hand through Robert’s hair again. 

They lay in bed for another while, just enjoying each other’s presence, neither of them saying anything much at all. 

When they did get up, Robert didn’t bother to change out of his pyjama bottoms, following a tracksuit clad Aaron downstairs to the kitchen, his scruffy t-shirt and bare feet uncharacteristic of Robert. 

He noticed Chas’ soft smile as they entered the kitchen, Aaron flicking on the kettle, his mother taking in the casual clothes and scruffy hair, the appearance of two people absolutely at ease, and in love.

“Nice of you two to join us.” Chas teased, taking a sip of her tea. “It’s practically Monday you know.”

“Sundays are for sleeping.” Robert echoed Aaron’s earlier statement, gratefully accepting the piping hot cup of tea, sitting down at the kitchen table across from his future mother-in-law, snagging the business section of the Sunday paper she had strewn in front of her.

“Toast?” Aaron questioned, a loaf of bread in his hand.

“Yeah, ta.” Robert mumbled, reading an article that had caught his attention.

“I was thinking,” Chas piped up. “We should get a DJ for the engagement party.”

“No.” Aaron and Robert said almost in unison, making Chas laugh.

“Just your shitty taste in music plugged into the stereo, eh Robert?” She grinned at the blonde.

“I have great taste in music!”

“He listens to _Cher_.” Aaron rolled his eyes, setting a plate of toast in front of his fiancé. “Get the butter you lazy git, ‘m not your slave.” He said, stuffing a slice of dry toast into his mouth, too hungry to bother waiting for Robert to grab the butter from the fridge. 

“What, I won’t be getting breakfast in bed when we’re married?” Robert said, getting up and padding over to the fridge, grabbing the butter and a pot of jam for Aaron. 

Aaron snorted. “Fat chance of that ever happening.”

“I can dream.” Robert grinned, Chas stealing the slice of toast he’d just buttered from himself. “Oi!” He said good-naturedly, already reaching for a new slice.

“Some of us have to work today.” Chas teased. “Let’s have dinner later, eh? The four of us.” 

Aaron nodded. “Sounds good mum.”

Robert took a bite out of his toast, leaning back in his chair with a self satisfied grin on his face.

“What’s up with you?” Aaron raised an eyebrow, already halfway through a fourth slice of bread. 

“Nothing.” Robert shook his head. “Just thinking about how happy I am.”

“Soft.” Aaron said affectionately, nudging Robert’s leg with his knee. “You want to head into Hotten in a bit? I need new trainers.”

“What, is Aaron Dingle actually asking me to go shopping with him?”

“I’ll change my mind in a second if you don’t shut up.”

Robert laughed. “Nah, sounds good actually. I could do with -“

“If you say new clothes, I’ll smack ya.” Aaron interrupted. “You take up our entire wardrobe with your ridiculous shirts!”

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to look nice!” Robert protested.

“Yeah,” Aaron smirked. “Thats what those shirts are. _Nice_.”

“Y’know, I liked it better when you didn’t constantly comment on my fashion sense.”

“Not my fault its terrible."

Robert rolled his eyes. “I hate you, you know that?”

“Nah, you like me.” Aaron beamed, his expression childlike like. “You _love_ me actually.”

“Starting to question that now.”

Aaron pulled a face. “Tough shit, we’re getting married.”


	5. i think i want to marry you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which aaron and robert have their engagement party.

Aaron loved Robert in a suit - especially the maroon one. The deep red of the material seemed to hug every part of his boyfriend ( _fiancé_ , he was Aaron’s _fiancé_ now), highlighting his absolutely gorgeous body. 

Robert had forgone a tie for the engagement party, the top two buttons open. It was as smart casual as Robert got, and Aaron couldn’t help but watch as Robert straightened his shirt, tucking it into his trousers.

“What?” Robert asked, laughing slightly. 

“Nothing.”

“ _Something_.” Robert said, turning to face Aaron. “What’s wrong?”

“You look good.” Aaron said after a second’s silence, gazing at Robert. “I like that suit.” 

“So do you.” Robert said, kissing him softly by way of thanks.

“I can’t believe you made me wear a suit.” Aaron admitted, tugging at the blue material of his blazer. “We’re only going to be downstairs!”

“It’s not a suit.” Robert said. “You’ve still got your jeans on.”

“I look like you.”

“Change if you want to.” Robert said, sensing Aaron’s discomfort.

Aaron shook his head. “It’s not that. I know I look good.”

“What is it then?” 

“I’m not good at being the centre of attention.” Aaron admitted, nervously fixing his sleeves. 

“That’s what you’ve got me for, eh? I can talk for the two of us.” Robert said. “You’re not regretting this, are you?”

Aaron shook his head. “Never.”

“I meant the party.”

“Maybe a little bit?” 

“We can call it off.”

“Nah, Vic and my mum would kill us.” Aaron said. “Anyway, need a bit of practise before the wedding, right? Can’t be running away from that party.” 

“I wont be letting ya out of my sight then.” Robert said, kissing him once more before nodding toward the stairs. “Suppose we’d better make our big entrance.”

“Suppose we’d better.” Aaron nodded, reaching for Robert’s hand.

The gesture surprised Robert a bit. Sure, they’d gotten a lot more touchy-feely with each other in private, but walking into the pub hand in hand was another thing altogether.

Aaron squeezed Robert’s hand, encouraging him to hurry on.

“I love you.” Robert said again, just before they entered the madness that was a Dingle engagement party in full swing. The pub was packed to the rafters, with people Robert barely recognised - it looked as though most of the village was there too.

It was all for Aaron, he supposed. Not that he minded - he’d been public enemy number one for a long time, but Aaron deserved all the love in the world.

“Nice of ya to join us boys.” Adam said, pushing a pint into Aaron’s hand. Aaron grinned - his best mate knew him well, didn’t he? A pint was exactly what Aaron needed to deal with the noise.

“I can’t believe you’re late for your own engagement party!” Victoria stood, hands on hips. 

“Fashionably late.” Robert grinned at his sister, who’s mock anger faded quickly. 

“I am so excited for yous two!” Victoria gushed. “We’re going to be a proper little family now, the four of us.”

“No double dates.” Adam and Aaron said in unison.

Victoria rolled her eyes. “I’ll break you down eventually. Right Robert?”

“Happy fiancé, happy life.” Robert threw his hands up in a “I’m not getting involved” kind of motion.

Chas hurried over before the conversation could continue, a bottle of champagne in hand. “Now, Aaron - either I make my speech now, or I make it when I’m absolutely trollied. Your choice, love.”

Aaron winced, necking back his pint in one go. “Give us another pint and you can do it now.”

Charity passed him another pint, laughing as Chas banged on the bar, drawing everyone’s attention to her. 

“Alright. I’ve been given a free pass to embarrass the hell out of Aaron tonight, so I’m going to give my soppy speech now.” Chas grinned, Aaron practically curling in on himself. “Aaron, me and you have been through it, but you’re the most important person in my life. My boy. And all I’ve ever wanted is you happy, and though Robert might not have been my first choice…”

“Thanks Chas.” Robert interrupted with a grin.

“He makes you happy, and he’s gone and proven himself to me anyway.”

“Not until he drinks out of this welly!” Cain shouted.

“When hell freezes over!” Robert responded cheekily.

“That used to be my thought on your relationship,” Chas grinned. “But I couldn’t be happier for you, Aaron. Honestly, I couldn’t. So congratulations you two.”

“Thanks mum.” Aaron mumbled.

“You ever hurt him Robert, I’ll kill you myself.” Chas added as an afterthought, her face serious.

“Cheers to that!” Adam raised his pint, beaming at his future brother in law. 

“I need summat stronger than a pint.” Aaron said, the pub bursting into a chorus of applause before people turned their focus back to their drinks.

“Shots!” Adam beamed. “Chas, four shots of something please.”

Chas rolled her eyes, but set four shot glasses down, filling them to the brim with vodka. “If any of you get sick in this pub, I’ll throw you out.” She threatened, turning to serve someone else.

“To the future.” Adam declared, Victoria, Robert and Aaron nodding before the four of them put their shots to their head, slamming the empty glasses down on the counter.

Aaron pulled a face at the taste, leaning over the counter to grab the vodka bottle. “We’re drinking for free tonight,” He shrugged, pouring them another round, and another, until the four of them were propping up the bar, laughing drunkenly about something that probably wasn’t the slightest bit funny. 

The party was absolute chaos. The Dingle’s were knocking back an impressive amountof alcohol, their chatter and laughter filling the pub. It had been a tough few weeks for everyone in the village, so it was good to see everyone letting loose for once.

Even the Barton boys had come along, Finn giving his best shot at a smile as hetoasted Robert and Aaron’s engagement.

“You two have to give speeches!” Victoria slurred, draped across Aaron’s shoulders. “You have to!”

“I am not giving a speech, Vic.” Aaron said, shaking his head. “Not happening.”

“Robert!” Victoria turned on her brother. “Up you go!”

“No way!” Robert protested drunkenly, stumbling as Victoria pushed him toward a chair. “Vic, I’m not giving a speech!”

“Robert, Robert, Robert!” Adam started a chant, other people drunkenly joining in. 

“Alright, alright!” Robert laughed, allowing Victoria to shove him onto a stool. He stumbled slightly, throwing his hands out to keep his balance. “Can I’ve my pint?” 

Adam shoved a half drunk glass at him, and Robert took a swig before he spoke. “I’m very drunk.” He admitted, looking around the now hushed room. “But apparently I’ve to give a speech.”

Chas wolf whistled from where she was standing behind the bar, slugging back her own drink. 

“Thanks Chas!” Robert wobbled slightly. “Right. Speech. Um, Aaron - I haven’t always done right by ya, but I’m going to spend the rest of my life doing my best to make up for all of that, because I love you to bits. You know? You’re everything to me, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. So uh, thanks for agreeing to marry me, and I know we’re going to have a really long happy life together because we’ve been through hell to get here.”

Aaron smiled at Robert from where he was sitting at the bar, his eyes glassy.

Robert whirled around on the stool, pointing his pint at Cain. “And I’m not drinking out of that welly, Cain. Stop flopping it about!”

“I’ll break ya yet.” Cain grinned, the welly tucked under his arm.

Taking an unsteady bow, Robert jumped down from the stool, downing his pint. “Happy?” He directed at Victoria.

“I’m made up for you.” Victoria admitted. “All I’ve ever wanted is to see you happy Rob.” 

“I’m the happiest man in the world right now.” Robert said, looking at Aaron. His hair had begun to look a bit scruffy, mostly from his family going at it, and his shirt was half unbuttoned as he downed his pint, standing up.

“You’re some soft lad.” Aaron grinned, kissing Robert before he could respond. He kind of forgot they were in the middle of the pub, Robert responding eagerly, feeling Victoria take the pint glass from his hand before he dropped it, wrapping his arms around Aaron tightly.

Adam wolf-whistled, breaking them apart. “Putting on a show lads?” 

“Nah, thats what we’ve got a bedroom for.” Aaron laughed, his arm not leaving Robert’s waist.

“Think it’s about time we broke out the champagne!” Chas declared, swanning over to the two boys with a bottle in hand. “Do the honours Robert, love.

Robert untangled himself from Aaron, unscrewing the top. “You sure you want to - _hic_ \- trust me with this?”

“Not in the slightest!” Chas beamed. 

Robert laughed, and he popped the cork, champagne fizzing everywhere. The most logical solution to him was to put the bottle to his head, chugging back a ton of fizz and making himself cough violently.

Robert threw his arms in the air proudly, grinning at the gathered crowd. “I’m getting married!” He declared to a thunderous applause from the Dingle clan.

Aaron grabbed the bottle of champagne, necking some of it back. “Don’t think you know what you’ve gotten yourself into, mate.”

“Not your mate.” Robert said, kissing Aaron again, tasting the champagne on his lips. “I love you.”

“Love ya too.” Aaron said as they broke apart, drawing awh’s from the crowd. 

“Start sharing that champagne lads, it’s not all for you!” 

“Hey, it’s my engagement party, I’m going to drink this entire thing.” Aaron said, necking back more of the champagne, pulling a face at the taste. “Why do people pay money for this stuff?” He grimaced.

“You’re such a scruff.” Robert said affectionately, taking the bottle back. “Your mum buys the shit stuff anyway.”

“Don’t forget you’re living under my roof these days, Robert Sugden!” Chas called.

“We should fix that.” Robert said softly, his lips brushing against Aaron’s ear.

“Mm. Got other things we need to do first.” Aaron said, grabbing him by the hand, pulling him outside. Aaron was laughing, honest to God _laughing_ as they stumbled outside hand in hand, the two of them flopping down on a bench.

Robert took a swig of the champagne, smiling at Aaron. “That wasn’t so bad, right?”

“The party or your speech?”

“Both?”

“Both were better because I’m smashed.” Aaron leaned against his fiancé, a hand on the inside of Robert’s thigh.

Robert loved how incapable Aaron was of keeping his hands to himself tonight. They’d never been one’s for PDA, but they were happy, and they were getting married, and everything was just so perfect, Robert knew he’d never been happier in his entire thirty years.

“I love you.” Robert murmured softly, kissing Aaron, soft and slow.

“Love you.” Aaron echoed. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with ya too, you know that right?”

“I know.” 

They two of them sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, sharing the champagne. It was a cold evening, but neither of them felt it too badly - whether that was the alcohol or the excitement of it all.

“It’s really kicking off in there, isn’t it?” Rebecca commented, she and Chrissie walking past the pub.

“That’s a Dingle party for ya.” Robert shrugged, looking at Aaron, who nodded, knowing exactly what Robert was trying to ask with a simple look. “You’re welcome to come in if you’d like.”

“Really?” Chrissie couldn’t hide her surprise.

“We’re going to have to build bridges some day, right?” Robert said, totally unguarded due to the alcohol in his system. “We all live in this village.”

Chrissie didn’t say anything for a second. “We’d better go home to dad and Lucky.” She said softly, looking at Rebecca.

“Of course.” Rebecca didn’t argue. “Congratulations you two.” 

“Yeah.” Chrissie surprised them all. “Congratulations. I hope it works out for you this time.”

“So do we.” Robert said, looking at Aaron lovingly. 

“Thanks, Chrissie.” Aaron offered, nodding his head at her. “See ya around.”

The two women walked away, leaving Robert and Aaron in a stunned silence.

“Thats not going to last, is it?” Aaron said. “Her being nice.”

“No, its not.” Robert said confidently. “But I don’t really care, she can do what she likes. I’ve got everything I need right here.”

“Cheap champagne?”

“And you.” Robert said, standing up suddenly. “We should get married.”

“Right now?” 

“No, but soon. January.”

“Why January?”

“A new year, a new start for us.” Robert said, beaming at Aaron. “What d’you say? Big, gay wedding in the new year sound good to ya?”

Aaron shook his head, laughing. “Alright. Let’s get married in January. But there’s going to be nothing big and gay about it, alright? And you can play one cheesy Cher song at our reception.”

“Just one?”

“Keep going and you won’t have any.” Aaron teased, taking the hand Robert offered him, raising an eyebrow as Robert tried to force him to sway with him. “What are you doing?”

“Dancing! Have to get some practise in before the real thing.”

“I’ll dance at our wedding if you drink out of the welly.” 

“…. We’ll figure out a compromise.”

The two of them stayed locked in an embrace for what felt like ages, drinking the champagne and laughed happily, until Victoria emerged from the Woolpack and dragged them back into the party.

Even in the midst of the wild dancing, the drinks flying everywhere, there was moments where Aaron was convinced Robert was the only person in the entire room, the entire world.

Thats when he knew for sure that he was never going to regret saying yes to Robert. Whatever came their way, they’d get through it - just like they always did. 


	6. we could go to costa rica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron and robert discuss wedding dates and honeymoon plans.
> 
> tw: mention of/allusion to aaron's self harm.

“You’re in bed early.” Aaron commented, shutting their bedroom door behind him. Life had started to go back to normal in the village, life settling down for all of them. 

Aaron had been out on a job with Adam until late in the evening, and he was exhausted. Seeing Robert perked him up however, the blonde reading something on his laptop, already in his pyjamas and under the covers. 

His hair was soft and fluffy, Robert’s post-shower appearance making him look so much younger than he was. 

The engagement ring on his finger caught Aaron’s attention, making him smile.

He still couldn’t quite believe he had a fiancé.

“I’m knackered.” Robert admitted. “Nicola’s been doing my head in all day.”

“When isn’t she?” Aaron commented, kicking of his work boots and trousers, reaching for the joggers he’d discarded that morning. 

“Fair point. How was Adam?”

“Good, I think.” Aaron said, thinking about the mood his best friend had been in. “I think it’s all started to hit him more though, now life’s gone back to normal. Or as normal as it gets here.”

“Vic was saying the same thing earlier.” Robert said, running a hand through his hair. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, Rob.” Aaron said, climbing into bed beside his fiancé. “Stop being such a worrier, you’re turning into my mum. What are you doing anyway?”

“Looking at honeymoon packages.” Robert admitted with a sheepish smile. “Couldn’t help myself.”

“We haven’t even set a wedding date yet.” Aaron reminded, turning Robert’s laptop so he could read the screen properly. “Robert, I’m not going to Australia. Can you imagine me being on a plane for that long?”

“Spoilsport.” Robert said. “What about Costa Rica? I’ve always wanted to go. And apparently it’s _very_ gay friendly! Rated one of the best places for LGBT couples to go on honeymoon.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and how much is that going to cost? I thought we were supposed to be saving for a house.”

“I want this to be unforgettable though!”

“Barcelona could be unforgettable.”

“We could go to Barcelona whenever. This is our honeymoon Aaron, it’s supposed to be special!”

“But Costa Rica?” Aaron raised an eyebrow. “It’s going to be _very_ hot.”

“Depends on when we go.” Robert said, clicking open another tab. “Just look at this hotel. Humour me.”

Aaron scanned the computer screen, looking at the pictures of the resort - it was all blue skies and white sand, and looked like something out of a travel brochure. “Costa Rica seems a bit mental though, doesn’t it? I dunno.”

“We can think about it.” 

Aaron looked at Robert. “Maybe we should set a wedding date first.”

“Yeah?”

Aaron nodded. “I’ve been thinking about it the past few days. About when I’d like to get married.”

Robert didn’t say anything, waiting for Aaron to continue.

“I like the idea of January.” Aaron said, thinking back to their conversation at the engagement party. “What about New Years Day?”

“Really?”

“Why, is it a stupid idea?” 

“No, I like it.” Robert said. “Why New Years Day?”

“You know why.”

“Humour me.” Robert grinned.

“New year, new start, all that.” Aaron mumbled.

“Sap.” Robert teased. “I agree though. Let’s get married on New Years Day.” 

“Right. Cool.” 

“Where do you want to get married?”  


Aaron’s eyes widened. “I dunno.”

“Brilliant Aaron, very helpful.” 

“Didn’t realise there was so much planning involved. Can’t we just go to the registry office or summat?”

“Nope, our wedding is going to be the highlight of the year, thank you very much.”

“Ugh, you can plan it yourself then.” 

Robert smirked. “I’ll plan it if you come to Costa Rica with me. January is a great time to go.”

Aaron closed Robert’s laptop, trying to end the conversation. “You drive me mad, you know that?”

Robert leaned over to kiss him softly, setting his laptop down on the floor next to the bed. “It’s the only wedding you’re going to get Dingle, so it’s going to be perfect.”

Aaron turned on his side, resting his head on his forearm. “I don’t want to spend a fortune on it, Robert.” He admitted. “The scrapyard is going well, but not that well.”

“Don’t worry about the money.” Robert shook his head, shifting down the bed so he was lying nose to nose with Aaron. “Just tell me what kind of wedding you’d like to have.”

“Dunno, really. Never thought I’d be be getting married.” Aaron admitted, thinking. “Something simple. I don’t like fuss.”

“Simple sounds good.”

“Really?” Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Thought you might be more into some big, fancy do.”

Robert shook his head. “I just want to marry you, Aaron.”

“And go to Costa Rica.” 

“Yeah, I want to go to Costa Rica.”

“Is it really the number one gay honeymoon destination?” 

“Apparently.” 

“I’m not good with heat.” Aaron said, tugging his sleeves down over his hands. “Sounds like a lot of swimming.”

Robert understood immediately, rubbing a thumb over Aaron’s wrist. “Aaron…”

“I know, they don’t matter.” Aaron said, blinking furiously. “But what would people think if they sit you sitting at the pool with me and my chest all cut to shreds?”

“It’s no one else business.” 

“But it’s all I’d be thinking about.” Aaron admitted. “I wish I could say I’d go and not think about them at all, but I would. I can’t help it.”

“We could go skiing.” Robert offered after a moment’s pause. 

“You hate the cold.”

“Yeah.” Robert reached out, running a hand through Aaron’s hair, the industrial strength gel he normally used half washed out by the rain that had been pelting down all day. “But I love you.”

Aaron was quiet for a minute. “I’ve always wanted to go to Berlin.” He admitted.

“Yeah?”

“I know it’s not exactly a honeymoon destination…”

“We could always go in a couple of weeks.” Robert said. “Y’know for the Christmas markets and all that.”

“It’d be nice to get away from here for a bit.” Aaron murmured softly. “We’ve never really been on a proper holiday, you and me.”

“I’ll look into it tomorrow.” 

“I thought you’d jump for your laptop now I’ve agreed to go on holiday with ya.”

“Nah,” Robert pressed a kiss to Aaron’s lips. “I’ve got better things to be doing tonight."


	7. the happiest i've ever been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron has a chat with paddy about all things robert and the wedding.

“Hiya.” Paddy greeted, opening the door. “Come in. Ya alright?”

Aaron nodded. “All good.” He said, watching as Paddy took in his appearance just to be sure - the stitches on his nose were gone, the scar mostly healed, Aaron carrying himself taller now the constant pain in his liver was gone.

He was fine. Recovered 100%.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Paddy asked, flicking the kettle on. 

Aaron settled himself at the kitchen table, twisting his engagement ring around his finger. “Robert.”

“What’s he done now, eh?”

“Nothing Paddy, he hasn’t done anything, and I really hate that you keep jumping to that conclusion.” Aaron shook his head. 

“He’s no good, Aaron.”

“Paddy, he is _everything_ to me.” Aaron said. “Why can’t you understand that?”

“You really love him that much, after everything he did to you?”

“I know we haven’t always done right by each other Paddy, but if he hadn’t been there for me when everything was going on with Gordon, I wouldn’t have survived it.” Aaron said. “I wouldn’t have survived the car crash either, y’know. He’s saved my life so many times.”

“And thats enough to want to marry him?” Paddy set a cup of tea down in front of Aaron.

“I want to marry him because I love him, Paddy.” Aaron said. “I don’t know how to explain that to you. Why do you love Rhona?”

“Because….” Paddy trailed off, sitting down across from Aaron at the kitchen table. “I don’t know Aaron, I love her. She makes me happy.”

Aaron gave him a pointed look. 

“But how could someone like _him_ make you happy?” Paddy looked genuinely confused.

Aaron smiled to himself, shaking his head. “You don’t know the Robert I do, Paddy. I don’t think anyone does, really. He’s good underneath it all, he really is. He loves me, and that’s enough. I want to be with someone who loves me as much as I love them, and that’s me and Robert.” 

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand why you’d want to be with him.” Paddy admitted. “You could do so much better, Aaron.”

Aaron sighed, reaching into his coat pocket for something. He set a crisp, cream envelope on the table, “Paddy Kirk” written on it in soft, curling letters. 

“We’re getting married on January 1st.” Aaron said, tapping the envelope. “I want you to be there.”

“Aaron…”

“You’re my dad, Paddy, and I want you at my wedding. It’s the only one I’m ever going to have.”

“You sure about that?”

“A thousand percent sure.” Aaron said, standing up and shoving his hands deep into his pockets. “I need to accept that I love him Paddy. He's going to be my _husband_.”

“I don’t know if I can accept it.” Paddy admitted.

“I wish you would.” Aaron said, his face serious. “Because if you’re going to make me chose between you and him, well….” He trailed off, not quite wanting to finish the sentence.

“You’d chose him.” Paddy finished for his adoptive son. 

Aaron shrugged, knowing the answer was written on his face. _Of course_ he’d chose Robert. 

“Think about it. For me.” Aaron said as his parting words, letting himself out of the house, zipping his coat up to his chin. It was only November, but it was bitterly cold in the village, and  Aaron could see his own breath as he strolled down the street.

“Aaron?”

Aaron turned his head around, looking at Paddy standing on his doorstep, calling after him. “Yeah?”

“I just want you to be happy.”

“I am. The happiest I’ve ever been, actually.”

“You can’t blame me for wanting the best for you.”

“I can if you can’t accept I’ve found that.” Aaron said, walking away and leaving the decision in Paddy’s hands.


	8. run robert, run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron decides to take up running again, and robert figures he can get fit and look out for his fiance all in one.

“What are you doing?” Robert asked, rubbing at his sleep heavy eyes. It was early in the morning, and he was completely confused as to why Aaron was getting up at eight am on a Saturday.

“Going for a run.” Aaron said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Robert’s forehead. “Go back to sleep."

Robert was immediately awake. “Why are you going for a run?”

“Because I want to?” Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Robert, don’t be like that, I’m not going to go crazy. It just helps clear my head.”

“Whats going on in your head then?” 

“Nothing.” Aaron shook his head. “Not a crime to want to keep fit, is it?”

Robert couldn’t help but think back to when he’d found Aaron in the words. “Suppose not.” He relented, Aaron’s annoyed expression making him think he was overreacting.

“I promise I’ll take it easy.” 

Inspiration dawned, and Robert swung his legs out of bed. “I’ll come with ya.”

“Eh, why?”

“Because we’re getting married in less then three months, want to look good in my suit don’t I?” Robert smirked, rooting in the chest of drawers for some clothes.

“Do you even own running clothes?”

“I used to go to the gym a lot, thank you very much.” Robert said, producing a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt Aaron had genuinely never seen. 

“You’ll freeze in those, it’s November.” Aaron nodded his head toward the shorts.

“Well I can’t exactly borrow your clothes, can I? I’m way taller.”

“You could just _not_ come.”

“Nope, not an option.” Robert said, quickly getting changed. “You can warm me up when we get home.”

Aaron snorted. “Fat chance of that happening.”

Robert dropped to this knees, searching for the trainers he knew he’d stashed under their bed. They were practically new, and he ignored the voice in his head telling him he should probably renew his gym membership as he pulled a jacket on, giving Aaron a wide smile.

“Lets go then Dingle, see what you’ve got.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, yanking open their bedroom door. “Nice little 10k run sound good to ya?”

Robert froze halfway down the stairs. “Seriously?”

“I said I was going to take it easy.” Aaron said, shivering slightly as they stepped out into the early morning cold. “I’m not training for a marathon, Rob.”

“Your easy and my easy are very different.” Robert said, shifting from foot to foot as he waited for Aaron to load something on his phone, vaguely recognising the app as a fitness tracker.

Aaron shoved his phone back into his phone, shooting Robert a grin. “Off we go then Sugden.”

_What had Robert just gotten himself into?_

 

____

 

“Aaron. Aaron, come on, wait up.” Robert panted, struggling to keep up with his fiancé. To his credit, Aaron slowed down, jogging on the spot as he waited for Robert to catch up with him.

“Ya alright?”

“Nope.” Robert declared. “I’m going to die.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, we’ve only run about 3k.”

“Only 3k?! Aaron, when have you ever seen me run?” Robert protested. “Only 3k my ass.”

“I thought you said you _loved_ going to the gym.” 

“Yeah, well, it was a blatant lie. I bought the gym gear because it was on offer and I thought it might make me want to go.” Robert said, flopping down on the closest patch of grass, the damp grass soaking through his shorts instantly. “I only ever went to use the sauna.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Robert, it’s been raining solidly for about a week. D’you want to get sick?”

“Being sick sounds better than finishing this run.” Robert was really struggling to get his breath back, his chest heaving. 

“You’re not going to get in shape for the wedding if you lie down.”

“Don’t care.” Robert mumbled, his eyes squeezed shut. “I’m going to just give up and start getting fat now, it’ll happen eventually anyway.”

Aaron hovered over his fiancé, reaching out a hand. “Come on. We’ll take it handy on the way back.”

“You said that at the start!” Robert said, grinning slightly as he grabbed Aaron’s hand, pulling him down onto the grass.

“Oi, Robert!” Aaron protested, trying to free himself from Robert’s grasp.

“There’s more fun ways to burn calories.” Robert said, pressing his lips to the underside of Aaron’s jaw, earning himself a pinch.

“Right out in the middle of the village yeah? We’ll wait and make sure Pearl is walking past just to really make it fun.” 

“Fine.” Robert grumbled, loosening his grip on Aaron, who got back on his feet easily. He offered Robert a hand again, and this time he took it, allowing Aaron to yank him up off the damp grass.

“Ugh, my ass is soaked.” 

“I told you so.” Aaron stuck out his tongue.

“You’re really mean, you know that?”

“Nah, you love me.” Aaron said, slinging an arm around Robert’s waist. “Come on, ya old man. Let’s get you home.”

Robert tugged Aaron close to him, kissing him softly. “I love you.”

“I know.” Aaron replied, studying Robert’s face. “Love you too.”

“I’m going to leave the running to you in the future though.”

“Might be best, really.” Aaron said, his tone teasing. “I’m not marrying ya if you get fat though. Just because you’re old and decrepit, doesn’t mean you get a free pass to be a slob."

“Hey, you’re going to be 25 in January.” Robert pointed out. “Quarter life crisis.”

Aaron grinned. “Must be why I’m marrying you.”

“Oi, cheeky sod!” 

“I’ll race you back.” Aaron untangled himself from Robert, moving again. “If you manage to beat me, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me later.” 

Aaron said things like that as if he was asking Robert what he wanted for tea, and it drove Robert _insane_. 

“I want that.” Robert blurted.

“Better get running then, eh?”


	9. good times and bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron and liv have a chat about taking the good with the bad.

“Ya alright?” Aaron asked, slouching into a chair next to Liv, kicking off his work boots. He was absolutely knackered, it had been a long day at the yard, and all he wanted, in the _entire_ world, was to see Robert, give his fiancé a hug, and go to _bed_.

Liv nodded, looking a little spaced out.

Aaron nudged her with a foot. “Talk to me, Liv.”

Liv rolled her eyes. “You and Robert love talking about how you feel, don’t ya?” 

“Eh, not really, but you kind of have to talk to your family. Especially when something’s clearly up.” 

Liv looked up from her homework. “Whats going to happen when you and Robert get married?”

“We get married.” Aaron said, as if it was obvious. “Dunno Liv, it’s all legal stuff, innit?”

“Romantic.” Liv snorted. 

“It’s us wanting to spend our lives together, I suppose. Not much more to it.” Aaron said. “Why?”

“You’ll move out though, right?”

“Eventually. Gotta buy a house first. Or build one.” 

“And what about me?” Liv’s voice was small.

“You’ll come with us.” 

“Yeah?”

“Why wouldn’t you come with us?” Aaron leaned forward on his elbows, confused. 

“Dunno, maybe you two want a fresh start.”

“Liv, I’m your legal guardian.” Aaron said. “And when me and Robert are married, he’ll technically be yours too. We’re not going to abandon ya, you dopey girl.”

“Just thought you might want to start over."

“Getting married isn’t us starting over, it’s just the next thing thats happening to us. Y’know? Just like a thousand other things are going to happen to us for the rest of our lives.” Aaron said. “It’s like.. A new chapter, I guess. We’re not chucking out the old stuff and starting fresh.”

“Guess you couldn’t even if you wanted to, still living here and all.”

Aaron was thoughtful for a second. “Don’t think I’d want to anyway.”

“What?”

“All the bad stuff lead to the good stuff, right? So why would I run away from the bad when it led to lots of good?” Aaron said, trying to what he was feeling into a coherent sentence. 

“So bad stuff has to happen for good stuff to happen?”

“Sometimes? Life is always going to be good and bad, Liv. You’ve just got to appreciate the good stuff and not think about the bad stuff too much. You and me have been through it in our lives, but it’s never the end of the world. There’s always something good to come.”

Liv nodded, giving her brother a wide smile. “Soft.”

“Yeah, I am a bit aren’t I?” Aaron laughed, looking up as the door opened and Robert walked in, chucking his briefcase on the couch. He craned his neck back, giving Robert a bright grin. “Hiya.”

“Hi.” Robert seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as he saw Aaron, leaning down to press a kiss to his waiting mouth. 

“Ugh, you’re disgusting.” Liv said, but there was no malice in her words. She half-heartedly gathered her books, heading for the stairs. “Call me for tea.”

Robert sat down in Liv’s empty chair, giving Aaron a wide smile. “I’m proud of ya, you know.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I listened, to what you said to Liv.” Robert said. “I’m glad you can still see the good in things even though you’ve been through hell.”

“That’s because of you, innit?” Aaron mumbled, resting his tired feet in Robert’s lap. He didn’t quite make eye contact, but a light squeeze to one of his ankles assured him Robert understood. “Love ya.” He added quietly.

Robert smiled. “Love you.”


	10. robert sugden, barman extraordinaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robert works a shift behind the bar at the woolpack.

“I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t desperate, Robert.” Chas glared at her future son-in-law, Robert’s feet on the coffee table, mug of tea in hand. “Surely you can pull a pint!”

Robert thought back to the many dingy bars he’d worked in when he’d first left Emmerdale. “Yeah, but… Why can’t Bailey do it again?”

“Belle’s just got back, and I’ve given him the night off, which is fair given the circumstances don’t you think?”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Vic is working the kitchen, so I need someone behind the bar, and seeing as Aaron isn’t home from that job yet, you’re my only option Robert. So go pull some pints and earn your keep, eh?”

Robert knocked back his tea, getting to his feet. There was no point in arguing with Chas, it was only going to make his own life more difficult. 

Chas gave him a hearty smack on the shoulder, beaming. “I almost like you now you know.”

“The stuff dreams are made of, Chas.” Robert said, grinning as he left the room and entered the relatively quiet bar. Finn Barton was stood at the counter, looking pale, and exhausted - he wasn’t taking James’ death well, which was fair, Robert supposed. 

Robert crossed the bar, offering Finn what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “What can I get ya?”

“Just a pint, please.” Finn didn’t even question Robert’s presence behind the bar. 

Robert pulled the pint in silence, waving away Finn’s hand when he offered him the money. “It’s on the house, mate. You look like you could do with one.”

Clearly surprised at Robert’s uncharacteristically kind gesture, Finn gave a nod of thanks, leaving Robert on his own behind the bar.

“I’d normally give out about giving free pints, but that was nice of ya.” Chas had her coat on, car keys in hand.

Robert shrugged. “For all his faults, my dad was still my dad. Know what it’s like to lose that, I suppose.”

There was a hint of a real, genuine smile behind Chas’ neutral expression. “Don’t make a habit of it,” She said, stepping out from behind the bar. “And Robert, if anything happens to this pub while I’m gone, I’ll murder you myself.”

Robert gave a mock salute, grinning as Chas rolled her eyes and left the Woolie. Pulling out his phone, Robert pulled up his contacts, sending Aaron a quick text. 

_To: Aaron_

_Your mum’s put me in charge of the bar. Please come home soon, I’m already bored._

He didn’t really expect a reply, knowing Aaron was in the van with Adam, and there was a 50% chance he was driving (or him and Adam were talking the head off each other, either way he wasn’t likely to answer his phone.

An almost instantaneous reply surprised Robert. 

_From: Aaron_

_you think she’d know better. just coming through middlesbrough, be a while yet_

And another text a second later.

_From: Aaron_

_adam said to ask vic to leave some food for us.._

Robert smiled widely to himself, halfway through a reply when a cough at the bar drew his attention.

“Any chance of getting served, mate?” Cain stood at the bar, arms folded across his chest.

“Yeah, sorry.” Robert nodded, grabbing a pint glass. 

“Aaron back yet?”

Robert shook his head. “Just coming through Middlesbrough he said.” 

Cain nodded. “Thanks for inviting Moira to the wedding. She needs it.”

“Of course.” Robert set his pint down on the counter, accepting the money Cain offered him. That was the end of their conversation, Cain stalking across the pub to take up a corner table, leaving Robert to his own devices yet again.

It was quiet enough in the pub just yet, considering it was a Friday night and there wasn’t much else to do in Emmerdale on a Friday night. Enjoying the momentary peace, Robert pulled himself a pint, taking a sip of the cool liquid and leaning against the counter, watching the door.

“I can’t believe Chas left you in charge.” Victoria grinned, emerging from the kitchen., plate in hand. “You hungry? I’ve a burger going spare.” 

Robert nodded. “Starving, ta.”

“Don’t tell Marlon.” Victoria grinned. “You’re really part of the family now, eh? Pub landlady and all.”

“Very funny Vic.” Robert said, taking a massive bite of the burger. “I used to be a barman.”   
Victoria pulled a face. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, ya pig. And is there anything you haven’t done?”

“Probably not.” Robert admitted, stuffing a handful of chips into his mouth. Victoria’s burgers were always good, and the pint he’d pulled himself was only improving the whole experience.

“You’re eating like you’ve not been fed in days, Robert!”

“I’m hungry!” Robert defended, jerking his head toward the bar. “You want a drink?”  


“Better not.” Victoria sighed. “Expecting the dinner time rush any second now.”

“All the more reason to have a drink."

“All the more reason to get that down your gob before you’re run off your feet.” Victoria teased, heading back into the kitchen.

True to her word, business seemed to pick up, and Robert spent the good part of an hour run off his feet, pulling pints and collecting glasses. He’d tried to rope Liv in to collecting glasses for him, and was met with a snort from the teenager as she helped herself to a bag of crisps. 

“You look good behind that bar, Sugden.” Kerry teased, getting in a round of drinks. 

“I look good everywhere.” Robert responded with a grin. “Fifteen pounds eighty please.”

“Keep the change.” Kerry winked. “Buy yourself summat nice.”

“That 20p is going to go a long way Kerry, thanks.” Robert rolled his eyes good-naturedly, tossing the money into the till. He turned to the next customer, offering one of what Aaron liked to refer to as his ‘smarmy’ smiles. 

“How the mighty have fallen, hm?” Chrissie smirked at him from behind the bar, a self satisfied grin on her face. “The great Robert Sugden, pulling pints in his boyfriend’s mothers pub.” 

“Fiancé. Aaron’s my fiancé.” Robert corrected. “And I was pulling pints when I met you, always been a dab hand behind the bar me. Might convince Chas to let me put a few cocktails on the menu.”

“Ooh, that’d be good!” Tracey said. “Bit of Sex on the Beach, eh Robert?”

“Only for you.” Robert winked, moving to put Tracey another round, a pint for David and a glass of wine for her. It’s not like he particularly liked Tracey, it was just fun to wind Chrissie up by making her wait.

“I was here first, Robert.” Chrissie said snappily.

“Yeah, but I don’t like you.” Robert shrugged. 

“I’ll take my business elsewhere then.” Chrissie huffed.

“Where?” Robert snorted. “This is the only pub in the village. You gonna go to Hotten for your glass of pinot, eh?” 

Chrissie didn’t say a word.

“See, you might want to get used to seeing me behind the bar, because I’m helping my _family_ out. But you wouldn’t know what a family is, would you? Because well, your dads not your dad, and you’ve yet to find yourself a boyfriend thats willing to put up with you and your psychotic son.” Robert said, setting Chrissie’s usual order of pinot down in front of her. “Four pounds forty, please.”

“I need a pint for dad, too.” Chrissie said, almost mumbling. “An orange juice for Lucky, and a glass of pinot for Rebecca.” 

“Aw, how nice, you’re playing happy families.” Robert said, his tone sarky. He was about to pour another glass of wine, Aaron appearing from the back. “Hiya.” He greeted, his expression turning to one of genuine happiness as his fiancé appeared. 

“Hiya.” Aaron said, giving his elbow a squeeze. “Liv said you tried to rope her in to helping.”

“Trying to make her earn her keep, aren’t I?”

Aaron snorted. “Fat chance of that ever happening. I’ll give ya a hand.”

“You eaten?”

Aaron nodded. “Vic made us burgers. Busy, innit?” He commented, ignoring Chrissie as he moved across the bar, collecting a few empty glasses. 

“Sixteen fifty.” Robert directed at Chrissie, shoving her drinks toward her. 

“Your customer service skills are impeccable.” Chrissie rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, they are. Rob’s great at giving a good servicing.” Aaron smirked, passing a few more dirty glasses to Robert. Robert barely held in laughter at Chrissies expression, watching as she carried the drinks over to the rest of her family. 

“You’re bad.” Robert teased, leaning against the bar.

“Oh, yeah? How bad?”

“Bad enough that your mother needs to hurry up and come home so we can go to bed.” Robert said, grabbing Aaron’s chin and pressing a kiss to Aaron’s lips, the younger man melting into his touch.

“Not that I’m not enjoying the free show lads, but any chance of a pint?” Adam grinned, settling himself at the bar. 

“Anything for you, Adam.” Robert joked, pulling his brother-in-law a pint. “Today go alright then?”

“Yeah, think we’re in with a good chance of getting a few more jobs from that crowd.” Aaron said, Adam nodding in agreement.

“This lad here charmed them all, practically drooling over the numbers.” Adam said, finishing the remains of the dinner Victoria had made for him. “He’d give you and that business head a run for your money mate.”

Robert grinned proudly at his fiancé. 

That was his Aaron.

“Robert! What’s all this about you making cocktails?” Victoria appeared. “Tracey is mouthing off about it. I didn’t know you could make cocktails!”

“Vic, I used to manage a bar in East London.” Robert said. “Haven’t I told you that before?”

“You’ve definitely never mentioned that before.” Aaron raised an eyebrow. 

“It was a couple of years after I left. Managed to convince some idiot that I had the experience, didn’t I? Worked at some mad busy club for a couple of months, I was the bar manager.”

“You’re full of surprises, you.” Victoria exclaimed. “London. That must have been good!”

“It was alright.” Robert said, surprising even himself. London had been amazing - one of the biggest, most exciting cities in Europe all his? He’d had an epic few months. 

But now he was thinking about it, Robert had to admit that the quiet pub in the Dales he was currently serving pints in, was probably better.

Looking at Aaron, Robert shook his head.

_Definitely_ better. 


	11. i hope you're happy i'm happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron visits jackson's grave, and he and robert have a chat about first love and luck.

“You’ll catch your death out here.” 

Aaron looked up to see Robert walking toward him, bundled up in a coat and scarf, two coffee cups in hand. “‘M alright.”

“Your mum said you’d come up here. I hope you don’t mind me being here, I can go if you like.” 

“Nah, stay.” Aaron said gratefully accepting the piping hot drink from Robert. “Ta.”

Robert didn’t say anything, sitting down next to Aaron on the damp grass. He looked at the headstone in front of them, swallowing uncomfortably. 

_Jackson Walsh._

_Loving son and boyfriend._

“Been a while since I’ve come to see him, what with everything thats been going on.” Aaron said by way of explanation. He took a sip of the hot coffee, the liquid a comfort as it hit his throat - a dash of milk and two sugars, just how he liked it.

Sometimes it still astounded him that Robert knew him so well, from his favourite film to the way he drank his coffee. Little, domestic things that he never dreamed he’d get to share with Robert Sugden.

“Tell me about him.” Robert prodded, genuinely curious.

“He was way too good for me.” Aaron admitted. “I was such a scummy kid back then. Well - you know I beat the shit out of him. Definition of a troubled teenager, me, and he still had time for me.”

“Saw summat good in you.” Robert nudged. 

“God knows what.” Aaron said. “Sometimes I don’t remember much about him. Is that weird? I can’t remember what his voice sounded like, but I know he loved chocolate digestives.”

“It’s weird, what you tend to remember.” Robert said, pausing to take a drink of his own coffee. “Sometimes I forget what my mum’s face looked like, exactly - I can’t remember if she had freckles, or anything. But I remember that dad used to say she loved a hot whiskey before bed.”

Aaron couldn’t help but smile. “Grief is weird.”

“Mm.” They sat in silence for a few minutes before Robert spoke. “You really loved him, didn’t you?”

“I dunno.” Aaron admitted. “I figured that it was love, y’know? I had nothing to compare it to. I don’t think I was ready to be in love then, not properly.”

“You were only eighteen.” Robert said. “First love is a funny one anyway, isn’t it? Doesn’t feel like it was love when it’s over, even if it was.”

“Yeah. I mean, he meant a lot to me - first bloke I was ever with, y’know? And we went through a lot in the end. He changed me for the better, I’ll never forget that.” Aaron said, twisting the engagement ring on his finger. “Dunno if it would have lasted if the accident hadn’t happened though.”

“Really?”

Aaron nodded. “He was ready for summat serious. I didn’t know I wanted serious until recently.”

Robert offered him a soft smile. “I don’t think every love feels the same.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“The way I feel about you feels different to how I felt about Chrissie, or Katie. But I love you, and I know I loved them, so maybe love feels different every time.” Robert shrugged. 

“So you think I loved him?”

“Dunno, didn’t know him.” Robert said. “I’m just saying that just because it felt different to how you feel about me, doesn’t mean it wasn’t love. Maybe it was just a different sort of love.”

“Makes sense.” Aaron admitted. “Guess I’ll never know, eh?” 

“You still miss him?”  


“Sometimes.” Aaron said. “I think he’d be happy for me now though.”

“Yeah?"  


Aaron nodded. “He said once, that I’d know love when I found it. So, I figure he’d be happy I found it in the end.”

“I bet he’d be proud of ya and all.” Robert nudged. “Everything with Gordon. Everything you’ve been through since he died, you didn’t give up.”

“I wanted to, sometimes."

“But you didn’t, thats what counts.”

Aaron gave him a grateful smile. “He’d probably think it was mad I was actually getting married.”

“Eighteen year old Aaron wasn’t the marrying type?” Robert teased.

Aaron snorted. “Far from it.” He looked at Jackson’s gravestone, chewing on his lip. “He didn’t deserve the end he got. He was so good, y’know? He put up with so much shit from me, and he still loved me. Dunno why, can’t see why anyone would love me at eighteen, but he did. And then the accident happened and he lost everything - he couldn’t cope with it. He should have had a long, happy life and sometimes I feel like I took that away from him.”

“The accident wasn’t your fault, Aaron.”

“I know. But I was the one who fed him a cocktail of poison and let him die. And I know, I know it was what he wanted, but why do I get my happy ending when he ended up paralysed and dead at 22?”

“Life’s not fair.” Robert said after a moment. “Sounds like he deserves to be here more than I do.”

“Robert….”

“I’ve done a lot of bad stuff in my life, you know that better than anyone. There’s times I wonder why I’m still sitting here, and why I get to be happy when people are _dead_ because of me.” 

“Why d’you think we are then? Still here, happy - even after everything.”

Robert shrugged. “I don’t know if theres a reason. Maybe me and you just got lucky, or maybe there is some bigger picture this all feeds into. I don’t know. I just know that I love you, and every day I get to be with you makes me want to make up for every bad thing I’ve ever done.”

“Mad to think everything comes down to luck in the end.” Aaron murmured. “He got pretty unlucky then. Landed himself with me and ended up dead in the end.”

“I’m sure he’d disagree, he loved you.” Robert shivered, the cold harsh against his cheeks. “Jesus, it is freezing.”

Aaron couldn’t help but agree. “You had tea yet?”

Robert shook his head. “I’m starving.” He admitted.

Aaron got to his feet, offering Robert a hand. “Let’s go get something to eat then.” He said, intertwining their fingers tightly. He looked at Jackson’s gravestone one last time before they started to walk back toward the pub.

_Jackson Walsh._

_Loving son and boyfriend._

_I hope you are proud of me,_ Aaron couldn’t help but think as he walked back to his life in the Woolie, his family, mum and Liv, Robert - whether it was luck, or something bigger, Aaron Dingle was a happy man, and he hoped Jackson was proud he managed to find real, life changing happiness in the end. 

For a long time after Jackson died, Aaron figured he didn’t deserve it. He was glad Robert, despite all his flaws, had come along and made him realise he could be happy in the end.

Or was it a beginning, considering they were going to be married in just over a month - a new chapter for them both. 

Either way, Aaron was happy, and he hoped Jackson was happy about that, wherever he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should probably have prefaced this chapter by admitting i wasn't a particular fan of the aaron and jackson storyline after the accident, but i know its very much canon how much he meant to aaron, and i'd love to see them have a chat like this on the actual show, so here we are.
> 
> thank you so much for the lovely comments and support so far - you're keeping a smile on this very stressed final years face!


	12. aaron vs rebecca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron and rebecca have a bit of a chat.

Aaron had his beanie hat pulled down low over his ears as he worked, his headphones blasting out a playlist Liv had made on Spotify. It was all bright and cheery pop music, and it was exactly what he needed to get through the harsh, cold winter morning.

Adam was out on a job, Robert had driven to Birmingham for meetings and would be gone until that evening, so Aaron was on his own. 

He didn’t usually mind running the scrapyard by himself. With Adam and Robert both gone, he generally got a bit of peace from their constant nattering - Aaron was happy to work in silence most days, Adam and Robert were not. 

Today however, he really wasn’t enjoying it. It was cold, and damp, and Aaron would give anything to have someone sitting in the cabin with the kettle on, because despite the thick gloves he had on him, Aaron’s fingers were stiff, and numb. 

Aaron grumbled to himself as the engine of the car he was scrapping wouldn’t budge, his fingers too cold to get a proper grip. 

Maybe it was time to bite the bullet and go make himself a cuppa. 

Aaron strode across the yard to the cabin, stepping inside. Robert had bought them a space heater for the winter, and it was pumping out heat, making the little cabin a safe haven from the harsh winter weather outside.

Flicking on the kettle, Aaron tossed his hat aside and took out his phone, smiling to himself as he saw a text from Robert. Robert loved to text him all sorts of useless shit, and a picture cup of coffee and and a doughnut graced his phone screen.

_Breakfast of kings. You busy?_

Aaron leaned against his desk, typing out a quick reply. It wasn’t particularly busy that morning, but he was glad of it - they’d had a lot to catch up on after he got back to work once he’d recovered from the crash, so it was good to be on top of it. 

He’d just settled down at his desk with a piping hot cup of tea, phone in hand ready to ring Robert and see if he had a spare five minutes to chat and keep Aaron entertained while he enjoyed his tea, when his peace was shattered.

Rebecca White.

Aaron wasn’t a fashion conscious kind of guy, but he saw the appeal in looking good - he didn’t see the appeal in wearing knee high, high-heeled boots when it was barely two degrees outside and the whole village was soaked from a week of thunderstorms.

If Liv ever decided to dress like that, god help him.

“Robert in?” Rebecca asked brightly.

“No.” Aaron replied shortly.

“Will he be back soon?”

“No.”

“You’re a man of few words, Aaron.” 

Aaron shrugged. “Don’t see the point in us having a conversation. It’s not like we’ve got much in common.”

“We’ve got Robert.” Rebecca offered.

“Nah, **I’ve** got Robert. He’s my fiancé. You’re just his ex-wife’s sister, nothing too special about that.” Aaron corrected, the ring on his finger catching his eye as he spoke. “I know you two have a deal about him getting money when you finally land that family of yours in it, but don’t start thinking you and him are friends - or that you have a chance with him.”

“Can’t blame a girl for trying.”

“Eh, I can actually, when you’ve been trying for weeks and you’re not taking no for an answer.”

“Bit jealous, are we?” Rebecca said. “If you trust him so much, why are you being so defensive? Afraid he’ll cheat?”

“I trust him. It’s you I don’t trust. See, he tells me everything, and I know you kissed him, and I know he didn’t enjoy it - and I know that I’m the one who he came running home to and fucked in the bathroom of the Woolpack because he couldn’t help himself.” 

“Aaron, you and me could have been really good friends in another life.” Rebecca said, her eyes bright.

“Mm, not in this life. I’ve got all the friends I need, thanks.” Aaron jerked his head toward the door. “Do one, eh? I was trying to enjoy my cuppa and ring my fiancé before you arrived to bleat off about summat.”

Rebecca raised her hands in surrender. “Tell Robert I called by.”

Aaron just rolled his eyes, picking up his phone as she left the cabin. He dialled Robert’s number, his fiancé picking up after a couple of rings. 

“ _Miss me that much, eh?”_

“I know you’re about to make a mint off of her psycho family, but that Rebecca one is doing my head in.” Aaron responded, savouring a sip of his tea. 

_“She can be infuriating. What’s she done now?”_

“Dropped in to the scrapyard like she owned the place, looking for you. Claims me and her could have been friends in another life.”

“ _In another life I’d prefer to have never met the Whites.”_

“I don’t think you're on your own with that one.” Aaron twisted his ring around his finger. “Hows Birmingham?”

_“Boring. They were easy to win over, I’ll have the deal signed before lunch and I’ll be home for dinner.”_

“Liv’s at Gabby’s tonight.”

_“Yeah? We should go into Hotten or something then, make a night of it. Have a proper meal out, the full works.”_

“I could go for dinner and a few pints away from the village.” 

_“Aaron, I can’t take one more night sitting in the same pub as Charity, listening to her be an absolute sad sack. I know she’s been through it with Cain, but fucking hell.”_

“Book us summat then.” Aaron smiled. “We didn’t properly celebrate getting engaged, just me and you.”

_“Theres a romantic in ya after all, eh Dingle?”_

“Shut it.” Aaron rolled his eyes. “Go finish your deal and get home, I’m bored outta my mind up here.”

_“Will do. Love you.”_

Aaron tried to ignore how his heart still fluttered when he heard those words. “Love ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not wildly excited about the jealous aaron spoilers we're getting - i'd rather see aaron just put rebecca in her place, so i indulged myself.


	13. suck it up, for your son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robert has enough and gives paddy a piece of his mind

“Robert, I’m really not in the mood.” Aaron said, shaking his head as Robert asked him another question.

“Aaron, we’re getting married in less than two months. We need to make some decisions on stuff!” Robert argued. “Or else we’re going to end up with an empty venue, nothing to wear and no food.”

“I’m just not in the mood today Robert, alright?!”

“You’re never in the mood.” Robert ran a frustrated hand through his hair. 

“Well, you’re the one who asked me to marry ya, you can plan it.”

“That’s not how weddings work, Aaron. It’s supposed to be about both of us, not just what I want.” 

“Well maybe I don’t want to get married anymore, ever think of that?” Aaron snapped, storming out of the back room, blowing past Chas as he did.

Chas winced as she heard her son’s angry words, looking at a clearly upset and frustrated Robert. “He didn’t mean that,” She offered, flicking on the kettle. 

“It feels like he does.” 

“You know our Aaron, he’s as stubborn as they come.” Chas said. “Cuppa?”

“Yeah, ta.” Robert nodded, moving away from the fridge he was leaning against to grab the milk. “It just feels like this is all being left to me, Chas, and it’s his wedding too. I want him to be involved in organising all this.”

“What about postponing it?” Chas offered up a suggestion. “Until his head’s in a better place. It’s not been that long since the accident, he might not be in the right headspace for it.”

“But _he_ picked the wedding date, Chas. I was happy to leave it as long as he wanted, but Aaron picked New Year’s Day.”

Chas offered him a smile, passing him a cup of tea. “Let him calm down before you try push it any more.”

Robert nodded, not saying anything for a second. “I think I know what it is.” He admitted, taking a long sip of the warm drink. For all her faults, Chas made the best cup of tea he’d ever had, perfect amount of milk and sugar.

“Yeah? Go on then.”

“Paddy.” Robert said. “He tried talking to him about the wedding a couple of weeks back, but he hasn’t even replied to the invite yet. It’s driving Aaron mad, he wants his dad there.”

“Paddy’s stubborn when he wants to be too.”

“I tried talking to him about us before I even proposed and he wouldn’t hear it.” Robert said. It was so frustrating to know that this was affecting Aaron so badly, and there was nothing he could do. “I want Aaron to be happy, and I know he’s not going to be if Paddy doesn’t get on board with this.”

Chas gave his elbow a squeeze. “I don’t think theres much you can do unless you’re willing to put your neck on the line to talk to Paddy again.” 

“Mm.” Robert watched as Chas left the room with her tea, heading back into the bar. He stayed standing alone for another few minutes before dumping his cup in the sink, grabbing his keys.

It was colder than he’d anticipated, and Robert shivered against the wind, his thin shirt not doing much to keep him warm. Stalking across the village like a man on a mission, Robert knocked furiously on Paddy’s door.

“What do you want?” Paddy looked annoyed.

“Me and you are never going to get on.” Robert said. “But we’ve got one thing in common, and thats Aaron. We both love him, and we both want the best for him, and he is not going to enjoy the wedding the way he’s supposed to if he’s thinking about how his dad isn’t there.”

“I don’t like you.”

“I don’t care.” Robert said. “Paddy, I could care less what you think of me. I’m happy, I’ve got Aaron, and he’s everything I need. But he needs _you_ , and I’m never going to forgive you if you don’t suck it up and come to our wedding - and he never will either.”

“You done?” 

“Just had to say my bit.” Robert said, moving away from the doorstep. He stopped, looking back at Paddy. “You mightn’t think much of me, Paddy, but at least I’m there for him. You haven’t been doing much of that this year.”

“You have no right to barge into my house and talk to me like this.” 

“Again, I don’t _really_ care.” Robert rolled his eyes. “Aaron’s my priority and he’s been in a mood for about three weeks because you can’t get your shiny egghead out of your ass and reply to our wedding invite. You’d better do it quickly, because Aaron doesn’t deserve all this shit from you. I might, but he doesn’t.” 

___

“I like the blue and green.” 

Robert looked up from his laptop, Aaron standing over his shoulder. “Yeah? I was thinking the same.”

Aaron sat down next to him on the couch, grabbing the laptop. “Is that for the flowers?”

Robert nodded. 

“We’re not getting too many flowers, are we?” Aaron scrunched his nose up.

“Not if you don’t want to.” Robert wondered what had gotten into his fiancé. Two days ago, Aaron hadn’t so much as entertained the idea of wedding planning.

“I’m sorry, for what I said the other day. I do want to marry ya.” Aaron said, flicking between the various tabs Robert had open on his computer, flowers and suits and the like. “I just got a bit frustrated. Paddy was doing my head in.”

“I get it, he’s your dad and you want him to be involved.” Robert shrugged off Aaron’s apology.

“I’m still sorry though.” Aaron said, his voice so genuine and honest that Robert couldn’t do anything except kiss him, a soft press of lips that meant an awful lot to both of them. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Aaron grinned, his eyes bright. “But next time, maybe don’t tell Paddy he has a shiny egghead.”

Robert choked. “What?”

“I’d gone to see Paddy when you called around to have a go.” Aaron said. “Thanks for looking out for me.”

Robert smiled. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> paddy and aaron's relationship has been my fav for such a long time and emmerdale need to get their shit together and fix it. i like to think robert recognises just how important paddy is to aaron and is as done with paddy's shit as i am these days!
> 
> thanks as always for the kudos and comments - writing this is the best stress relief, largely due to you all being lovely!


	14. robert no mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron comes to the startling realisation that his fiance hasn't got any friends.

It was after an evening listening to Adam enthusiastically plan Aaron’s stag do, an overnight trip to Leeds that promised nothing but alcohol and food, that Aaron realised something about his fiancé - Robert didn’t have any friends. 

Aaron wouldn’t say he was Mr Popular, but there was still a good list of people Adam wanted to invite along to their weekend in Leeds - mates in the scrap trade, old friends of theirs from when they were teenagers that they’d kept in contact with, cousins and mates from the village.

Robert had stayed uncharacteristically quiet for the entire conversation, sipping his pint and playing with his engagement ring, his expression unreadable.

“What are you going to do for your stag then, eh?” Aaron asked as they got ready for bed, bundling up his jumper and firing it at the washing basket in the corner of their room. 

Robert shrugged, tugging a pyjama t-shirt on over his head. “Nothing.” 

“You have to do something.”

“I’ll probably just have dinner with Vic.” Robert said, running a hand through his hair. He’d been too lazy to have a shower after their evening in the pub, so it was still thick with gel.

“Your stag do is going to be dinner with your sister?” Aaron raised an eyebrow. “I know you’re an old man now, but Jesus Robert, live a little.”

“Leave it Aaron, eh?” Robert said, his expression pleading. He pulled back their duvet, making to get into bed. 

Aaron wasn’t about to drop the subject however. “Why don’t you want to have a stag do?” He pressed. “I thought you’d be well up for a mad weekend away from this place. Get smashed and come home with the hangover to end all hangovers.”  


“And who would I invite Aaron?” Robert replied snappily. “I’m not exactly the most popular person in the village.”

“You could invite whoever you like, Rob. Friends from when you lived away, all sorts. You know plenty of people!”

“Yeah, I know plenty of people. None of those people are my friends.” Robert said, sitting down on the edge of their bed, his back to Aaron. “I don’t have friends. How sad is that? I’m 30 years old and the only people in the entire world I can actually consider friends are my fiancé, my sister and my step-mother.” 

“Robert…” Aaron sighed, crossing the room so he could sit down next to his fiancé. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Robert shrugged off his concern. 

“It does if you’re upset.” Aaron nudged. “We could have a joint stag do.”

Robert snorted. “Thats even sadder. You can introduce me to all your mates, yeah? Hey, this is Robert my fiancé, he hasn’t actually got any friends so he’s tagging along on my stag do. Yeah, I’m marrying _that_ saddo.”

“Robert, you’re not a saddo.” Aaron rolled his eyes.

“Oh, really? Even if my brother wasn’t on the run, I’d probably avoid inviting him to my absolutely wild stag-do with Vic and Diane in case we started a fist fight.” Robert rubbed roughly at his eyes, a telltale sign he was holding back tears. “Aaron, just have your stag do, eh? Enjoy yourself. I’ll have a quiet weekend at home, and we’ll both be happy.”

“Nope. You’re coming to my stag-do. Vic too - we can just have a joint one. When have we ever been traditional anyway?”

“Aaron.”

“ _Robert_.” Aaron mimicked. “This is the second and last time you’re ever getting married, alright? So this is your last chance at a stag do.”

“What, not afraid I’ll find someone new on your wild night in Leeds?”

“Mum’d cut your balls off if you ever cheated on me.” Aaron said brightly. “Come on. Lets have a joint stag, it’ll be fun - we can get smashed with my annoying mates, and spend a night away from mum and Liv in a hotel in Leeds. It’ll be fun.”

“Adam’ll try and tape you to a lamppost or summat.” 

“I’d like to see him try.” Aaron grabbed Robert’s face, turning it so he was looking at him properly. “We’re having a joint stag then, yeah?” 

Robert smiled - Aaron’s voice didn’t exactly make it sound like he’d accept a no. “Alright.”

“And on the friends thing, Rob - maybe if you were less of a sarky bastard, people would like you more.” Aaron planted a sloppy kiss on his lips before rolling across their bed, settling down on his pillow.

Robert rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a shithead Aaron, it doesn’t suit ya.”

“You love it.” Aaron grinned. “And I’m not wrong.”

“Yeah, but you love me being a sarky bastard. It _totally_ turns you on.” Robert laughed, turning to look at his fiancé. 

“This is why you don’t have friends. You try and sleep with everyone.”

Robert looked incredulous, frowning as Aaron pressed his freezing cold feet to his stomach, icy toes shoving his t-shirt out of the way. How was Aaron always so goddamn cold? “I do not! I - _fuck_ \- Aaron, you drive me mad, you know that?”

“Yup. Now go to sleep - _Robert no mates_.”


	15. the hot water bottle incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robert discovers chas' habit of putting a hot water bottle in aaron's bed when the weather gets cold.

Robert flopped back down on their bed, something rubbery and warm under his back as he laid across the blanket. Raising an eyebrow, Robert sat up again, reaching under their duvet. 

There was a bright blue hot water bottle settled under the duvet, the warm water filled bottle heating up their bed. 

“Aaron?” Robert held up the hot water bottle. “Whats this?”

Aaron turned around, and snorted. “Thats my mum.”

“What?”  


“She does this thing, when its cold - she’ll make me a hot water bottle and shove it under the blanket so it’s all warm when I go to bed. Thinks it makes up for when she wasn’t much of a mum to me, I think.” Aaron reached under his side of the blanket, producing a hot water bottle in the most ridiculous teddy bear case Robert had ever seen. “Not sure she’s realised I’m not five anymore.”

Robert couldn’t help but smile, the hot water bottle in his hands.

“Bit weird she’s coming into our room when we’re not here, innit?” Aaron mumbled to himself. “I’ll say summat to her.”

“It’s nice.”

“Huh?”  


“It’s nice, your mum doing this for you.” Robert gestured at the hot water bottle. “Means she’s thinking about ya.”

Aaron smiled. “Suppose. Don’t think she knows I’m sharing my bed with a human space heater these days though.”

Robert was possibly the most warm-blooded person in the world. Even when the weather was absolutely freezing, he was somehow warm - sleeping next to him every night was a blessing and a curse.

“Ya alright?”

Robert hadn’t realised he’d been staring at the hot water bottle in his hands so intently. “Yeah….” He trailed off, looking at his fiancé. “It’s been a long time since someones been a mum to me, I suppose.”

“You miss her? Your mum?”

“Yeah.” Robert admitted. “I forget about it sometimes, but then something happens and it all comes flooding back and I remember she's dead. If I try hard enough I can convince myself that she’s still here, that I can go visit her. And then I remember that I can't, that she's gone and if I want to visit her I have to go sit at her graveside."

Aaron couldn’t help but be surprised at Robert’s sincere honesty. They were getting better at talking about their feelings, but this was new territory. “You don’t talk about her much.”

“Guess sometimes I feel like I’d have just disappointed her if she was still around. I disappointed everyone else.”

“How many times have I got to tell ya, you’re not a disappointment.” Aaron said, sitting down next to Robert. He gave him an intent, sincere look, trying to say everything he couldn’t find the words for with his eyes.

“I suppose I’ll never know now.”

“I suppose not.” Aaron agreed. “But you’re not a disappointment to me, or Liv, or Vic. And Diane will come around and see you were only doing whats best for your family by not telling her what was going on. You try and hide it Rob, but you’re a good person underneath it all.”

“Damnit, you figured me out.” Robert joked.

“Think I have, actually.” Aaron pressed a kiss to his lips. “Wanna watch a movie or summat? I’m not tired enough to go to sleep.”

“I’ll take the or summat.” Robert said, his expression happier than it had been a fewminutes previously. “We’ve got a lovely warm bed thanks to your mum, shame to waste it.”

Aaron grimaced. “Don’t mention my mum again for the rest of the night and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

“Deal. Get your kit off, Dingle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> felt like a bit of silly fluff was needed after the past few days of political madness (politics student here guys, couldn't not acknowledge it.)
> 
> i headcannon chas as doing silly mumsy things like this a lot tbh. 
> 
> thanks for the support as always!


	16. it's beginning to look a lot like christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a moment between aaron and robert during their weekend getaway to berlin.

Robert was lost in another world as he watched Aaron browse the various stands at the market, entranced by it all. It was a winter wonderland, lights strung up everywhere, soft music playing from speakers dotted around the whole market, snowflakes beginning to fall, making the whole thing look picture perfect. 

Aaron looked so genuinely carefree, and happy, and it was making the whole evening more magical. They’d booked a long weekend away in Berlin a few weeks ago, and the start of December had brought a much needed break for both of them.

Liv was acting up, and the whole village still felt a bit on edge in the aftermath of the crash, and they were both stressed - Paddy’s response (or lack thereof) to their wedding invitation was doing Aaron’s head in, and practically wedding planning _solo_ was doing Robert’s head in.

He loved Aaron, but god, he couldn’t make a decision on anything for the wedding that was less than a month away now. He was full of noncommittal shrugs and grunts, and Robert was frustrated - it was **their** day.

They were on the verge of being at each other’s throats half the time these days, and their quiet few days in Berlin were doing them the world of good. They’d wandered the city, and visited museums that had even Aaron engrossed, and they’d eaten enough pretzels and drank enough beer to tide them over until Christmas.

It was nice, and calm, and everything they needed.

Aaron hadn’t travelled much outside of France, and Robert was excited to be able to by by Aaron’s side as he took in all the sights, experiencing Berlin for the first time. Robert quite liked Berlin, he’d been there a few times - but it was more fun with Aaron, just like everything else seemed to be. 

It helped that it was nearly Christmas.

Robert _loved_ Christmas. He loved the tree, the decorations, the slap up meal - and he couldn’t wait for their first Christmas together, their first _proper_ Christmas. 

Kicking it all off with a trip to one of the best Christmas market’s in Europe wasn’t half bad, either.

“They actually roast chestnuts on an open fire?” Aaron scrunched up his nose, passing Robert the hot mulled wine he’d requested, sitting next to him on the bench. It was icy cold, and the warm drink was absolutely delicious as Robert lifted the cup to his lips.

Aaron looked ridiculously gorgeous, a black beanie pulled down over his ears, a scarf Robert had bought him wrapped tightly around his neck. His eyes were bright as he spoke, his lips stained red from the wine.

“Smells good, doesn’t it?”

“Mm.” Aaron looked around. “It’s nice.”

“I love Christmas.”

“Yeah?”

Robert nodded. “It was always my favourite holiday. Always imagined having my own family to put a tree up with and all that.”

“I was never much of a one for Christmas.” Aaron admitted, taking another sip of his drink. “This is alright though.”

“Only alright?”  


“It’s good.” Aaron relented, nudging Robert’s side. “Nice to get away.”

“We should go on holiday more often.” Robert said thoughtfully. “It’s nice to be away from the village for a bit.”

“No gossiping.” Aaron grinned.

“No-one breathing down my neck wondering when this report and that report was going to be ready.” Robert said, thinking back to the previous weekend when Laurence had interrupted their Sunday lunch, looking for an invoice. 

“He’s just taking all the shit going on with Chrissie and Rebecca out on you.” Aaron commented. “You’re good at your job.”

“Still drives me mad though, I barely want to see him during the work week.” Robert said. “Don’t want to talk about Laurence though.”

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Maybe I don’t want to talk at all.” Robert said, leaning forward and kissing Aaron’s red stained lips. “Maybe I wanna have a go on that ferris wheel.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t think you liked ferris wheels.”

“I don’t,” Robert shrugged, standing up and throwing his cup away. “But it’s a good excuse to sit back, enjoy the lights and kiss the face off ya.”

Aaron laughed, following his fiancé’s lead and accepting the hand he offered him. “Can we go ice-skating later?” 

“Anything you want, Aaron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> christmas is my favourite time of year and i know it's only november but i couldn't help myself.
> 
> thanks as always for the support!


	17. lazy evenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron has a shit day at work, and he and robert have a quiet evening on the couch.

Robert looked up as Aaron banged into the living room, a frustrated look on his face. “Ya alright?” He asked, concerned. 

“Shit day.” Aaron grumbled, rubbing a hand across his face. He looked knackered, tugging the sleeves of his hoodie down over his hands. “We were only in Berlin for a couple of days, I dunno how Adam managed to get so behind on stuff - _and_ Pete was giving him a hand scrapping.”

“I’ll help out with some paperwork tomorrow, eh? Get you back on schedule. I haven't got much to do for Home James for the rest of the week.” 

Aaron toed off his work boots, nodding. “Thanks.”

“C’mere.” Robert gestured, budging up on the couch so there was room for Aaron. “Watch some shit telly with me.”

“Shit telly sounds great.” Aaron said, flopping down on the couch, his head in Robert’s lap. He curled up on the small couch, clearly exhausted.

Aaron usually wasn’t so comfortable being so affectionate with Robert downstairs - he saved that side of him for when they were alone, not when they were in the backroom of the pub, where anyone could walk in.

But he was clearly in need of it that evening, and Robert was happy to give his fiancé exactly what he needed, running a hand through Aaron’s gelled hair, working his natural curls free with his fingers. 

“Why are you watching repeats of The Chase?” Aaron mumbled.

“Dunno, seemed better than watching those soaps your mum loves.” Robert said. “I reckon I’d be good at this.”

“Because you’re full of shit?”

“Because I know loads of random facts! I’d walk away with like twenty grand.” Robert said. “I’d buy us a house.”

“With twenty grand?”

“It’d be a start.” Robert said. “You think about it?”

“What?”

“Having a place of our own.” 

“Yeah. Not much for sale around the village these days though, thats why we said we’d just keep saving for a while.”

“The Mill is up for sale.”

Aaron looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. “It’s also completely gutted after the fire.”

“Yeah, but that just means we could really make it our own. Y’know? Get a proper architect in and everything.” 

“I’m not Chrissie, Rob, I haven’t got that kind of money.”

“It could be a long term project.” Robert said. “That way we’re not just buying whatever random house comes up around the village, it would really be _ours_. Just think about it, eh?”

“I will.” Aaron said sincerely, his hand resting on Robert’s knee, his fingers tracing patterns on the inside of his leg. It was so natural and comfortable, it was nice. 

“We should go for dinner next weekend.” Robert said. “Have a night out, just the two of us.”

“Sounds good.” Aaron said, his voice sleepy. 

“You liked that Indian place, yeah?”

“Wasn’t bad..”

Robert couldn’t help but smile. Aaron was half asleep in his lap, fighting to keep his eyes closed. Running a thumb across Aaron’s cheek, Robert watched as Aaron finally gave into his body, dosing off. 

Turning down the volume on the TV, Robert settled back on the couch, scrolling absently though his phone. They’d settled on New York for a honeymoon in the end, Aaron had never been to America - he’d been looking into stuff for them to do while they were over, a few tabs open on his phone.

Aaron would have been happy to have their honeymoon in a _field,_ but Robert wanted it to be more exciting than that. They’d only get one, after all - and Chas was happy to mind Liv for ten days while they jetted off. 

It was going to be brilliant. Ten completely uninterrupted days with the gorgeous man asleep in his lap. 

Robert looked up as he heard voices, Chas and Paddy entering the backroom. 

“Aaron, love -“ Chas stopped as Robert held a finger to his lips, gesturing to a sound asleep Aaron. “Ah, look. He’s knackered, the poor pet.”

Robert smiled at Aaron. “Yeah, bit of a shit day at work. Said I’d let him sleep for a bit.”

“Pizza alright for tonight?” Chas said, Paddy standing silently in the kitchen. “Never did get around to doing the shop.”

“Pizza sounds great. I can do the shop tomorrow by the way.” Robert offered, his voice quiet. “I’ve not got a meeting in the morning, I can run into Hotten.”

“Thanks love. Liv at Gabby’s?”

Robert nodded. “She’s staying over, no school tomorrow. And I checked that with the school.”

“Paddy, are you going to say a word or are you going to stand there like a lemon?” Chas raised an eyebrow.

“I called round to see Aaron.” Paddy said, wringing his hands. “But I’ll check in with him tomorrow.”

Aaron twisted underneath Robert’s arm, mumbling something as he twisted their fingers together, holding onto Robert’s hand tightly. 

“Huh?” Robert said softly, turning his attention to his fiancé.  


“You smell good.” Aaron said, clearly unaware of the fact they were no longer on their own. He kept his eyes closed, his breathing evening out again as he drifted back to sleep. 

“I better let Bailey get off.” Chas said, shoving Paddy toward the door. “You fancy a pint, Paddy?”

“I best get off.” Paddy shook his head, shooting Robert and Aaron one last lingering glance. “Bye Robert.”

Robert gave him a nod, Aaron’s hand warm in his own. “See ya.”

Paddy followed Chas out of the room, and Robert looked back at Aaron. He looked so completely at ease, he didn’t want to wake him - even if Aaron would be annoyed he let him sleep.

Another half an hour wouldn’t do any harm. 


	18. fighting your corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which aaron has enough of rebecca white trying to get it on with his fiance.

Aaron knew something was up before he even got a good look at Robert, his fiancé hunched over the kitchen table. “Rob?” His voice was soft as he approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Robert looked up, his expression shocking Aaron - his eyes were red-rimmed, his cheeks blotchy from tears. 

“Ya alright?” Aaron sat down in the chair opposite, concerned. “Whats wrong?”

“Rebecca.”

“Whats she done now?”

“She won’t back off!” Robert said, clearly frustrated. “I’m not giving her the impression I want anything from her, and she’s still going for it.”

“Whats she going for?” Aaron was confused.

“She tried to kiss me again. Well, she kissed me again and then got offended when I shoved her off.” Robert said, running a hand across his face. “And then she had the gall to tell me you were just a phase, and she could show me what I _really_ wanted.” 

Robert shoved his chair back, annoyed. “I _know_ I’m bi, Aaron. Its taken me so long to accept it and she comes along and thinks she knows me better than I know myself? She’s _insane_.”

“Don’t let her get to you, Rob.” Aaron offered.

“It’s hard not to.” Robert admitted. “Aaron - you know why it took me so long to wrap myself around all this, and it’s not - I don’t like having someone walk into my life and tell me **my** sexuality is a phase.”

Aaron wasn’t sure what to say.

“I chose **you** , Aaron, and no matter how many times I tell her that, she is not getting the message.” Robert looked like he was about to start crying, looking so vulnerable and emotional, it surprised Aaron. “I don’t want this.”

He sounded so upset, something in Aaron just snapped. “Where is she?” 

“I don’t - I don’t know. I just yelled at her to get out.” 

Aaron nodded, grabbing his car keys.

“Aaron, what are you doing?”

“I’m going to sort this.” Aaron said. “I’ve had enough of that creepy family making our lives miserable.”

With that, he stalked out of the backroom and into the pub, looking around for Rebecca. She wasn’t there (clearly knew better) so he stepped outside, spotting Rebecca and Chrissie outside the cafe. 

“Oi!” Aaron yelled, making the two women turn around. “You.” He directed at Rebecca, clearly angry. “Stay away from my fiancé.”

“I can’t help it if he wants me, Aaron.” Rebecca said, as if butter wouldn’t melt.  
  
“Yeah, and you know you can’t trust him.” Chrissie interjected, a shit-eating grin on her face. She was clearly loving this, regardless of how much she hated her sister. 

“You’re both really making me rethink the whole not hitting women thing.” Aaron said. “He. Doesn’t. Want. You. Dunno how many times he has to tell ya that.”

“Is that what he's told you then? Oh, Aaron, you’re being played.” Chrissie said, talking to him as if he was a stupid kid.

“Really? Say that to him then.” Aaron jerked his head at Robert, who’d been on his heels the entire time. “Because he’s the one who’s upset because your _mental_ sister wont stop coming on to him.”

“Aaron, they’re never going to believe you..” Robert tried, a gentle hand on Aaron’s wrist. 

“Do it again, and I’ll have you up on assault charges, because thats what you’re doing, throwing yourself all over someone who doesn’t want it.” Aaron said, grabbing Robert’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “You’re disgusting. Stay away from him, or you’ll have me to deal with.” 

With that, Aaron turned on his heel and walked away, holding tightly to Robert’s hand. 

“Thank you.” Robert said quietly, a grateful expression on his face. 

“I know what you’ve been through to accept who you are, and no one is ever going to take that away from ya.” Aaron said, cracking a smile. “And no one gets to kiss ya except me, thanks very much.”

“I don’t want to kiss anyone except you.” Robert said sincerely.

“Good.” Aaron said, pressing a kiss to Robert’s lips. It was one of the first times they’d kissed in the middle of the main street, and Aaron kind of linked it - liked knowing that he could kiss Robert in front of whoever he liked, liked showing the world that Robert was his. 

And if it proved his point about Robert being his to Rebecca even more, well, he wasn’t going to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd like emmerdale to take the approach of 'stay the hell away from robert he doesn't want you' because if i see the word seduce in reference to robert and rebecca one more time i'll go mad, tbh. but i know they won't because its emmerdale, so heres my bit of self indulgence for the week in the form of aaron standing up for his fiance!
> 
> thanks for the support as always.


	19. the end of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron reflects on his happiness over chips and a drunken conversation with robert at the end of their stag do.

Aaron was drunk.

He was very, _very_ drunk.

They were in a bar in Leeds (a gay bar, much to Victoria’s excitement, she’d never been before) and Aaron had lost count of the amount of shots that had been thrust into his hands that night so far. 

He was very drunk. 

He was also really fucking happy. 

“Aaron. I’m gonna die if Adam gives me one more shot.” Robert slurred, struggling to stand up right. “I know we’re brothers-in-law and all that but I _can’t_.”

Aaron laughed, looping an arm around his absolutely smashed fiancé’s waist, holding him close. “You want some water?”  
  
“I think the Dingles might judge me.” Robert said in a stage whisper, looking across the bar. Some of Aaron’s younger cousins had been invited along to the stag do, and they were drinking Robert under the table.

“It can be our little secret.” Aaron reassured, leaning across the bar, asking for a pint of water. He held the glass out to Robert, the blonde man gratefully drinking half of it in one go. 

“Love you.” Robert said, smiling brightly at Aaron. He could just about hear him over the loud, thumping music, strobe lights making him feel even drunker than he was. 

“Love you too, soft lad.” Aaron said, still holding tightly to Robert. 

“No, I mean I really love you. You’re my favourite person, Aaron.” Robert said. “You know? I get so excited to get to wake up next to you. I love you.”

“Alright ya sap, trying saying all this when we’re not hammered.”

“But you know, right?”  


“I know.” Aaron looked around at the chaos, Adam and Victoria centre-stage in the middle of the dance-floor, spinning each other around. They didn’t look like they’d miss the two of them too much if they snuck away from the party. 

He looked at Robert, who was attempting to rest his head on Aaron’s shoulder, but somehow missing him entirely, his head lolling in the the air.

Maybe leaving was a good idea.

“Come on.” Aaron said, tugging Robert toward the door. “I want chips.”

“Oh my god, _chips_.” Robert’s eyes lit up. 

Aaron snorted. “Idiot.”

They stepped out into the street, the freezing December air hitting them both immediately, cutting through their drunken haze.

“God, I am so drunk.” Robert laughed, stumbling slightly.

“Mm. You are.”

“Because you’re sober, aren’t ya?” 

“Never said I was.”

“C’mere.” Robert grabbed Aaron’s hand, pulling him close. He kissed him softly, covering Aaron’s mouth with his own. Robert’s mouth tasted like the most awful combination of tequila and beer, and any other day, and Aaron would have shoved him away and told him to go brush his teeth, but not tonight.

Tonight Aaron could care less, because he was snogging the face off his fiancé in the middle of the street at two am, and he was getting married in less than a month, and he was finally fucking **happy**.

Like, completely, absolutely, unreservedly happy. 

He knew the bliss wasn’t going to last.

Someday, real life would kick back in, and he’d be in shit form, and Robert would annoy him to no end, and Liv would start acting up again, but right there and then, Aaron was blissfully happy and not even Robert’s rank breath was going to change that.

“I love you.” Aaron said, completely unprompted. A lot of the time, Robert was the one to say it first - Robert was the better one of the both of them when it came to being vocal about how he felt, and that was saying something because Robert was a closed book most of the time.

“I love you too.” Robert said, hugging him closely. “I can’t wait to marry ya.” 

“I know.” Aaron said, pulling him down the street. “But I wasn’t joking when I said I wanted chips. This hangover is going to be hell.”

“What if we keep drinking?”

“Stay drunk forever?”

“Just until we get back to the village and can go die in bed.” Robert said. “I’m going to smack Adam on the drive back tomorrow, his voice is already going through my brain.”

“Oi, thats my best mate.”

“What, I’m not your best mate?”

“Nah, you’re my fiancé. Adam’ll always be my best mate, not my fault you’ve got no friends.” Aaron smirked.

“Low blow.”

“Meh.”

“Speaking of low blows…”

“Keep it in your pants, eh? I’m not getting arrested for public indecency on our stag night.” Aaron said, stepping into the queue outside the chipper. “I’ll get ya a battered sausage though.”

“Ugh, _rank_. Chips and curry please.” 

The queue moved quickly, and the two of them sat on the wall opposite the chipper a few minutes later, piping hot paper bags in hand. 

“You think things are going to be different when we’re married?”

“What d’you mean?” Robert said, his mouth stuffed full of chips.

“You’re a messy drunk.” Aaron commented, shrugging. “Dunno. Aren’t things meant to be different?”

“As long as we’re happy, I don’t care. I spent most of my first marriage wishing it was you I was waking up next to, whether I admitted it or not. So however its going to feel when we do get married, it doesn’t matter because I’ll be happy just being married to ya.” Robert shoved another handful of chips into his mouth, grateful for the greasy food that was sobering him up slightly. 

Aaron didn’t know what to say, not really.

Sometimes, this was still all so new to him, the real relationship, the honesty, the communication.

“Think we’ll make it work then?” He said, already sure of Robert’s answer.

“Course we will!” Robert said brightly. “I told ya, I don’t want easy.”

“Messed up forever, yeah, I know.” Aaron finished for him, shifting so he was sitting closer to Robert. He said everything he couldn’t say in words with his actions, pressing their shoulders together.

He liked being close to Robert. Not even in a sex way ( _not that he was opposed to that_ ) but in the just being next to him kind of way - holding his hand, a hand on Robert’s leg, just _sitting_ next to him.

“Oi! You two, you’re not supposed to leave your own stag party.” Victoria yelled at them, her high heels in hand as she and Adam wandered up the street toward them. “Oh, you got _chips_!”

“Go get your own!” Robert protested as Victoria helped herself, slinging an arm around her brother’s shoulder.

“That place was amazing!” Victoria declared. “Thats the best night out I’ve had in ages. How come we don’t go out to gay bars together more?”

“Because Robert hates them.” Aaron smirked.

“I don’t hate them!” Robert protested when Victoria punched him in the shoulder.

“You’re gay Robert, why would you hate gay bars?” She exclaimed.

“Not gay, Vic.”

“I hate to break it to ya mate, but you’re marrying this gorgeous man right here.” Adam grinned, ruffling Aaron’s hair. “Think you might be a bit gay.”

“I can like both, can’t I?” Robert said, looking at Aaron. “He just happens to be my favourite.” 

“Aw, bless.” Victoria cooed. “Now finish those chips please, because one of my lovely new friends told me about this bar around the corner where you can dance on tables.” 

“I’m not going dancing on tables, Vic-“ Aaron protested.

“Ah-ah! Adam and I have organised this all as your best man and woman, so whatever we say goes, and we say we’re going dancing.” Victoria dragged her brother off the wall, Aaron crumpling up his chip paper and tossing in the bin, following his future brother and sister-in-law. 

It felt good to be happy, Aaron decided, and if he had to dance on a few tables to keep the people around him happy too, well - he’d have another beer and give it a shot, wouldn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know in soap-land the stag do always seems to be the night before the wedding but tbh it never happens in real life and i liked it better this way.
> 
> thanks for the support as always!


	20. mark me as yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron develops a thing for giving robert hickeys. it's really not an ideal situation when you've got a day of meetings ahead of you. 
> 
> basically, aaron and robert are horny teenagers in adult bodies.

Aaron, Robert realised, had developed a bit of an obsession with giving him hickeys. It had started small, bruises bitten into the hollows of his hips, across his ribs, and then it started getting worse - edging up as far as his collarbones, deep purple bruises hidden under the collars of his shirts.

Today took the biscuit.

Robert only noticed it when he got out of the shower, the shockingly purple bruise standing out against his pale skin. 

_Jesus Christ._

Robert stood in front of the mirror, poking and prodding at the mark. 

He was going to kill Aaron.

Wrapping his towel around his waist, Robert padded down the hallway toward their bedroom, giving Aaron an incredulous look.

“What, Liv use all the hot water again?” Aaron asked, tugging on his work trousers.

Robert gritted his teeth, pointing at his neck. “Look what you did!”

Aaron raised an eyebrow, coming closer to his fiancé so he could look at his neck properly, getting a good view of the hickey. “Oops.” He snorted, not too concerned by it.

“Oops? Aaron, I’ve got to go to meetings! What are they going to think when I turn up with a massive love bite on my neck, eh?” Robert was genuinely annoyed. “We’re not _teenagers_ , Aaron.”

“Alright, I’m sorry.” Aaron rolled his eyes. “You’ve never complained before.”

“Because before you’ve left marks in places I can cover them up!” Robert said, rooting in their chest of drawers for a pair of clean boxers. “It’s unprofessional, Aaron.”

“Don’t get ratty with me, its not like you stopped me.” Aaron rolled his eyes.

Robert squinted at him, remembering the previous night, the scrape of Aaron’s teeth against his skin…. It wasn’t as if he had been in a position to protest, or even _notice._ “It’s not like I noticed! I was a bit distracted, thank you very much.” 

Aaron grinned. 

“Aaron, it’s not funny.” 

“I’m sorry.” Aaron said, catching Robert’s chin in his hand, kissing him softly. “Can’t you just wear a scarf or summat? It’s December, it’s not like it’d be weird.”

Robert didn’t reply.

“I’ve got to go, I’ve a job on.” Aaron said. “I’ll make it up to you later. Wear a scarf!”

Robert rolled his eyes, grabbing his suit trousers from where he’d laid them on the bed, reassessing his shirt choice - it’s not like he had anything with a collar high enough to cover up the damage Aaron had done to his neck, and however good an idea a scarf was, he’d look like a right weirdo if he turned up for a morning of meetings with a scarf on indoors. 

There was only one thing he could do, really.

Robert got dressed quickly, grabbing his phone before he thundered down the stairs, ignoring Chas’ sarcastic comment as he ducked through the backroom, and into the kitchen. 

“Vic?” 

“Hiya!’ Victoria popped out from behind the fridge, giving her brother a wide grin. “Where are you off to looking all fancy?”

“I’ve got meetings for the haulage company in Leeds..” Robert said, his cheeks tinged pink. “I need your help though.”

“With what?”

Robert gestured toward his neck, drawing Victoria’s attention to the dark purple bruise on his neck. “Have you got summat to cover this up with?” He asked, tripping over his words.

Victoria snorted, reaching up to poke at the hickey on Robert’s neck. “Robert, that is so bad.”

“I know! I feel like some horny teenager, walking about with a massive hickey on my neck.” Robert dumped his folder on the countertop, crossing his arms across his chest. “I’m going to absolutely kill him later.”

“Aw, don’t. I think its cute, yous two are really happy together.” Victoria said, reaching for her handbag. “You’re paler than me, Rob.”

“Anything is better than walking around with the on my neck, honestly.” 

Victoria nodded, gesturing for Robert to sit down on the counter. She unscrewed the cap of her concealer, moving Robert’s shirt collar out of the way so she could dab some of the makeup on it. 

“Have you bought Aaron a Christmas present yet?” She inquired, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she worked. It was a fairly impressive bruise, the dark colour taking quite a bit of concealer to cover.

“I’m sorting it.”

“Whats that supposed to mean?” Victoria raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve got a surprise planned, alright?”

“Ooh, tell me!”  


“No, because you’ll only go and blab to Adam, and he’ll tell Aaron!” Robert said, scrunching up his nose as Victoria dusted something across his neck with a brush, the smell catching in his nose. 

“Have you got me a present then?” Victoria tossed her makeup back in her bag, looking at Robert’s neck. “You’d never know it was there.”

“Thanks Vic.” Robert said gratefully. “And you can wait until Christmas day for your present, thanks very much.”

“What are ya doing for Christmas?” Victoria asked. “You and Aaron I mean.”

Robert shrugged. “I dunno. I assumed I’d just have dinner with Aaron’s family, it’s not like we do anything, is it?” 

Victoria gave a sad smile. “Suppose.”

Robert felt his heart drop. “How about me and Aaron call round for a cuppa and swap presents before we have dinner, eh? Make some new traditions.”

“Sounds good.” Victoria’s smile was back on her face in full force. 

Robert pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’ve got to get going. I’ll see ya later.”

“Bye Rob! And don’t go messing with your neck, eh? That stuff isn’t concrete, it’ll come off after a while.”

“Just need it for a few hours!” Robert shouted in return, heading for the pub and the front door. He didn’t think much of the hickey on his neck as he went about his day, only checking a couple of times that the makeup Victoria had slapped on it had done the trick. 

He was knackered by time he got home, his morning of meetings turning into a full day in Leeds - he’d managed to squeeze in a bit of Christmas shopping before he drove back to Emmerdale, presents for Aaron and Liv hidden in his boot.

“Honey, I’m home.” He joked as he stepped into the backroom, Aaron sitting at the table, eating his tea.

“You’re in a better mood than you were this morning.” Aaron commented, scoffing the last of his dinner, grinning as he snatched his chips out of Robert’s reach.

“Come on, I’m starving!” Robert grumbled.

Aaron jerked his head toward the oven. “Leftovers in there.”

Robert pressed a kiss to Aaron’s forehead, smiling affectionately as his fiancé mumbled his usual “geroff”, knowing he didn't really mean it. “So, you said you’d make it up to me.” 

“Make what up to ya?” 

“The state of my neck.”

Aaron smirked. “I can’t see anything.”

Robert reached for a piece of kitchen towel, dampening it slightly before wiping at his neck. Most of the makeup was gone already, it the dark purple bruise showing up brightly against his pale skin once again.

“Are you wearing makeup?” Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Jesus, I thought I was the gay one.”

“Yeah, alright.” Robert rolled his eyes. “I had to cover it up somehow, had a load of deals to get done.” 

“D’you get them done?” Aaron asked, genuinely interested. 

“Mm, think we’ve got a few good deals coming for the haulage company.” Robert said. “Should make getting that deposit together easier.”

Aaron wrinkled his nose. “No mortgage talk. It’s boring.”

“What, finances not sexy enough for ya?”

“Nope.” Aaron said brightly, squinting at Robert’s neck. He poked at the bruise, raising an eyebrow. “I did do a bit of a job on you, didn’t I?”

“Yup. And the sooner I finish my dinner, the sooner I get my own back on you.”

“You do anything like that to my neck and I will kill you in your sleep.”

“Fairs fair, Dingle.” Robert leaned across the table, kissing him softly. And then a little less softly. And if Aaron went to work the next day with his hoodie zipped up to his neck because he was sporting a hickey to rival Robert’s, well, no one had to know. 


	21. to build you a home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron and robert spend their first christmas morning together, and robert's surprise present is revealed.

It was around eleven on Christmas morning when they’d all managed to get out of bed and downstairs, Robert and Aaron cheerfully sporting the Christmas jumpers Liv had insisted they buy when they’d been in Leeds a few weeks previously.

Aaron had made a mental note to never bring his sister to Primark again when she’d spotted the light up jumpers, but it was Christmas Day after all, so he wouldn’t protest wearing it too much.

Mainly because Robert refused to wear his unless Aaron did, and Aaron liked how ridiculous his fiancé looked in the bright red jumper a bit too much. Robert’s blond hair was flat against his head, slightly mussed from a nights sleep, but still soft and free of product.

It was mad to think they were actually spending Christmas together. In a few hours, they’d go visit Vic, and Adam, and Diane, and then they’d head up to Wishing Well for the big Christmas dinner, and it was all so domestic, and real, Aaron could laugh.

It was a far cry from Christmas of two years ago. 

Liv had the most presents, Aaron and Robert spoiling her to no end this year - the bright smile on her face made the seemingly endless shopping trip they’d taken a few weeks previously to find all her gifts worth it.

“Oh, very nice Robert, thank you!” Chas said, opening the perfume her future son-in-law had handed her. 

“Oi, thats from both of us.”

“Aaron, I love you, but I don’t think you picked this out.” Chas said, pinching her sons cheek, giving him a wide smile. 

Aaron rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but laugh. Robert _had_ picked it out, more because he’d remembered what one Chas liked, and Aaron would have bought the closest one to him in an attempt to get out of the shop faster. 

“This ones for you Robert.” Liv said, handing him a soft package. “From me. Chas helped me pick it out.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” Robert said, already eagerly tearing into the paper, revealing a soft, deep purple scarf. It was the exact shade of maroon Aaron _loved_ on Robert. 

“Do you like it?” Liv piped up.

“I love it.” Robert grinned, winding the scarf around his neck. “Thanks Liv.”

“You’re alright.” Liv said, ducking away from the hug Robert offered her with a smirk. 

“Go on, yous two haven’t given each other presents yet.” Chas nudged, cup of tea in hand.

Aaron reached for a neatly wrapped box next to him, smiling at Robert. “Happy Christmas.”

Robert unwrapped it carefully, revealing a watch. 

“Vic said it was your granddads. Your mums dad.” Aaron said. “It was in bits but I found a jeweller in Hotten that rebuilt it good as new.”

Robert turned the watch over in his hands, his expression one of wonder. It was the same watch he’d remembered him mum having on her bedside locker growing up, the one he’d mess with as he asked her about her dad. 

_Stuart Connolly_ was inscribed on the back of the face, in neat cursive that hadn’t lost too much of its definition over time. 

“D’you like it?” Aaron asked, when Robert didn’t say anything.

“I love it.” Robert nodded, leaning over to kiss Aaron softly, his eyes glassy. “I love it. Thank you.”

He slipped the watch on, taking a second to admire how it looked on his wrist before he handed Aaron an envelope.

“I got you other stuff.” Robert said. “But this is the main present.”

Aaron nodded, ripping open the envelope, a key dropping to the floor as he did. He unfolded the paper, the deeds to Mill Cottage in his hands. 

“I bought it in both our names.” Robert explained. “Figured we could make it a project, fix it up it how we like.”

The conversation was reminiscent of one they’d had a few weeks previously. 

Aaron picked up the key, turning it over in his hand. 

“Aaron? If you don’t want to its fine, I mean I can sell it on or something.” Robert was clearly panicking now.

“I want it.” Aaron said, closing his fist tightly around the key. “Robert, it’s perfect.’ 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Aaron confirmed, pulling on the front of Robert’s Christmas jumper so his boyfriend was leaning over the mount of wrapping paper on the floor, pouring everything he was feeling into their kiss.

Robert had bought them a _house_. 

It wasn’t sinking in that the Mill was theirs, even when they stood outside the ruined cottage, taking a detour on the way to see Adam and Vic. 

“I couldn’t afford to buy it outright.” Robert said, leaning against the garden wall. “And we’d have to take a mortgage out to fix it up either way. I got a surveyor out, he gave me estimated costs and everything, so its not like we’re debt free. And its going to be ages before we can move in, theres structural damage.” 

“Doesn’t matter.” Aaron shook his head, hugging Robert close to him. “I wouldn’t want you to buy me a perfect house. You know me, don’t do perfect. Kinda nice it can be our little project, too.

“We’ll be getting joint bank accounts next.” Robert teased. “Can you see it though? What it could be like in a few months?”

“Yeah.” Aaron confirmed, looking at the cottage. He could see it coming together right in front of his eyes, if he was honest - a neatly planted garden, his and Robert’s cars in the driveway, a house of his own. “A real home.”

“You’re the only home I’m ever going to need, Aaron.” 

“Soft.” Aaron teased, looking around the garden. “Can we get an absolutely _massive_ telly?”  


“Course. I want a decent kitchen though.”   
Aaron shrugged. “You’ll be the one cooking.”

“And theres loads of space. For Liv, and whoever else.” Robert said, the implication hanging in the air between them.

“Someday.” Aaron reassured, surprising even himself. The idea of kids wasn’t _revolting_ to him, he just wasn’t ready for it right now.

Robert simply tugged him closer, the two of them standing together in front of _their_ house. For one quiet moment, they were the only two people in the world, looking to a brilliant, bright future together, and it was the most excited Aaron had ever been.

They were building a life together, and now they were building a home - a real home that was theirs to share for the rest of their lives. 

Best Christmas ever. 


	22. it'll always be you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robert reflects on his first christmas with the dingles, and he and aaron have a conversation about the past and the future.

Robert was absolutely stuffed. Victoria had practically force fed them some of her endless amounts of  Christmas baking when they’d called around that morning, in between nattering her head off about the holiday Adam had booked for them and how exciting it was they Robert and Aaron finally had a house of their own - she was so excited, bless her, it was lovely.

Robert loved seeing a smile on Victoria's face, a real one. She was always his favourite, Vic - whether she knew it or not. 

When they’d managed to escape Vic and Adam’s clutches, they'd headed up to Wishing Well for Christmas dinner, and well - Robert did not know that Lisa Dingle was that good a cook. He'd nearly gone for thirds, and he would have if he'd been able to move from his seat without feeling like his heart was going to give out on him. 

He’d eaten himself stupid, and drank himself stupid - though, that was more so he could ignore Cain’s disapproving stare and the general ‘hm, Robert Sugden is at our dinner table and it's a bit odd, really’ looks he was getting from the house full of Dingles.

Aaron had helped. _Of course_ he'd helped. He’d kept a hand on Robert’s knee for half the dinner, giving it a comforting squeeze every now and then, making sure he had a beer in hand and none of his family were giving him too hard a time. Robert had spotted the glare Aaron had sent in Cain's direction when his uncle had made a smart comment about Robert and him, and he'd been so grateful for it. 

Still, it was weird. It was a million miles from any Christmas Robert had ever had, all about family, and it was nice. Weird, but nice.

“Ya alright?” 

Robert looked up as Aaron emerged from the house, passing him a beer. “Ta. Yeah, just wanted a bit of fresh air.”

“Mental in there, innit?” Aaron said, leaning up against the wall of the house. The noise from inside was practically leaking out of the windows, Christmas music blasting, Aaron's family shouting over each other to get a word in edgeways.

“Typical Dingles, eh?” Robert joked.

“You’ll be one of us Dingles soon.” Aaron grinned, his face falling as he looked at Robert, and Robert's less than excited facial expression. “What?”

“Will I? Ever be a proper Dingle, I mean.” Robert said. “I can take your name all I like, but it’s not like being called Robert Sugden-Dingle is going to make them hate me any less.”

“They don’t hate ya.”

“They do.”

“They don’t, Rob.” Aaron shook his head. “Look, you haven’t been at your best when it comes to my lot over the past couple of years, but they see I’m happy, and thats all that counts. You’ll drive them mad, but family is family, and they’ll build their bridges and get used to it.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.” Aaron confirmed. “All they want is to see me happy, Robert, and I am - I’m happy.” 

Robert nodded, leaning against his fiancé. “It’s been a really good Christmas, eh?” He said, thinking back over the last couple of hours. No pomp and ceremony like there had been when he'd spent Christmas with the Whites, no all out brawl like things had been growing up with Andy. 

“Yup.” Aaron nodded. “You went a bit mad with presents though.”

“Did I?”

“You bought half the clothes in Leeds for me, Robert.” 

Robert shrugged. “You deserve it.”

“Yeah, but you also went and put a downpayment on a house by _yourself_.”

“Are you annoyed about it?”  


“No. It’s just a lot, you know? I don’t need all that from you, you don’t need to bea flash git with me. I love ya, money or not.” Aaron nudged, giving Robert a real, genuine smile. 

“I can’t promise I won’t do it again.” Robert shrugged. “I like treating ya. But I’ll chill out a bit.”

“No birthday present.” Aaron said firmly.

“What? I have to get you a birthday present!” Robert was incredulous. It was the first time they'd actually get to spend Aaron's birthday together as a proper couple, how could he not get him something?

“Nope. My birthday is going to be when we’re on our honeymoon, thats a good enough present for me, alright? I just want to spend time with ya.” Aaron said. “Be a bit sensible. We’ve got a mortgage and a house to do up now.”

“Still have stuff to sign for it.” Robert said. "Loads of boring forms and legal stuff."

“Mm. Don’t change the subject.”

“Okay, no birthday present.” 

“Have you got your fingers crossed behind your back?” Aaron rolled his eyes, grabbing at Robert’s hand. Sure enough, he had his fingers crossed out of Aaron’s view, a wide grin on his face.

“Sorry.” Robert said in the least apologetic voice he could muster. 

“You’re an idiot.”

“An idiot you’re marrying in a week.” 

“A week.” Aaron murmured. “Mad, innit?”

“Having second thoughts?”

“Nah, never would with you.” Aaron admitted, his voice low. 

Robert smiled softly, reaching out to through an arm around Aaron’s shoulders, tugging the younger man close to him. He felt so solid under Robert’s arm, the material of his new jumper soft, the distinct smell of the cologne he was wearing lingering in the air between them.

He was gorgeous.

Robert didn’t know how he got so lucky sometimes, ending up with Aaron. For everything they’d done to each other, everything he’d done to Aaron, he knew he didn’t deserve the love Aaron now gave him so freely and wholeheartedly. 

Aaron was so _comfortable_ with him now, sliding an arm around Robert's waist, his warm fingers finding their way under his jumper, drawing patterns on his bare skin. Anyone could walk out of the house, and yet Aaron was melting into him completely, happy to be wrapped up in Robert. 

He loved it. He loved how soft, and loving Aaron could be sometimes, how totally, completely in love they were. 

It was a million miles from the life he thought he'd have when he came back to Emmerdale, and it was a million times better. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Robert looked at Aaron, trying to find the words. “Do you regret any of it? You and me, I mean.”

“Yeah.” Aaron said honestly. “I regret a lot of what happened. People got hurt because of us, Rob.”

“I know.” Robert sighed, tracing slow, lazy circles on Aaron’s shoulder.

“But I meant it when I said I wouldn’t have second thoughts about ya.” Aaron said. “I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else. Yeah, if I could do it all again and not make such a mess of it all, I would - but I’d always end up with you.”

Robert’s heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. They were both getting better at being honest and communicating with each other, but when Aaron said things like that, laying it all out bare, well - it only made Robert love him more. 

He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Aaron’s mouth, barely brushing their lips together. He just waned to be close to Aaron for a second, nothing more behind it. 

“I’d always end up with you, too.” Robert said. “ _Always_.”

“Good, because we’re getting married Sunday and its sort of a lifelong thing, marriage.”

Robert laughed. “Suppose.”

Aaron reached out and punched him in the stomach, making an all too full Robert groan. 

“What was that for?” 

“ _Suppose_?! D’you hear yourself sometimes?” Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Robert laughed. “I know its forever, you and me. You know I just like to wind ya up.”

“Try winding me up with your vows and I’ll leave you at the altar.” Aaron threatened. 

“We’re not getting married in a church.”

“I’ll still leave ya.” 

Robert smiled, taking a swig of his beer. “You write yours yet?”

“Nah, won’t take me long to let everyone know what a prick you are.” 

“You’re hilarious, you know that?”

Aaron grinned. “I did, by the way. Write my vows.”

“Really?”

“What are you so surprised about?” Aaron raised an eyebrow. 

“Dunno, you just didn’t seem too enthusiastic about saying our own vows.” Robert shrugged. He’d suggested saying their own vows for a few reasons, but mostly because the ones you repeat didn’t end up meaning much for him and Chrissie in the end, and he wanted this to be different. 

Aaron had reluctantly agreed, not overjoyed at the prospect of pouring his heart out in front of their families.

“It was easier than I thought it would be.” Aaron admitted. “You write yours?”

Robert swallowed. “No.”

“I win, then.”

“Its a competition?”

“Everything is with us. I bet ya I’ll make Vic cry.”

“You could recite a recipe for bread for your vows and Vic would cry.” Robert rolled his eyes fondly, thinking about his baby sister. Victoria was prone to getting emotional over just about anything, and he didn’t doubt their wedding would be a tearful affair for her. 

It was because she loved him, so he couldn’t be too annoyed over her waterworks, not really. 

“You think we’ll mange it?” Aaron piped up. “Married life, I mean.”

Robert nodded. “I think we will. I’m sure we’ll drive each other mad, but….”

“But?”

“As long as we get days like today, we’ll be fine.”

“You really enjoyed today, didn’t ya?”

“Yeah.” Robert nodded. “Felt like the first proper Christmas I’ve had in a really, really long time. The first of many.” 

“Cheers to that.” Aaron knocked his bottle against Robert’s, giving him a wide smile. “We’d better go back in, Lisa’s breaking out the pudding soon.” 

“I couldn’t eat another thing.”

“She’ll probably hate ya if you don’t.” Aaron teased, untangling himself from Robert’s grip, kissing him quickly before he dragged him back into Wishing Well by the sleeve of his jumper, not bothering to give Robert a second to psych himself up to dive back into the madness that was Dingle clan post one too many bottles of wine and cans of beer. 

Robert did end up eating some pudding. He felt like he was going to explode when they started playing a rowdy game of Charades that he and Aaron were fairly brilliant at until they had to face Belle (who was apparently the master when it came to Charades) and by the end of the night he was absolutely knackered, fairly drunk, and slouched on one of the armchairs in Lisa’s front room, Aaron’s hand in his and a beer in hand, surrounded by people who didn’t seem to hate him all that much anymore. He still got one or two funny looks, but Robert figured the wide smile on Aaron’s face was enough to ensure the Dingle’s left him be for the night.

_Not a bad Christmas_ , Robert thought to himself as Lisa turned on some shockingly bad movie they apparently watched every year, Chas handing him and Aaron two bottles of beer before she sat down next to Cain, settling in to watch the movie. 

_Not a bad Christmas at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing but fluff (again) because thats what christmas is all about, tbh. 
> 
> thanks for the support as always!


	23. i'll love you forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron and robert get married.

They’d decided on a small ceremony. Neither of them wanted the whole village there watching when they got married, so the ceremony was family only, and _close_ family only - Chas and Diane, Victoria and Adam, Liv, Paddy, a handful of Dingles. That was it. 

Aaron didn’t feel took comfortable about the idea of everyone in the village watching them as they got married - that felt it was supposed to be for them. 

Honestly, Aaron would have had it just be the two of them if he could have gotten away with it - Chas had been pushing for a big white wedding, but he and Robert had pushed back just as hard. They wanted simple, and intimate - something that really was just for them. 

“The barn looks amazing.” Liv said, bouncing in the door. She’d gone with Victoria to set up a few last minute bits for the ceremony, Victoria working her magic on Liv’s ponytail in between stringing fairy lights.

Aaron didn’t want to push his little sister out of his comfort zone, but she’d gone shopping with Victoria and found a dress she’d genuinely liked - complete with boots and a bomber jacket, she was Liv after all. 

“Yeah?” Aaron was still in his pyjamas, his hair free of gel and soft against his forehead. Getting married on New Years Day had its perks - no one expected an early ceremony, so it had been a nice, long, lazy morning.

Robert had disappeared a couple of hours previously to get ready at Victoria and Adam’s, the two of them maintaining some sort of tradition by not getting ready together.

Liv nodded. “Vic took about a million pictures. You should’ve got a real wedding photographer, think she’ll forget to take pictures of yous two.”

“Not mad about pictures anyway.” Aaron grinned. “Weird, seeing you in a dress.”

Liv rolled her eyes. “I can take it off if you want!”  


“Nah, Vic’ll kill me.” Aaron said, looking up as Chas entered the room, dressed to the nines. “You look great, mum.”

Chas beamed. “Thanks love. I’ve to cover it up with a big old coat now though, why you’re getting married in a barn in January is beyond me.” 

Aaron smiled to himself. It was obvious to him and Robert why they’d decided on the barn, it was where it all started for them - even if it wasn’t the same barn, Moira had kindly offered up a much cleaner alternative for them on her farm. 

“Can’t exactly get married in a church, can we? And the reception is in the village hall.” 

“I’m sure Harriet wouldn’t have minded.”

“Didn’t want to get married in a church though.” Aaron said, dumping his cup in the sink. “What time is it?”

“Nearly half two. You’d want to get a wriggle on!”

“I’ve got plenty of time mum, stop fussing.” Aaron rolled his eyes.

“How are you so calm?” Chas looked astounded.

“Yeah, aren’t you meant to be freaking out now?” Liv interjected, snacking on a cupcake she’d stolen from Marlon’s stash in the kitchen.

“Why would I be? I know I’m doing the right thing.” Aaron shrugged, heading for the stairs. 

It didn’t take him long to get ready, Aaron dressed in his deep navy suit within a few minutes, his hair gelled back. Robert had spent about a month convincing him to stop using gel, but Aaron liked his hair the way it was, thank you very much.

“Mum?” Aaron yelled as he thundered down the stairs. “Can you fix this stupid flower for me, I dunno what I’m supposed to do with it!”

He entered the living room and was met with a stunned silence. Chas and Liv were chatting at the table, and Chas looked at her son with watery eyes as he stood in front of her, button hole flower in hand.

“What?” Aaron raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, you look so handsome.” Chas blinked back tears. “My boy, getting married. I never thought I’d see the day!”

“Thanks mum.” Aaron wrinkled his nose.

“Oh, you know what I mean. It’s not like you thought you were the marrying type either!” Chas said, straightening his tie before reaching for the flower Aaron was crumpling in his fist, attaching it to the lapel of his suit. “For all his faults love, Robert has good taste in suits.”

“You’d be getting married in trackies if you could.” Liv snorted. 

“Just wait until you get married eh, big white dress.” Aaron teased. 

“Nah. Free spirit, me.” Liv shook her head. “You excited?”

“Yeah.” Aaron admitted. “I am, actually. Feels right, y’know?” 

“You two are going to be so happy together.” Chas said, fixing a stray hair. She still looked on the verge of tears, a wide smile on her face. 

“I think we will be.” Aaron thought about Robert, the wide grin that had been on his face that morning as he’d kissed him goodbye, telling Aaron he would see him at three. If you’d asked Aaron of two years ago if he was going to be getting married to Robert Sugden, he’d have laughed - but it just felt so _right_.

“Let’s get you married then, eh?” Chas said, ushering Aaron out of the pub. They got into the car, the January afternoon bright, and crisp, not too cold. It was a new year, a big day and a new start for Aaron.

He was excited. Really, genuinely excited. 

The village passed in a blur as Chas drove them to Moira’s farm, Aaron rubbing the skin on his finger where his engagement ring should be. They’d handed them over to Victoria the previous evening, Robert’s best woman promising to keep them safe until the ceremony.

It was funny, it had only been a couple of hours since he’d given it to Vic, but he missed it. 

Moira has outdone herself, cleaning up the yard, to the point where you nearly wouldn’t know it was a farm. The barn itself did look good too - it was a bit flashier than Aaron thought he’d have wanted, but he couldn’t help but smile as he took in the fairy lights winding around the door, making it look warm and welcoming.

Chas held onto his arm tightly as the approached the barn, offering her son a bright smile. “Ready?”

Aaron smiled. “As I’ll ever be.”

Chas and Diane had timed it all brilliantly, Robert and Diane halfway up the makeshift aisle as he and Chas entered, their families and friends all sitting on neatly stacked bales of hay, rugs covering the scratchy material.

Robert looked great. The deep navy of the suit was just as flattering on him as it was on Aaron, the simple blue and green flowers they’d picked out weeks previously pinned to his lapel neatly. His hair was still short, how Aaron liked it - spiked up at the front. 

“Hiya.” Aaron greeted softly.

“Hiya. Ready for this?”

Aaron nodded, the two of them turning to Harriet, who’d been more than happy to do a non-religious ceremony for them. Harriet was a romantic at heart, and she’d been delighted to sit down with them and plan out a ceremony they both wanted. 

It was going to be weird to stand up in front of so many people and tell them all how much he loved Robert, but Aaron swallowed his nerves and focused on Robert, the man he loved so much, on the warm hand in his, on the man who was about to become his husband. 

“I am so happy to welcome you all here today for the wedding of Aaron Dingle, and Robert Sugden. Weddings are an opportunity to show, and share how much a couple loves each other, and while I know you both wanted today to be a quiet, intimate sort of day, I have no doubt that every person here is as happy as I am to be here, watching you two commit yourselves to each other."

“In a departure from my usual wedding ceremony, Aaron and Robert have picked a reading from Captain Corelli’s Mandolin.” Harriet said, looking down at the printed sheet. “Love is a temporary madness, it erupts like volcanoes and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of eternal passion. That is just being "in love" which any fool can do. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. Those that truly love, have roots that grow towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossom have fallen from their branches, they find that they are one tree and not two.”

Robert and Aaron exchanged a smile, thinking back to the evening they’d spent hours trawling through the depths of the internet, trying to find some kind of non-religious reading to have Harriet say at their wedding.

Aaron had found that one, and they’d both instantly fallen in love with it. 

“Love is unpredictable. It is a feeling we have little control over, we don’t chose who we fall in love with.” Harriet said. “But commitment is a conscious choice, and Aaron and Robert have chosen to make that commitment by uniting in marriage. It is easy to love, but it is harder to be committed - their hope, and the hope of everyone gathered here today is that you can draw strength from those around you to make the days when you find it hard to be fully, completely committed to each other, easier.”

Harriet smiled at them both. “If you’d like to turn to each other and say your vows - vows Aaron and Robert have decided to write themselves.”

This was the bit Aaron was afraid of. It’s not like he was great with words half the time, and he’d written and rewritten his vows a hundred times in the last month. He hadn’t had the confidence to share them with anyone else, so it could go either way.

Maybe he should have gone first. Robert was probably going to be brilliant at spouting off about how much he loved Aaron. 

“Aaron. I’ve told you this before, but I never went looking for you. You came along, and you changed my life. I never knew I needed someone like you, but I do - you are everything I need in life, and you make me a better person. Sometimes that might be hard to believe, but you do - you make me better. The Robert standing here today is a million miles from the man I used to be, and I am so grateful for everything you’ve done, and still do to make me better, make my life better.”

Robert swallowed nervously. “I promise that I will always be honest with you, about big things and small things. I promise that I’ll always love you, even when you’re doing my head in. I’m going to stick around, until we’re old, and decrepit, and you’ve to wheel me around the village. I love you, so much, and I’m going to spend the rest of my life proving that to ya.”

Aaron looked terrified, words not forming in his mouth. Robert gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, giving him his best encouraging look.

“I never thought I was worthy of love. Never understood why anyone would want to love me - I was always messed up in the head, one way or another, and when I finally accepted I was gay, I figured I would never get to be in love, that didn’t happen to people like me.”

“You’re not the first person I’ve ever loved, but I promise ya you’ll be the last. You’re the one that matters. You’ve stepped up for me when I needed ya, and you’ve been a rock for me this past year. I don’t know what I’d do without you, and not just because you saved my life - sometimes I wonder how I’d ever cope with a hangover again if I didn’t have you to make me a bacon sarnie and a cuppa.”

Robert tightened his grip on Aaron’s hands as he spoke. 

“I won’t pretend that this is going to be easy. I’m going to drive you mad, and you’re going to do my head in, but we’ll make it work, because I want you and me, and our life here to be forever. I love the bones of ya, Robert, and for the first time in my life I’m excited for everything thats going to come our way.”

Aaron looked up for the first time, surprised to see tears in Robert’s eyes. Glancing to the audience, he noticed Chas and Vic giving him matching watery smiles, everyone completely engrossed in what Aaron was saying.

“I love you.” Robert said softly, earning himself a grin from Aaron. 

Harriet let them have their moment before continuing. “If we could have the rings.” She said, Victoria and Adam springing into action.

It had made the most sense to use their engagement rings as their wedding rings, the already much loved and slightly battered metals holding a lot of meaning to them. It’s not like either of them were big jewellery fans anyway - a second ring seemed excessive.

They’d gone and gotten the date of their wedding inscribed on the inside of their engagement rings though, just to commemorate the day.

Victoria handed her brother Aaron’s ring, a wide grin on her face. She looked so delighted for the two of them, it was infectious - Aaron felt his own smile widen as he waited for Robert to take the ring from his sister. 

“Aaron, I promise to be your faithful husband, to love you through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. I promise you my unconditional love, and when you look at this ring remember that I love you always.” Robert slid Aaron’s ring back onto his finger, happy to see it back there.

Aaron took Robert’s ring from Adam gratefully, sliding it onto Robert’s finger. “Robert, I promise to be your faithful husband, to love you through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. I promise you my unconditional love, and when you look at this ring remember that I love you always.”

Harriet smiled. “It is my absolute honour to pronounce you husband and husband. Aaron, Robert - kiss your groom.”

Robert grinned widely, cupping Aaron’s face in his hands and pressing a delighted kiss to his lips. For a second, both of them forgot where they were, lost in each other’s touch. 

It was a wolf whistle from Cain that broke them apart in the end, Aaron laughing at Chas, Liv and Diane sprung into action, tossing blue and green confetti over both of them. Victoria was really playing photographer, snapping away as a newly married Aaron and Robert were met with a round of applause. 

Robert moved to kiss Aaron again, brushing his lips against his husband’s. “I’m going to love you forever.” He promised sincerely.

Aaron beamed, his arms wrapped around Robert’s waist. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is far from what their wedding will actually be on the show, but i love a bit of wedding fluff so it had to happen.


	24. there's certain things that i adore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few snippets of aaron and roberts wedding reception, featuring soppy speeches and the infamous welly.

The party had already started by time Aaron and Robert had made it to their reception in the village hall. It mightn’t have been particularly on schedule to drive to the opposite end of the village and have fantastic we just got married sex in the barn where it had all began for them, but they’d had to do it for old times sake. 

“About time you two turned up!” Victoria greeted, shoving two glasses of champagne at them. “This is your wedding, you know!”

“Looks like you’re all having a good time without us.” Aaron said, raising an eyebrow as Robert put the glass to his head and drank it all in one good. “Ya alright?”

“I’ve never seen so many Dingles in one room.” He admitted. “Also Cain’s got a welly, so I need a few drinks.”

Aaron laughed, but allowed himself to get swept up in all of the chaos. He could only assume the Dingle’s had been drinking since early that morning, or maybe they hadn’t stopped since New Year’s Eve, judging by the state of some of them. 

Chas was front and centre, talking at the top of her voice, an arm around Liv. 

Everyone he loved most in the world was there to celebrate him getting married. The attention should have freaked Aaron out, really - he wasn’t one for being at the centre of things - but everyone seemed to be so happy, so relaxed, it was nice. 

“Ya alright?” Robert nudged, echoing Aaron’s earlier question, grabbing another glass of champagne as he spoke.

Aaron nodded. “Weird to think we’re married.”

“Good weird?”

“Obviously.” Aaron grinned, clinking his glass against Roberts, Robert murmuring _cheers_ as he did so. “Wouldn’t have married ya otherwise.”

“You looking forward to it? Being married I mean.” 

“Yeah.” Aaron confirmed, pressing a soft kiss to Robert’s lips. “I am.”

“Good. Because I’m looking forward to it too.” 

“Robert Sugden, I want to dance with my son!” Chas declared. 

“Robert Sugden-Dingle, thank you very much.” Robert teased, Chas’ eyes widening. 

“You what?” 

“It was supposed to be a surprise.” Aaron rolled his eyes. “We’re changing our names to Sugden-Dingle, deed poll should be here soon.”

“Couldn’t bear to lose either name, could we?” Robert nudged, smiling at how happy Chas looked - he never thought he’d see the day that Chas Dingle was happy he was going to be one of them. 

“Come on Aaron, dance with me.” Chas tugged at Aaron’s suit jacket, Aaron grumbling in protest. 

“I’ll come save ya in a bit.” Robert said, watching as his mother-in-law dragged his husband out onto the dance-floor. He stood back from everyone, watching his wedding reception unfold in front of him - it was loud, and everyone was already drunk, and it was everything he’d ever wanted, really.

Everything he’d never known he wanted.

“What are you sulking in the corner for, eh?” Victoria appeared at his side, smiling brightly at her brother. 

“Not sulking.” Robert shook his head. “I just can’t believe this is real. Me and Aaron are married.”

“You two are good for each other.” Victoria said, wrapping an arm around her brother, resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m happy for you.” 

“I’ve never been happier than I am right now, Vic.” Robert admitted, twisting his wedding ring around his finger. “I never knew I could actually be this happy. Does that sound sad? Always though I’d have to just make do with what I got.”

“A little bit.” Victoria admitted. “But you found your happiness, eh? Thats all that matters.”

Robert looked at Aaron, who was allowing his mother to spin him around the room, and smiled. “Yeah.” He said, his gaze never leaving his husband. “I really did, Vic.”

A sudden screeching noise distracted them from their conversation, Adam standing with a microphone in hand. “Sorry,” He said apologetically as people winced at the noise. “But it’s time for me to make my best man speech before you lot get too drunk to shut up!”

Victoria tugged Robert into the centre of the room, standing next to Aaron and Chas as the speeches Aaron had dreaded so much began. 

“I’ve been told I need to keep this short and sweet, or Aaron’ll never speak to me again.” Adam grinned. “Aaron, I love you mate. You’ve been my brother for a long time now, and I all I ever wanted was to see ya happy. I won’t lie, I was surprised that you being happy meant you marrying Robert Sugden of all people, but you two are clearly made for each other, so I’m happy for you both. I get to call you my brother for real these days, Aaron, not that a bit of paper matters. You’ll always be my brother and my best mate, and I am so proud to be standing next to ya today, seeing you get married to the love of your life.”

“I could tell a hundred embarrassing stories about ya, Aaron, but I won’t - not just because you’ve probably made a tit of yourself in front of everyone in this room at some point,” Adam said, Aaron rolling his eyes. “But because this is probably going to be the only opportunity I ever get to tell ya how brilliant I think you are, and how lucky I am to call you a best mate. Aaron is the best person I know - aside from Vic. You’re lucky to have him, Robert, so don’t fuck this up, eh?”

Robert laughed at his brother-in-law. “I’ll do my best.”

“To Aaron and Robert!” Adam declared with a grin, raising his glass. “Vic, it’s your turn babe.”

Victoria accepting the microphone happily, turning to face the audience. “I’m Vic, Robert’s little sister. He knows better than to tell me to keep it short and sweet, but I will anyway - I’m sure everyone wants the speeches over with so we can dance the night away.”

Victoria looked at Robert, smiling widely. “Not everyone sees the good in Robert, but I always have. Robert’s been looking out for me my whole life, in his own way, and he’s always been a great big brother. And I’m so glad that someone else saw the good in Robert and gave him a shot.”

She directed her smile at Aaron. “All I’ve ever wanted is to see ya happy, Robert, and you are the happiest you’ve ever been today - and everyday you’re with Aaron. Marriage is hard, but you two have made it here against all odds, so I think you’re going to smash it. So be happy, and never forget how much you love each other, and you’ll have a very long and happy life.”

She paused. “And mum would so love to be here today, Rob - she’d be so proud of ya. Dad too.”

Robert winced slightly at the mention of his father, but appreciated the sentiment all the same. 

“Congrats, Aaron and Robert. I’m absolutely made up for ya!” Victoria raised her glass, offering the microphone to Robert. 

Robert gave Aaron’s hand a squeeze before taking to the stage, holding the microphone to his mouth. “As you all well know, Aaron is a man of few words, so I’m going to say a few words on behalf of both of us - I honestly don’t think he’d have agreed to marry me if I’d tried to force him to make a speech.”

Aaron confirmed this with a nod.

“I won’t break the precedent, and I’ll keep it short and sweet.” Robert said. “Thank you all for coming, first of all. I know everyone is probably hungover as anything after the party Chas threw last night, so thank you for braving it and coming along. Aaron’s not the type to have a fuss, but I know it means a lot to have all his family and friends here today. It means a lot to both of us. So, we hope you enjoy your night and drink all those hangovers away.”

“I uh - not to repeat my _very_ drunken speech at our engagement party, but I haven’t always done right by ya Aaron, and today is the first day of a new chapter for us - a chapter where I swear, I am never going to let you down. You’ve made me the happiest man alive by marrying me today, and I know that whatever comes down the line for us, good or bad, we’ve got it. I love the bones of ya, and I’m really, really excited to spend the rest of my life with you and call you my husband.” Robert smiled to himself. “Husband. That’ll take some getting used to.”

Robert raised his glass. “To my _incredible_ husband, Aaron. I love ya.” 

Aaron laughed as Robert rejoined him on the dance floor. “I love ya too, ya muppet.”

“I kept it short and sweet, you can’t complain.” Robert said. Aaron had begged him not to make a massive fuss with his speech, and well, Robert couldn’t resist that pleading look Aaron got when he wanted something. 

“Suppose.”

“I meant it, you know. I’m really excited I get to call you my husband for the rest of our lives.” 

Aaron smiled, a real, genuine smile. “I know. Me too.”

Robert leaned down, but before he could kiss Aaron, Liv had grabbed the microphone.

“What is she playing at?”

“Robert and Aaron told me they weren’t going to have a first dance, and me and Vic decided that wasn’t good enough.” Liv grinned, Victoria messing with the speaker system. “So we picked you a song for your first dance, and you’re going to suck it up and dance for at least a minute.”

“Liv, you’re dead.” Aaron said, trying his best to look threatening. 

“It’s not a wedding without a first dance.” Liv shrugged, shutting off the microphone. She set it down as Victoria found the song she was looking for, a song Robert vaguely recognised as being sung James Arthur floating through the speakers.

“We’ve been told, I suppose.” Robert said, holding out a hand for Aaron to take.

“Robert, I don’t want to do this.” 

“Thirty seconds. And then we’ll escape, alright?”

“Robert…”

“Please, for me.” Robert looked at him. “Vic and Liv want us to do it.”

“Don’t use her against me.” Aaron shook his head, reluctantly taking Robert’s hand, letting his husband pull him close. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, one held tightly by Robert, the other grabbing a fistful of Robert’s suit jacket. 

“See? This isn’t so bad.” Robert nudged, the two of them gently swaying in the middle of the room. “Just keep looking at me. It’s like theres no one else here.”

“Yeah but there is, and they’re all staring.” Aaron wasn’t relaxing. “I really don’t want to do this.” 

Robert pressed a kiss to the side of his forehead, nodding. “Okay.” He stepped back, giving Liv a wicked grin. “I need to dance with my new sister in law.”

“Oh, no.” Liv shook her head, attempting to run away, Chas holding her in place with a smirk.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Liv Flaherty.” Robert grinned, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around, Liv punching him in the shoulder. 

“I hate you!” She declared.

“Love you too.” Robert grinned, Victoria coming to Liv’s rescue. 

“Come on then, Rob. I want a dance with my brother.” 

Robert agreed in a heartbeat, looping an arm around his sisters waist, swaying to the music.

“Are you ever going to tell me why you get this weird look on your face when I mention dad? I know things weren’t good between you two in the end, but…” Victoria asked. 

Robert’s breath hitched in his throat. Of course she’d noticed, she was a Sugden after all - they were perceptive people when they wanted to be. “Not today.” He said quietly

“But you will?”

“Ask me in a couple of weeks, and I promise, I’ll tell you.” 

“Okay.” Victoria said, relenting. She beamed at her brother, hugging him tightly as they danced. “I am so proud of you, you know that?"

“Think I’m supposed to be the one who’s proud of you.” Robert said, knowing his face gave away just how grateful he was for Vic. 

“I love you, Rob - you know that, right?”

“I love you too, Vic. And I’m sorry I missed out on so much with ya.” Robert said, the two of them gently swaying in the midst of the dance-floor, other people now joining them.

“You’re here now.” Victoria beamed. “Thats what counts, eh? Especially when you’re going to be an uncle soon.”

“You what?” Robert’s eyes widened. “Vic, are you _pregnant_?”

Victoria nodded furiously, smiling at her brother. “Uncle Rob and Aaron sound alright to ya?”

“Sounds amazing, Vic.” Robert hugged her closely, feeling tears well up in his eyes. It had been the most absolutely perfect day of his entire life, and now it had just got even better - his baby sister was having a baby, which was weird but also kind of fantastic. 

“Can I steal my husband for a sec, Vic?” Aaron interrupted, a hand on Robert’s waist. 

“Of course.” Victoria beamed, imeadiately searching the room for Adam.

“You alright?” Robert asked as Aaron tugged him by the wrist, leading him outside into the cool January evening. The music was pouring out of the village hall, the party in full swing. 

“Yeah, just wanted a second with ya.” Aaron admitted, brushing his lips against Robert’s. “Today’s going by really fast.”

“It really is.” Robert agreed, looping his arms around Aaron’s waist, holding him close. “I kind of wish it would slow down.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. One and only wedding day, kind of wish it would last forever.”

“Second and last wedding day.” Aaron corrected with a cheeky grin.

“You really going to start that today?” Robert raised an eyebrow. 

Aaron smiled. “Nah.”

“Thank you, for what you said earlier. Your vows were amazing, Aaron.” Robert said, thinking back to the ceremony. 

“It was nothing special.” Aaron mumbled.

“It was amazing.” Robert said. “I’m so proud of you, y’know that? I know it wasn’t easy for ya to say all that in front of your family, and I’m proud of ya for doing it - and I’m really grateful you did, because everything you said made today mean so much more to me.”

Aaron didn't say anything for a second, clearly thinking. “I love you.” He replied simply, his expression saying everything he didn’t have the words for, about how much he really did love Robert.

“I love you too.” Robert replied, kissing him long, and slow. “I don’t want to go back in.”

“Let’s take another minute.” Aaron said, holding tightly to Robert’s arms. “Vic told ya, didn’t she? About her and Adam.”

“Yeah.” Robert couldn’t hide the excited smile on his face. “We’re gonna be uncles.”

“We’re gonna spoil the kid rotten, yeah?” 

“Oh yeah.” Robert said. “We’ll be their favourites, never mind Adam and Vic.”

“D’you think about having kids of your own?” Aaron asked.

“Sometimes. You?”

“Sometimes.” Aaron admitted, and they left it there - knowing it was a conversation for another day. 

“C’mere.” Robert said, lifting Aaron’s chin up. He pressed another kiss to his husband’s lips, losing himself in the feeling of kissing him. He hadn't expected it to feel the way it did, being married to Aaron - it felt so absolutely brilliantly perfect, like it was exactly where he was supposed to be in life.

Like it was where he was always supposed to end up, back in Emmerdale, happier than he’d ever been when he’d grown up on the farm, happier than he’d ever been during his ten years away, happier than he thought he’d ever deserved.

“Feels different, doesn’t it?” Aaron piped up. “Being married. Didn’t expect it.”

“Me neither.” Robert admitted. “Good different though, yeah?”

“Mm.” Aaron nodded his agreement, his gaze flickering back to the reception. “Lets go back in.”

“Lead the way. _Hubby_.”

“Nah, thats not going to work.”

“Babe? Darling? _Sweetheart_?”

“How about Aaron?” Aaron rolled his eyes, pushing open the door to the village hall, the two of them practically colliding with Cain. 

“Sugden.” 

Robert’s eyes widened. “Y-yeah?”

“Hey, be nice.” Aaron warned his uncle.

Cain ignored him, his focus on Robert. “I heard you’re taking on the Dingle name.” He said, his expression gruff. 

Robert nodded, swallowing thickly. “Yup.”

“That means summat to us lot, you know that?”

“I do.” 

“Then you best not ever do anything to disgrace that name, eh?”

“I won’t.” Robert reassured, looking at Aaron. “I wouldn’t. This one wouldn’t let me so much as try, anyway. You know that.”

Cain’s face broke into a smile, an actual, genuine smile. “Well then, Sugden - you’d best get to drinking out of this welly.” 

Chas smirked as she passed her brother the infamous welly, beer spilling from the boot.

Robert raised an eyebrow, his stomach turning at the prospect of drinking from the disgusting welly. “I thought the deal was I didn’t have to if I let a Dingle see my naked.”

“New rules.” Cain shrugged, holding up a very full welly of ale. “Come on, can’t let our Aaron down on your wedding day, can ya?”

Robert looked at Aaron for help.

“I had to drink out of it, and I was _born_ a Dingle!” Aaron grinned wickedly, an arm thrown around a delighted looking Liv. “Like Cain said, can’t let me down today, can ya?”

Robert looked around at the Dingles surrounding him, the family wearing matching shit-eating grins, waiting for him to make a decision. Even Victoria and Adam were egging Cain on, everyone in front of him waiting for the great Robert Sugden to give in and drink cheap beer out of a welly.

“Come on Robert, get to it!” Chas hollered drunkenly. 

“Yeah Robert, can't be letting the side down can ya?” Liv smirked, enjoying this all a bit too much - Robert made a mental note to get his own back on the little terror when the opportunity arose.

“Alright!” Robert relented, grabbing the welly. Beer sloshed over the sides, pouring out onto the floor. “I can’t believe I’m going to do this.”

“You’re not doing much of owt, son.” Zak called from where he was sitting with Joanie, a grin on his face.

Taking a deep breath, Robert closed his eyes and tipped the welly back, swallowing mouthfuls of the beer. The beer wasn’t great but the smell was worse, the faint smell of dirt and sweat filling his nose. 

Choking slightly, Robert looked around the Dingles, beer dripping from his chin. 

“You’re made of tougher stuff than that, Sugden.” Cain smirked.

“Sugden- _Dingle_ thank you very much.” Robert rolled his eyes, chugging back more of the rank beer before he chucked the welly back at Cain, wiping his mouth.

Cain gave him a delighted slap on the back. “Sugden-Dingle it is, then.”

Robert turned to Aaron, grinning. “C’mere then, _hubby_.”

“Don’t you dare.” Aaron warned through his laughter, backing away from Robert. There were beer stains on his pristine white shirt, his cheeks flushed red - he was a god-awful mess, and Aaron didn’t want to think about how absolutely disgusting his breath was. 

“What _baby_?” Robert continued to tease, attempting to grab Aaron by the shoulders.

“I swear to god Robert, I will divorce you if you try it on right now.” Aaron was laughing as he threatened his husband, shoving Liv in front of him as a shield.

“I’ll take the risk.” Robert said, finally managing to get close enough to Aaron to plant one on him. He tasted like cheap beer, and dirt, and it was possibly the worst kiss he’d ever had in his entire life, if he was honest.

“Yous two are disgusting.” Liv ducked out from between them, rolling her eyes.

“If I had to suffer drinking out of that rank thing, you have to deal with the consequences.” Robert said, trying to kiss Aaron again, his husband shoving his hand against Robert’s mouth.

“I hate you.” Aaron said without a hint of malice, his eyes bright. 

Robert smiled in response, relenting in his attempts to snog Aaron’s face off. He looked around for the tray of champagne he’d spotted, grabbing himself and Aaron a glass. 

He offered the drink to Aaron, clinking their glasses together. “How about you and me get absolutely smashed and embarrass the hell out of ourselves?”

Aaron knocked his champagne back, grinning. “You paid for the open bar, Sugden.”

“Sugden-Dingle.” Robert corrected with a smile. 

“Mate, you’re not going to know your own name by the end of the night if my lot have anything to do with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll sue if i don't see robert sugden drinking out of a well when he and aaron do get married.
> 
> this chapter is a bit all over the place, i know, but i just wanted to write a little insight into how their wedding reception went - full of alcohol, as expected. thanks for the love on the last chapter, reading your comments honestly made my day!
> 
> side note, their first dance song is absolutely certain things by james arthur. i accept no arguments on this.


	25. twenty five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron turns twenty five on honeymoon in new york, and robert does his best to make it special.

On the morning of his twenty-fifth birthday, Aaron Dingle (Sugden-Dingle when the paperwork arrived) woke up in the most ridiculously comfortable bed, the bright, bustling city of New York his view as he stretched out, easing himself into the morning. 

He’d never stayed in a hotel like it before. It was in the middle of Manhattan, the floor to ceiling windows giving him a picture perfect view of the vast expanses of New York. 

“Morning sleepy head.” 

Aaron smiled as Robert leaned over to press a kiss to his forehead, relaxing into his husbands touch. “Hey.”

“Happy birthday.” Robert beamed, sitting down at the edge of the bed. He’d clearly been up for a while, looking wide awake, his hair fluffy and flat against his head as if he’d had a shower - how hadn’t Aaron heard that?

“Mm.” Aaron kissed Robert again, tasting coffee. “How long have you been up?”

“A couple of hours,” Robert admitted. “The jet-lag is really getting to me.”

“I slept like a baby.” Aaron said, shifting around so he was sitting upright, the duvet pooling around his waist. The hotel bed was insanely comfortable, the blanket soft against his skin. “This bed is amazing.”

Robert nodded his agreement. “You want your present then?”

“You didn’t have to get me anything Rob, I thought we agreed you wouldn’t after the wedding - and _this_.” He gestured around the clearly expensive hotel room.

“Yeah, but when have I ever listened to you? Anyway, I don’t think we’ve ever spent your birthday together properly, so I wanted to do it right.” Robert rooted in his suitcase, producing a neatly wrapped box and a card.

Opening the card first, Aaron couldn’t help but roll his eyes. The card was bright pink, and glittery, with the words ‘to my husband’ written on the front in sparkling cursive. 

“Gender neutral birthday cards for your husband aren’t much of a thing in David’s.” Robert laughed. 

“You’re banned from buying me cards if this is what you’re going to give me.” Aaron laughed, setting the card on his beside locker, turning his attention to the present. He ripped off the wrapping, revealing a plain black box, the word ‘Citizen’ embossed on the front cover. 

He opened it up to reveal a black watch, a very Aaron watch - nothing too flashy, just simple, black, and very expensive looking. 

“Robert…”

“It’s tradition. To give someone a watch.”

“Yeah, on their 21st.”

“I didn’t know you then. Anyway, I doubt your mum gave you one.” Robert said, studying Aaron’s face. “Don’t you like it?”

“I love it.’ Aaron nodded. “But Robert, I _know_ how much these cost - you were talking about it recently.”

“Money doesn’t matter, Aaron. I wanted to give you something you could have forever.” 

Aaron turned the watch over in his hand, the inscription on the back of the face catching his eye.

 

_Happy 25th Birthday_

_All my love, always_

_Robert_

 

“Soppy git.” Aaron said affectionately, rubbing his finger over the words. He slid the watch on, admiring how the sleek black watch looked on his wrist. The silver of the watch face seemed to offset the bright metal of his wedding ring, and he reached across to pull Robert into a tight hug. 

“Happy birthday Aaron.” Robert said, pressing his lips into Aaron’s soft hair. He wrapped his arms around his husband (husband! he still wasn’t used to that), holding him close. 

“I love you.” Aaron replied, pulling back so that he had the space to kiss Robert, grazing his lips against the blonde’s.

“So, what’s the plan?”

“Huh?”

“Well, it’s your birthday, and we’ve got the whole entire city of New York to explore. What do you want to do?”

“Stay in bed.” Aaron grinned. 

Robert laughed. “We come all the way to New York, and you want to stay in bed?”

“Just for a while. Then I want pancakes. For dinner.”

“Pancakes for dinner?” Robert raised an eyebrow.

“Mm, it’s my birthday. And then we’re going to get absolutely smashed and come back to bed, and you’re going to show me just how much you love me Sugden.”

“Sugden-Dingle, thank you very much.” Robert said, pushing Aaron back onto the bed, his expression so full of love, and laughter, Aaron couldn’t help but smile, a real, genuine smile full of adoration for the blonde man he’d married only a few days previously. 

Best birthday yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's way too satisfying that this ended up being the twenty fifth chapter.
> 
> thanks for the support, as always!


	26. the not so mile high club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron and robert share a quiet moment on their flight home from their honeymoon.

Aaron shifted in his sleep, noticing a bright light emitting from next to him. Opening one eye, he came face to face with Robert’s iPad, his husband watching something on Netflix. 

He sat upright, moving from his position asleep on Robert’s shoulder. They’d moved the armrest between them, giving them a bit more space to relax on their flight back to the UK. “Ya alright?” He asked sleepily, feeling groggy.

“Hm?” Robert pulled off the headphones he was wearing. “You okay?”

Aaron nodded. “You okay?” He echoed.

“Couldn’t sleep. Not great at sleeping on planes, to be honest with ya.” 

“You’ll be knackered by time we land.” Aaron mumbled, looking at the monitor on the seat in front of him. There was still another four hours until they landed in Manchester, and then it was an hour train journey to Leeds, and probably the bones of another hour before they got back to Emmerdale and _bed_.

“I’ll survive.” Robert said, locking the screen of his iPad. “You looking forward to going home?”

“Mm. Yeah, I’ve missed our lot.” Aaron admitted. 

“But?”

“Why d’you think theres a but?”

“I know ya. Come on, talk to me.”

“Its back to real life, innit? The past couple of months have been all about the wedding and everything, and now its back to our normal lives.”

“You worried things aren’t going to be as exciting?”

“Nah.” Aaron paused for a second, thinking. “Maybe?”

“We’re not going to be one of those boring old married couples after ten days, Aaron.” Robert reassured. “Anyway, it’s you and me, when have we ever been boring?” 

Aaron grinned. “Suppose.”

Robert returned the grin, lowering his voice. “Fancy joining the mile high club while you’re awake?”

Aaron snorted, the sound loud on the quiet plane. “You wouldn’t be able to keep quiet, mate, and I don’t fancy getting arrested for shagging in a toilet when we land.”

“I could keep quiet.”

“Robert, we got a _noise complaint_ from the room next to us in the hotel.”

“They clearly weren’t getting any.” Robert grumbled, thinking back to the very polite receptionist who’d informed them that their neighbour had complained multiple times about the noise they were making and could they please be considerate of others when staying in the hotel.

Robert had made a few sarky comments about how much money they were spending to stay at the hotel, and then proceeded to make so much noise when they had sex that evening that Aaron had threatened to kick him out of the room if he didn’t stop being a child.

Aaron shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his back aching from sitting in one place for so long. He didn’t know how Robert was sticking the eight hour flight in his jeans, Aaron had opted for a pair of tracksuit bottoms.

They were a million miles from the trackies he used to scruff about in, and he was wearing a fancy pair of trainers Robert had convinced him to buy in New York rather than banged up sneakers with holes in, and white socks he used to tuck his pants into. 

He smirked at the memory, Robert reading his expression entirely wrong.

“You up for it then?”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “No, Robert, I’m not going to have sex with you in the airplane bathroom. You can have a bit of self control until we get home, eh?”

“Home to a pub full of people and your mum.”

“My mum’s only ever said summat to us about being noisy because of you shouting your head off in bed.” Aaron said, shuddering at the memory of the awkward conversation they’d had with Chas over breakfast one morning.

Needless to say, neither of them had felt like eating afterward.

“I can’t wait until the Mill is done.” Robert sighed, leaning his head back against the seat.

“We haven’t even started yet.”

“Yeah, but we have that architects meeting next week, that’s a start.” Robert said. “You not excited to move out or summat?”

Aaron let out a low breath. “I can't fucking wait, to be honest.”

“Me neither.” Robert smiled at his husband. “A house of our own, it’s going to be great.”

“Liv’ll be there.”

“And Liv’ll keep her mouth shut and shove those _very_ expensive noise cancelling headphones I bought her on, wont she?” 

Aaron snorted, turning to paw at Robert’s iPad. “What you watching then? I’m clearly not going back to sleep.”

“Started watching Black Mirror.”

“Oi you git, you weren’t supposed to watch that without me.” Aaron said, shoving one of Robert’s headphones into his ear. “Go back to the start.”

“I’m like two episodes in!”

“I don’t care, go back to the start!”

Robert rolled his eyes, but went back to the start anyway. The two of them settled against each other, the iPad balancing in Robert’s lap, Aaron linking their fingers together loosely.

They passed the next four hours watching Netflix and chatting quietly, both of them relieved to get off the plane when they did finally land in Manchester. Aaron was feeling fairly knackered himself when they got on their train to Leeds, so he could only imagine how awful Robert felt if he hadn’t slept a wink.

“Robert, you fancy a cuppa?” Aaron said, rooting for his wallet as the tea trolley passed. He looked over at his husband, smiling as he noticed the blonde man completely passed out, snoring softly against his shoulder. “Uh, just one please. And a packet of crisps.”

He accepted the cup of tea gratefully, trying not to jostle Robert as he opened up his crisps. It was barely nine am, but Aaron had missed his favourite cheese and onion crisps - the ones in America just weren’t the same.

Settling in to his seat, Aaron allowed himself to relax as the train sped towards Leeds, bringing them closer to home. Finn was collecting them at the station, a confirmation text from him on his phone, and there was a few excited texts from Chas, and one from Liv demanding her present as soon as she got home from school.

All of that was an hour away though. For now he was happy to sit back, let Robert drool on his shoulder, and daydream about the ten days they’d spent wrapped up in each other in New York.


	27. new ventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron and robert have a chat about granite worktops and decide to take on a new business venture.

“Aaron, how do you feel about granite worktops?” 

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “I don’t have any feelings about granite worktops.” He said, flopping down at the kitchen table across from his husband, sipping at his cup of tea. “What are ya doing anyway?” 

“Thinking of a few ideas for the kitchen before we go have that meeting tomorrow. It’d be good to have an idea of what we want, y’know?” Robert said, turning his laptop to face Aaron. “This is cool, right? The white cabinets. Proper classy looking.”

“Mm.”

“I know white is probably not the best idea with Liv around, but we could get something easy to clean. And, you did say I could decide on most of the kitchen stuff seeing as I’m the cook in this family, so….”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Alright Aaron, try not to sound too enthusiastic yeah?” Robert rolled his eyes. “It’s only your house too.”

“Sorry, just thinking.” Aaron admitted. 

“What about?”

“The garage.”

Robert raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I was talking to Cain earlier, apparently Laurence wants to push Chrissie to sell her share on. With everything thats gone on with Lachlan over the past few months, apparently Laurence feels like they’d be better off scaling back their involvement in stuff in the village.”

“Doesn’t sound like them.” Robert said. “The kid got six months, it’s hardly a life sentence - and you know them, they’re money mad.”

“It’s true though, Rob. And Cain’s worried about what might happen if they put it on the market, that he might end up with a partner he can’t stand - and you know Cain, that won’t work out well.”

Robert snorted. “Yeah, that won’t go down well. It’s not your problem though, is it?”

“It kind of is, considering he’s family, Rob.” Aaron said. “ _Our_ family.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I think we should offer to buy the Whites out.”

Robert closed his laptop, thinking carefully. “With what money?”

It’s not like he didn’t know what money Aaron was asking them to use. 

“The money for the house.” Aaron said, looking apologetic, leaning over to take one ofRobert’s hands in his own, linking their fingers together. “Think about it Rob, eh? It’s a good investment, we’d make our money back in the long run. It would mean theres one less thing the Whites are involved in here, and - we’d keep Dingle and Dingle in the family.” 

“Yeah.”

“Aren’t you going to say anything other than yeah?”

“I, uh… It means we won’t be able to move forward with the house for months, Aaron.” Robert said. “Months of living with your mum and Charity over the pub, and you know we’re already driving them mad. You really want to do that?”

“No. But we’re the only ones who’ve got the kind of money we need to buy Chrissie out, and I - if we don’t, I think mum’ll ask Liv, and I’m not having anything to do with Gordon be a part of our lives forever.”

Robert gave him a sad smile. “Okay.”

“I thought you’d put up more of a fight than that.” 

“It’s not ideal.” Robert said. “I’d much rather be moving in to our own place in a couple of months, but you’re not wrong about the garage being a good investment for us. And Cain is my family too now, so I want to help him out.”  


“Thank you.” Aaron said sincerely. 

“So how are we going to go about this? We make up a business plan, put in an offer when it goes up for sale?” 

“I was thinking go straight to them, make them an offer before it ever goes on the market. If Laurence wants out quickly, he’s going to accept an offer thats going to make the whole process as easy as possible. Cain won’t fight it if it’s me and you wanting to buy, but he’d make Laurence’s life hell if he tried to bring in an outside buyer.”

‘You’re a genius.” Robert said, kissing the back of Aaron’s hand. “They can’t refuse an offer like that.”

“And I think you should be the one to talk to them.” Aaron said, wincing slightly as he waited for Robert’s reaction.

“… Why?”

“Because you know they won’t take me seriously.” Aaron shrugged. “If I try set foot in that house, Chrissie will go off on one about me ruining her marriage or summat. They mightn’t like you, but they know you’re good when it comes to business. They’ll listen to ya.”

“You just don’t want to put together a deal for them.” Robert teased. “All that paperwork.”

“Yeah, that too.” Aaron grinned. “Are you sure you don’t mind doing this?”

Robert shook his head. “You know I’ve got your back, Aaron. And this isn’t the end of the house, it’s just us putting the brakes on for a bit - we’ll have a bit more money in a couple of weeks, and we can get back to it.”

Aaron smirked. “I’ll make it worth your while, promise.”

“Oh, you’d better Mr Sugden-Dingle. Especially if I've got to live with _Charity_ for another couple of months."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've got a lot of this planned out, and some of the chapters from here on will be overarching, so there'll be little mini fics within this that might go over two or three chapters, so i hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> thanks as always for the support, it does mean a lot!


	28. just, be honest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robert goes to the whites with his and aaron's business proposal, and he and chrissie have an honest conversation about their former marriage.

“I’m not here to cause trouble.” Robert said immediately as Chrissie opened the door, her expression stony. 

“Then why are you here?” Chrissie was clearly furious at Robert’s presence in her home, Laurence not looking any happier at his presence.

“Business.” Robert said, waving the folder in his hand.

“Anything to do with Home James goes through Nicola, I thought that was all very much decided.” Chrissie folded her arms across her chest, not allowing him into the house just yet.

“It’s not about Home James, its about the garage.”

Chrissie looked confused. “What about the garage?”

“Cain wants you out, and Laurence wants you to sell your share.” Robert said. “So we want to make you an offer on it, before you end up putting it on the market or anything.”

“ _We_?”

“Yeah, me and Aaron.” Robert said, looking between Chrissie and Laurence. “Look, you want this to be a quick sell, and we can give you that.”

“Dad?” Chrissie looked at Laurence.

“I think its best if we scale back our involvement in the village at the moment, Chrissie.” Laurence admitted, still sitting at his desk. “I was going to talk to you about it this evening.”

“You want out, and we can give you that.” Robert said. “Cain will argue against any other buyer you put in front of him. But not us, we’re his family. You know I’m right, so will you just hear me out?” 

“Come in.” Laurence sighed.

“Dad!” 

“Chrissie, it’s not like I like him much either, but you know as well as I do he’s right.” 

Chrissie stood back, letting Robert into the office. “Whats this proposal then?” She said, leaning against her dad’s desk.

“Had our solicitor draw it up.” Robert handed the folder to Chrissie. “It’s all legal, all above board. You sell your share to me and Aaron, and thats the end of it. It’s a good offer, better than you’ll get if you sell it on the market.”

Chrissie opened up the file, scanning the document. Robert tried to read his ex-wife’s facial expression as she did so, trying to gauge her reaction. “Robert _Sugden-Dingle._ ” She said bitterly.

Robort looked down at his hand, his wedding ring catching his eye. “Chrissie, this is just business.” He said, his tone warning. He didn’t want to get into this with her, not today, not ever.

“No, today is not going to be just business.” Chrissie slammed the folder down on her father’s desk, looking at Robert intently. “If you want me to sign that deal, you’re going to tell me _why_ , Robert.”

“Why what?”

“Why you couldn’t be happy with me.”

“Chrissie, don’t do this.” 

“Just tell me why, Robert.” 

Robert absently rubbed his thumb along the inside of his wedding ring, the metal cool against his touch. “And he has to be here?” 

Laurence stood up. “I’ll go see what Becca is doing.” He said simply, leaving the office, leaving Chrissie and Robert alone. 

“Did you ever love me?” Chrissie asked.

“Yes.” Robert said. “Chrissie, I did - I really loved you. It just wasn’t enough.”

“Why wasn’t I enough?”  


“Because you weren’t him.” Robert said honestly. “I didn’t mean to fall in love with him, I really didn’t. It was supposed to be a bit of fun - which I know doesn’t make it any better, because cheating is cheating - but then I fell for him, and I couldn’t stop. I needed him. I _need_ him.”

“What is so special about him?” 

“Are you going to freak out if I be completely honest with you here?”

Chrissie shook her head. “No. I’m - I’m tired of shouting, and fighting. I just want to know why I wasn’t enough for you, once and for all.”

“I’ve never felt the way I do about him about anyone.” Robert admitted. “He’s everything I need in life. He makes me a better person. I know you’re not my biggest fan, but I think everyone can see that.”

Chrissie nodded slowly. “I suppose I can see it, yes.”

Robert sat against the other desk in the room. “If I could take it all back, do it differently - I would. I wouldn’t have married ya, I’ve have walked away if I’d have been a better man. But I wasn’t, back then and I am genuinely sorry about what I did to you. Not just with Aaron, with Rebecca as well. You didn't deserve all that.”

“You’re right, I didn’t.” Chrissie said, crossing her arms across her chest. “But I don’t come out of all of this a saint, either.”

Robert nearly laughed. “Yeah, we did a right job on our relationship, didn't we? It proper crashed and burned.”

“I didn’t want it to end the way it did. I could have loved you forever, you know.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do.” Chrissie said honestly. “I thought we were building a real life together.” 

“That’s gone, Chrissie. You know that, yeah? It’s completely gone, and I know its my fault, but theres no way back. You’ve got to move on - and I’m not trying to imply you’re hung up on me, or anything, but you’ve got to admit a lot of what you’ve done this year has been fuelled by revenge. You’re better than that. The Chrissie I fell for is better than that.”

“The Chrissie you fell for went away when you had an affair with a man and she’s probably not ever coming back.”

Robert didn’t say anything for a second. “It’s not an excuse, but its not easy to be bisexual when you grew up on a farm with a very traditional dad, and trying to ignore all that, internalise it, well, it made me a pretty shit boyfriend for a really long time, and it made me an even worse husband.” 

“I wouldn’t have judged you for being bisexual.”

“You would have.” Robert said. “You would have because I _hated_ that part of myself, for a long time. Right up until recently, actually. Aaron helped me come to terms with it, in his own way.”

Chrissie nodded. “Okay.”

“Does any of that tell you why?” Robert said. “I - I didn’t come here thinking I was going to have this conversation. I haven’t really thought about what I’d ever say to ya if we sat down and talked about all this.”

“We probably should have had a conversation like this a long time ago.” Chrissie said, picking up the folder. “Cain’ll sell to you, then?”

Robert nodded. “We’ve talked to him about it. Debbie mightn’t be coming back to the village, and he’d rather it be in the family than see it go to someone he doesn’t know. We’re going to try make a real go of it, with Cain. He’s agreed to look into buying and selling more cars. If you agree to sell, obviously.”

“Suppose it suits to have three mechanics running it, rather than me.”

“I haven’t been a mechanic in a long time, to be fair. This is all Aaron, he wants his uncles business to stay in the family.”

“Can I ask where the hell you managed to get this amount of cash from?” 

Robert thought about the architects plans on their kitchen table, the dilapidated cottage they no longer had the money to renovate, the indefinite future that lay ahead of them at the Woolpack. “No.”

“I’m not going to sign if this is something illegal, Robert. I _know_ the Dingles."

“It’s the money for doing up our house.” Robert admitted. “Every penny of it. Nothing illegal.”

Chrissie’s face gave away her shock - Robert was willingly giving up his new house so they could buy half of a country garage?

“Family matters to Aaron, so it matters to me.”

“My family never mattered much to you.”

“They did.” Robert said. “However it ended, I did love you and your family. Maybe not at the end, but I did, I swear.”

Chrissie nodded. “Let me show this to dad, and we’ll get it signed.”

“You can have your solicitor look at it, we’re not in a rush.” 

“No, dad’s right. After everything with Lucky, we should scale back our involvement in the village. The quicker we sign, the quicker it’s all over.” Chrissie said, turning to leave. “Wait here a second.”

Robert nodded, tugging his phone out of his pocket as he waited. He had a missed call from Aaron, and unlocking his screen, he quickly pressed redial.

“Hiya.”

“ _Just ringing to make sure you and Chrissie hadn’t killed each other yet.”_

“It’s going well, actually. She’s agreed to sign.”

“ _What, how’d you swing that one? I figured we had a serious fight on our hands.”_

“She said she’d sign if I told her why she wasn’t enough for me - when we were married, I mean.”

_“Weird.”_

“Probably something we should have talked about before, to be fair.”

_“Mm. What did you tell her?”_

“That you’re a bit of a ponce but the sex is great, so I married ya anyway. What did you think I said, you idiot?”

_“Could probably guess, but I’d rather you tell me._

“Soppy git. I told her that I’d never felt like this about anyone else before, and you made me a better person.” Robert said, picking at a loose thread in his jeans. “And the sex is great.”

_“Sex you won’t be getting any of if you’re mouthing off to Chrissie, mate.”_

“I’m obviously kidding. You busy?” 

_“Nah, yard is dead quiet today.”_

“Good. You fancy going for dinner in town when I’m finished up here? One last night out before we’re absolutely penniless?”

“ _You sure don’t mind putting the brakes on the house to do this, do ya?”_

“I told you, Aaron, I don’t mind. Your family is my family, and we’ve got to have each others backs.” Robert said. “Anyway, we’ve got a couple of big deals coming our way soon, we’ll get there with the house. It’ll just take a bit longer than we thought it would.”

_“Okay. Dinner sounds good, by the way, but a night away would be way better.”_

“Yeah?”

_“Yeah. I feel like I haven’t got ya to myself in ages, and me mum is doing my head in. She’s never going to let it drop that she had to bang on the door the other week and tell us to keep quiet.”_

“What, you want to be able to be as loud as you want?”

_“You’re the loud one, mate.”_ Aaron snorted. _“Book summat, eh? I’ll get off early, Adam owes me for last week.”_

_“_ Will do. Love you.” 

_“Love you too. Make sure its somewhere good, by the way, I’m your husband now, I don’t do dodgy B &Bs.”_

_“_ You love a good dodgy B&B.” Robert teased. “The house hotel in Hotten do ya?”

Aaron sounded excited. _“That the place with the massive bathtubs?”_

“Mm.”

_“Yeah, thats good. See ya back at ours in a bit.”_

“See ya.” Robert hung up his phone, locking it before he shoved it back in his pocket. He looked up as Chrissie reentered the room, folder in tow. 

“Here.” Chrissie handed him the folder. “Get your solicitor to send us on copies, please.”

Robert looked over the contract. “Thats not the price we offered.”

“No, it’s not.” Chrissie said. “Think of it as a belated wedding present, Robert.”

“Chrissie, you don’t owe me anything.” 

“I know I don’t.” Chrissie said. “Just, take this deal Robert, please? Think of it as an end to all of this, all the scheming and the fighting. From here on out, we keep it strictly professional.”

Robert held out a hand. “Deal.”

Chrissie shook his hand, offering him a tight smile. “Goodbye, Robert.”

“Bye, Chrissie.” Robert said, holding up the folder. “And thanks, for this.”

“Thanks for being honest.” Chrissie replied. 

Robert nodded, letting himself out of Home Farm, a weight off his shoulders as he drove back to the village. He hadn’t realised just how much he and Chrissie needed to have a conversation like that, clear the air.

Smiling to himself, he switched off the ignition, pocketing his keys and heading into the pub. “Alright Chas?”

“You look very happy for someone who just had to go spend the afternoon with their psycho ex-wife.” Chas commented, the pub empty. She was on her phone behind the bar, setting down as Robert entered. 

“Thats because I talked her around, and Dingle and Dingle motors is officially White free.” Robert grinned, waving the folder. “Aaron and I are Cain’s new business partners.”

Chas snorted. “Let’s see how happy Cain is about that when you tell him, eh?”

“We’ve already talked to him about it. Apparently I’m a lesser evil than Chrissie.” Robert said, leaning against the bar. “Aaron in?”

Chas shook her head. “Why?”

“Uh, we’re going to head away for the night. Liv is staying at Gabby’s, so she’s out of your hair.”

“Is that a good idea? Ashley hasn’t been the best lately.”

Robert shook his head. “Gabby’s with Bernice tonight.” 

“You get it sorted then?” Aaron emerged from the backroom, grease streaked across his face.

“She signed.” Robert handed his husband the folder. “Look at the price.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Robert, this is fifteen grand less than what we offered her?”

“I know.” Robert said. “I didn’t push it for it, before you ask. She said it was an end to everything thats gone on, with Andy and everything.”

“But this is Chrissie, there’s going to be strings attached.”

Robert shook his head. “I don’t think so. Not this time.”

Aaron nodded. “Guess thats that then.”

“Robert said you two are going away tonight.” Chas commented. “Make sure you get a room on its own, eh? Away from everyone else.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Mum, do one eh?”

“No love, I think you’ll be the one doing summat later.”

Robert choked at his mother-in-laws words, Aaron going bright red, turning to look at his husband.

“I don’t care if its a ruin, we’re moving into the house. Now.” Aaron said, clearly embarrassed, dragging Robert through to the backroom.

“I’m only teasing love!”  


Robert snorted at Chas’ parting words. “Go shower, eh? I’ll book the hotel.”

“What, do I smell or summat?”

“Yeah, you’re rank.”

“You say _such_ nice things to me.” Aaron rolled his eyes, planting a quick, open mouthed kiss on Robert’s lips. “Maybe I just want to take advantage of the big fancy bath you promised me.”

“Mate, you’re going to need at least a shower and a bath to get rid of your stink.”

“You’re killing me with the romance, Rob.”

“You love it.”

“Nah, married you for the money.” Aaron called, stomping up the stairs to the bathroom. “Have to rethink that now we’ve not got any.” 

Robert rolled his eyes, pulling up the number for the hotel on his phone. He felt fairly blissfully happy as he booked them a last minute room for the night, excited to spend some one on one time with his husband.

Like marriage was _ever_ going to make them boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i'd love to see a conversation like this happen between robert and chrissie so this is fairly self indulgent as well as a conclusion to the last chapter!
> 
> thanks for the support as always!


	29. the one with the homophobic client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robert has to deal with a homophobic client for home james, and aaron has to deal with the aftermath.

“Aaron, I’m going to murder Nicola and Jimmy.” Robert declared, stomping into their shared bedroom, dumping his jacket on the floor. “And then I’m sending Liv off to some super strict boarding school and moving to Peru.”

“What are you doing to do in Peru, eh?”

“Alpaca farming.” Robert flopped face down on their bed, making Aaron laugh. 

“What happened?” Aaron asked, running a hand through Robert’s soft blonde hair. It was late in the evening, and Robert had been in Leeds all day at a whole host of meetings.

“Nicola sent me up to Leeds to meet with that new client, and he’s the biggest idiot I’ve ever had to spend _actual_ time with before.” Robert said, his face pressed into the pillow. “And thats saying something because I grew up with Andy as a brother and he’s as thick as two tree stumps.”

“Everyone she sends you to deal with is an idiot.” Aaron pointed out, still flicking through a magazine. “You’re usually not this annoyed.”

Robert sighed, turning over to look at his husband. “I mentioned I got married recently, just to make a bit of small talk, and he did the usual how’s the wife thing, and he got fucking _offended_ when I said I had a husband.”

Aaron’s hand stilled, his fingers knotted in Robert’s hair. “People are always going to be homophobic, Rob.”

“They shouldn’t be.” Robert wrapped an arm around Aaron’s waist, shoving a hand under the material of his t-shirt, his hand warm against Aaron’s stomach. 

“You haven’t had to deal with this before, have you?” 

“Not really, no.” Robert admitted. “You’re not the first guy I’ve ever been with, but you’re the first man I’ve been in a _legitimate_ relationship with. I never did the whole commitment thing with other guys before, never thought I wanted it. You know how I was when we first met, I figured it was a sex thing, not a love thing.”

“At least you can admit it now.” Aaron smirked.

“Did you have to deal with this kind of stuff before?” Robert inquired. “With Jackson, or Ed.”

“Yeah.” Aaron said, looking thoughtful. “When I was living in France with Ed. He was all abut the PDA, y’know? And I wasn’t into it, but one day we were walking along the street and he grabbed my hand and I let him. Figured I needed to just get over the whole PDA thing and just embrace it, and this old bat made such an awful comment about us in French. Didn't quite catch it all, but I knew it was bad. Ed’s French was better than mine.”

“How’d you react?”

“Ed held me back and told me there was no need to assault a batty old woman who didn’t know any better.” Aaron said. “How did you react?”

“I told him to shove his business right up his arse. In far less civilised terms than that.” Robert admitted. “Nicola is going to _kill_ me.”

“Probably.” Aaron said. “But I think she might understand why you did say it. Maybe.”

“She’ll definitely kill me first though. Hope you enjoyed the entire _month_ we were married.”

“It was alright.” Aaron grinned. “You’re a right clingy pain in the arse though, won’t miss ya.”

Robert grinned, wrapping himself around Aaron’s middle like a child, hugging him tightly. He shoved his legs between his husbands, resting his head on Aaron’s stomach. “Me, clingy? Never.”

“Get off, Robert, ya smell. Go have a shower.”

Robert shook his head, clinging tighter to Aaron’s waist. “Nah, thats marriage for ya. I’m done taking care of myself. You’re going to have to deal with me being a slob now.”

“You were always a slob, you lazy git.” Aaron said affectionately, looping an arm around Robert’s shoulders. 

“You love me though.”

“Suppose I do, really.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how good was last nights episode though, honestly? that cheek smoosh has improved my entire life by at least 85%.
> 
> thanks for the support as always!


	30. happy valentines day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron and robert spend their first valentines day together.

Aaron had nearly battered Robert over the head when he’d presented him with the booking confirmation for some fancy house hotel near Leeds, the paper declaring they had a night booked in an executive suite on February 18th.

They were supposed to be saving for the house (again) but there went his stupidly flash husband (again), booking some mad weekend away in a clearly expensive hotel. 

_“It’s our first Valentines day together! Did you think I wasn’t going to make a fuss?”_

_“I thought we were going to do dinner in Hotten or summat, Rob, not some fancy weekend in Leeds. It’s just a day!”_

_“Well, I like to treat my husband, don’t I? So shut it, pack a bag and enjoy our weekend away, yeah?"_

So Aaron packed his bag and shut up (not before telling Robert _exactly_ where to shove it when he suggested wearing a suit to the hotel.) 

He couldn’t help but feel a bit awestruck as he looked around the lobby of the hotel. It was an absolutely beautiful place, and Aaron felt a bit out of place in his jumper and jeans, though he’d never tell Robert that.

Robert who looked maddeningly gorgeous in a plain white shirt and trousers, leaning casually against the reception desk, chatting to the receptionist about their room. His tight blue trousers highlighted the gorgeous curve of his ass, taut against his thighs.

Swallowing thickly, Aaron tore his gaze away from Robert’s backside, joining him at the reception desk.

“All good?” He asked, grinning slightly as he noticed the look of disappointment flash across the receptionists face as she put two and two together and recognised Aaron as the better half Robert had joked about wanting to treat.

“All good.” Robert confirmed, waving the room keys at his husband, giving the receptionist one of his signature grins. “Thanks for all your help.”

“Anytime.”

Aaron let Robert grab his hand and tug him toward the elevator, relaxing against his husband’s side as they stepped into the lift, Robert hitting the button for their floor.

“Nice this place, innit?” Robert commented.

“Mm.”

“Try be a bit enthusiastic Aaron.” Robert rolled his eyes.

Aaron looked up. “Sorry. I am excited, genuinely. I’m just thinkin’ about how much I want ya.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Aaron confirmed, chewing on the side of his lip. “Your ass looks great in those trousers.”

“Does it now?” 

Aaron nodded, his hand straying from where it was resting on Robert’s lower back to his ass, fingers skimming the soft blue material of his trousers. 

Robert tugged him close, kissing him roughly. “We’re not leaving this hotel room for the entire weekend.”

Aaron smiled against his husbands lips. “Good.”

 

____

 

 

“This is ridiculous.”

“Aaron, don’t be such a stick in the mud and get into the bath, eh? It’ll be nice.” 

Aaron rolled his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at his husband who was already stretched out in the ridiculous size of a bathroom in their hotel room, his blonde hair damp against his forehead. 

“Shared baths are weird. You’re sitting in our collective filth.”

“Well, we’ve just showered and this thing is full to the brim with all those oils I found so it’ll be nice. Come on ya git, I’m tryin’ to be romantic.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, but relented, getting into the water. He leaned back against Robert’s chest, Robert kissing the skin just below his ear. He wasn’t going to admit it, but the warm water did feel nice against his skin, his muscles instantly relaxing.

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron, the two of them sitting in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“Thanks for this.” 

“For what?”

“Booking here. Getting us away from it all.”

“It’s as much for me as it is for you.” Robert said. “I like having ya all to myself.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“We don’t get much time to ourselves, between living in the pub and looking after Liv.” Aaron said. “Sometimes I feel like thats my fault, for asking ya to invest in the garage with me. At least we’d have our own house by now if I hadn’t.”

“I’d do anything you asked me to.” 

“I know. But I want you to be happy, this relationship isn’t all about me.”

“I’ve never been happier than I am right now, Aaron.” Robert said. “You’ve changed my life, you know that? I’ve never felt like this before, and I’m happy. We could be living in a cardboard box and I’d be happy because I’d be with you.”

“Me too.” Aaron said, a hand on one of Robert’s thighs. He gave it a gentle squeeze, Robert pressing his lips to his neck again. “Promise me we’ll never lose this, eh? That we’ll always have moments like this, no matter what shit is going on in our lives.”

“I promise.” Robert said, intertwining their fingers, their joined hands resting on Aaron’s chest. He caught a glimpse of their wedding rings, the metal flashing brightly underneath the warm water. 

“I don’t want to go home.” Aaron said after another moment’s silence.

“Let’s just stay here forever then.”

“Mm.” Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Are you actually ready to go again?”

“Maybe.”

“Theres something _seriously_ wrong with you. I’m still absolutely knackered after what you did to me!”

Robert laughed. “I’ve just got a gorgeous husband.”

“Yeah, alright.” Aaron closed his eyes, relaxing completely against his husband, putting the real world out of his mind.

Life could wait until tomorrow when they were back in Emmerdale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of shameless fluff because why not! (and i've got some angsty chapters of this coming up, so...)
> 
> thanks for the support as always :)


	31. robert sugden, sexy bastard (maybe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robert has a moment of insecurity and aaron reassures his husband he's gorgeous.

“Robert? Where are ya?”

“In the bathroom.” Robert replied, not moving from where he was standing in front of the mirror, his shirt discarded on the counter. He was standing in his trousers, looking at himself side-a-long with an unhappy expression. 

Aaron leaned against the doorframe, raising an eyebrow at his husband. “Forget to get all the way undressed for your shower?” He teased, crossing his arms across his chest. He was wearing a jumper Robert had bought him, the deep blue colour gorgeous on him.

Robert knew he was a pain in the arse when it came to clothes and Aaron, sneaking a brighter shade of blue into his jumper drawer, convincing him to buy a lighter shade of grey instead of his usual black, and it drove Aaron mad at the best of times - but it was worth it when his husband looked so unbelievably gorgeous all the time. 

“Am I fat?” 

Aaron choked at Robert’s question, looking utterly confused. “No. Why would you say that?” 

Robert poked at his stomach. “Dunno. Think I’m getting a bit soft around the middle.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with the way you look, Robert.” 

“Am I just getting old? Does this happen when you get old? You get _pudgy_ and unattractive.”

“You’re 30 Robert, not 80. And seriously, who are you and what have you done with my cocky pain in the arse husband?” Aaron said, grinning as he put on his best Robert voice, an impression that normally made Robert laugh and roll his eyes, but only served to irritate him more in that moment. “ _I’m Robert Sugden and I’m a sexy bastard._ ”

“Aaron, be serious!” 

“I am being serious.” Aaron said, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Robert’s waist, his hands cold against Robert’s bare skin. “You’re gorgeous, Rob, and you don’t need me to tell ya that. You’re the most confident person I know.”

Robert rested his hands on Aaron’s upper arms, holding tightly to the taut muscle he could feel under the thin material of his jumper. Aaron was so toned, and gorgeous from the pulling and dragging he did up at the scrapyard every day, Robert feeling a bubble of jealousy in his stomach as he felt Aaron’s muscles tense and contract under his hands. 

“What if I’m not though? What if I’m just really good at pretending like I am?”

“What happened?” Aaron knew his husband all too well. He looked at him intently, his fingers tracing patterns on Robert’s bare waist as he waited for him to admit what was up.

“Charity told me I was expanding outwards because I had a packet of skittles for breakfast.”

“Skittles for breakfast is a bit weird Rob, won’t lie to ya.” Aaron said. “And why are you letting Charity get to ya? She’s a pain in the arse at the best of times, she’ll say anything if it means she’ll get a rise out of someone. Robert, she told you that you held your mug weirdly last week just to see if you’d get annoyed.”

Robert rolled his eyes. “Yeah, she's a pain in the arse but she’s not wrong, is she? I don’t look the way I used to!”

“Stop eating sweets for breakfast then.”

“Aaron!” Robert whined.

“What do you want me to say, Robert? I think you’re gorgeous. I think I showed you _just_ how much this morning before we got up for work, didn’t I?”

Robert smirked at the memory. “Mm.”

“I love every part of ya.” Aaron said, his palms flat against the small of Robert’s back, his body pressed to his husband’s bare torso. “ _Even_ all the soft bits.”

“You’re a right wanker, you know that?”

“You know I’m messing. I couldn’t stay away from ya, could I? You and that gorgeous face of yours.” Aaron said, his hands moving to squeeze Robert’s arse, running across his upper thighs. His mouth grazed Robert’s chin, his breath hot against Robert’s skin. “And that sexy body I get to wake up next to every morning and take advantage of.”

“You going to take advantage of it now?”

“Mm, I’d love to.” Aaron said, kissing Robert softly. “But Nicola is downstairs looking for ya to sign a contract, and Liv needs a lift to that boxing club she joined.”  


Robert raised an eyebrow. “Liv joined a boxing club?” 

“Yeah, I said she could so she’d back off and leave me in peace for a bit, she was doin’ my head in about it. She’ll be training twice a week though, so….” Aaron smirked. “Plenty of time for me to take advantage of ya.”

Robert’s eyes widened. “Can’t Chas drop her off?” He pleaded. 

“Mum dropped her to school this morning when she missed the bus because you wouldn’t get out of bed.” Aaron reminded, kissing him softly. “You alright now?”

Robert nodded. “Just had a bit of a wobbly.”

“You’re allowed to.” Aaron said, turning to head back down the hallway. “But make sure my sexy bastard of a husband is back to himself when I get back, eh? I’ve got plans for you.” 

“You’ve got a one track mind, Dingle!”

Aaron grinned. “It’s only cos I’ve got a great looking husband.”

Robert smiled at he watched Aaron leave, reaching for his shirt. In his own way, Aaronalways had the solution to every single one of his insecurities or problems, and it only made him love him a thousand times more.


	32. it's the thrill of the fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> liv's taken up boxing, and robert ends up bearing the scars of his sister in law's new hobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for blood if you find that triggering! (not much, just a brief description of a bloody nose.)

“Robert, Robert look!”

“Liv, you are really doing my head in, you know that?” Robert snapped, turning around from where he was standing at the cooker. “I’m trying to cook your tea, so could you not be a pain in the arse for five minutes?”

“Alright moody, I’m just tryin’ to show you something.” Liv grumbled.

“I know, and its great that you love boxing so much, but be excited about it in like ten minutes when I’m done, yeah?” Robert immediately softened. It was great to see Liv so excited about something - his sister-in-law was so like Aaron, putting on a mask of being uninterested most of the time.

And it was kind of a good thing it was boxing, he thought - Liv would be well able to defend herself when she and Gabby started going out clubbing in Hotten in a couple of years and it would put his and Aaron’s mind at ease to know Liv would happily punch any overly hormonal teenage boys lights out if she needed to.

“Is Aaron alright?” 

“Why would you ask?” 

“He seems a bit weird lately.”

Robert shook his head. “He’s fine, Liv. Just think this time of year is a bit weird for him, it’s coming up to when the trial was.” 

Liv nodded. “Okay.”

“Tell me about this boxing club then, eh?” Robert said, switching off the oven.

“It’s so much fun!” Liv declared, squaring up to Robert, who smiled at his sister-in-laws antics. “I’m only starting out, but last night I got to learn this move, right? You kind of throw your hand out like this, and hit them like this and you totally floor them.”

Liv threw her fist out, completely misjudging her aim and punching Robert square in the face.

“ _Liv_!” Robert stumbled backwards, clutching at his nose. “Jesus Liv, I didn’t want ya to try your moves out on me.”

“Sorry I just got a bit excited!” Liv pulled a face. “Ya alright?”

Robert moved his hand away from his nose, staring at the blood covering his hand. “I mean, you’ve got a serious right hook Liv.” He said blindly reaching for the kitchen towel.

“I’m sorry.” Liv said. “Ugh, Aaron is going to kill me, isn’t he?”

“Why, what have ya done now?” Aaron asked, walking into the room, engrossed in his mobile.

“I punched Robert in the face.”

“Liv!” Aaron shoved his phone in his pocket, imeadiately concerned about his husband. He crossed the room, peeling the kitchen towel away from Robert’s face. His nose was still gushing blood, dripping down his chin. 

“‘M alright.” Robert said, letting Aaron tip his head back, holding the bloody towel back to his face. “Ow! Be gentle.”

“Sorry.” Aaron rubbed his thumb across Robert’s jawline, glaring at Liv. “Get an ice-pack out of the freezer.”

Liv nodded, rooting in the freezer for an ice-pack. “I just wanted to show him what I was doing at boxing!”

“You could show him without punching him in the face, Liv.” Aaron said, holding the ice-pack to Robert’s nose. 

“I’m sorry!”

“Yeah, I know you are.” Aaron sighed, relenting. “Grab some dinner and do your homework, eh _Nicola Adams_? We’ll talk about this later. I know ya didn’t mean it, but you’re not getting off scot free on this one.”

“S’alright Aaron.” Robert said, his voice muffled under the towel. “Ow! Fuck, don’t hold down too hard.”

“I think it might be broken, Rob.” Aaron wrinkled his nose, inspecting the bruise already blooming on Robert's face, the blood crusting around his nose.

“Great, your fifteen year old sister broke my nose. Todays a great day.” Robert winced, pain shooting across his nose. 

“Well, what better way to spend an evening than in Hotten General, eh?” Aaron said, grabbing his keys. “Lets go.”

“But dinner’s ready!”

“Yeah and you’re covered in blood and your nose might be broken, so it’ll have to wait.” Aaron said, dragging his husband out of the chair he was slumped in. “Liv, tell mum where we are, eh?”

 

_______

 

“It’s just bruised.” Robert grumbled, stopping in front of Aaron, who was slumped in ahospital chair, half asleep. He looked bored out of his mind, a cheap cup of coffee in his hand, a crumpled up crisp wrapper next to him.

Aaron snorted. “You made a right fuss for a bruised nose.”

“You’re the one who made me come to the hospital!”

“Yeah because I like your face how it is, I didn’t fancy Liv permanently rearranging it.” Aaron got to his feet, grabbing his jacket. 

Robert rolled his eyes, heading over to the nurses station. “Robert Sugden-Dingle, do I need to sign anything?”

The nurse flicked through his file. “Just here, Mr Sugden-Dingle. Your husband filled out everything else for us.”

Robert scrawled his signature across the line she’d pointed out, nodding his thanks before he and Aaron headed for the exit. He couldn’t help but smile, Aaron raising an eyebrow.

“What are you so happy about, ya weirdo? You’re going to have a right bruise across your face for the next couple of weeks.”

“Dunno. Kind of nice that you know enough about me to fill out all my hospital forms.”

“Yeah, well, I am your next of kin, aren’t I? Can’t exactly tell them to sod off anymore.” Aaron shoved his husband out of the doors of A&E and into the cool evening air. 

Robert snorted, immediately regretting his laughter. “It hurts to laugh.” He whined, looking at Aaron with a pitifully sad expression.

Aaron grabbed his husband’s chin in his hand, turning his head left and right. “You’ve had worse.”

“Yeah, but I’m a reformed character now. Sensible married man and all that.”

“You’ll never be sensible.” Aaron said, planting a quick kiss on Robert’s lips, avoiding his badly bruised nose. “And you’re just embarrassed my fifteen year old sister put ya in hospital.”

“Yeah, I’m never going to live that down, am I?”

Aaron confirmed his suspicions with a nod. “Never.”


	33. fragmented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robert could fix a lot of things for his husband, but the one thing he couldn't do was reach into aaron's head and take away the memories of gordon that still surfaced every now and then, threatening to shatter their picture perfect life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll preface this chapter by saying i've always thought aaron's self harm was one of the best storylines emmerdales done in a long time, and its always resonated with me personally, which sort of led to this. the topic of aaron's self harm is going to be at the centre of the next four chapters in different ways, so if its not something you enjoy reading (because this has been fluffy as anything so far) i totally get it - but, life isn't always perfect and it was always my plan for this fic. 
> 
> trigger warnings for descriptions of self harm, mentions of child abuse.

“Aaron?” Robert called out for his husband, bounding up the stairs once he’d checked he wasn’t in the kitchen. “Aaron, you home? I’m starving, you up for some takeaway? I’d love a Chinese, we could grab a few pints in town after.”

He shoved open their bedroom door, freezing in shock as he took in the scene in front of him. Aaron was sitting on their bed, wearing a thin t-shirt, a razor blade in his hands. There were too many new, tiny cuts adorning both of his forearms, blood running down his pale skin.

“ _Aaron_.” Robert was practically shaking. He’d never seen Aaron in that kind of state - sure, he knew the scars were there, he knew the stories behind them, he’d seen the one on this arm when it had been red raw and bleeding, but walking in on Aaron with a blade in his hand and blood all over his fingers, that was a whole new level of terrifying.

He crossed the room in two short steps, dropping to his knees in front of his husband. Aaron was in tears, his cheeks red from crying. He was hysterical as Robert knelt in front of him, unsure of what he should do.

Prising the blade from between Aaron’s fingers, Robert pocketed it, not wanting to leave it anywhere for Aaron to find. The blood was freely flowing from Aaron’s arms, and Robert grabbed the towel he’d discarded on their bedroom floor that morning, wrapping Aaron’s marred arms up. 

He kept tight pressure on the brand new wounds, studying his husband’s face for a reason why, an explanation. “Aaron,” Robert knew how desperate and broken he sounded, tears welling in his eyes. “Aaron, why would you do this to yourself?”

“I thought it might make me feel better. It always used to.” Aaron admitted, tears streaming down his face. 

“Oh, Aaron. Aaron, you can’t do this to yourself.” Robert tried to hold back his own tears, be strong for Aaron. “You don’t need to hurt yourself to feel better. You can talk to me, you know that - we can talk through whatever you’re feeling.”

“I’m always the broken one.” Aaron said after a moment’s silence, his voice hoarse from crying. “You always have to pick up the pieces.”

“I don’t mind looking after ya. It’s what I signed up for, in sickness and in health and all that.” Robert said, feeling blood start to soak through the towel. It should be stopping by now, shouldn’t it? Clotting or something? God, if Aaron had hurt himself enough to bleed out in their bedroom in the Woolie, he would never forgive himself. 

Giving what he hoped felt like a reassuring squeeze to Aaron’s wrists, his touch gentle. “You’re not broken, Aaron.” Robert shook his head. “You’re the best person I know. You’re not broken.”

“But I _am_ Robert!” Aaron looked furious with himself. “I’ve got nothing to be sad about, have I? You and me have just gotten married, the business is going brilliant - and I’m still sitting here hurting myself because its the only thing that makes me feel _anything_ anymore.”

Aaron broke down again, crying his heart out.   
  
Robert couldn’t take it anymore, he sprung into action and gathered the sobbing Aaron into his arms, holding him tightly. He rubbed wide, slow circles across his back, trying to soothe his tears. 

“I don’t want to feel like this anymore.” Aaron admitted though his sobs, clinging to Robert’s shirt with a shaky grip. 

“Feel like what?” Robert didn’t want to push, but _God_ , he just wanted to understand. 

“Like everything is about to come crashing down. Like he’s going to come back from the dead and ruin my life all over again.” 

**_He?_ **

Robert’s eyes widened. It was April, nearly the 15th to be exactly - nearly a year to the day that Gordon was sent down for what he had done to Aaron. That must have triggered all this, memories of the trial, the sentencing.

“He is never going to hurt you again, Aaron.” Robert said, holding Aaron close to his chest. “He’s dead. He’s never going to be able to do anything to you again.” 

“But he’s still in my head Robert.” Aaron sobbed, clinging to his husband. He couldn’t stop crying, tears soaking through Robert’s shirt. “He’s still in my head and I can’t get him out.”

Robert didn’t know what to say, or do. He could fix a lot of things, but this wasn’t one of them. He just held Aaron close, rocking him back and forth as he cried, his mind whirling - he needed to clean the cuts, bandage them up, convince Aaron to call his counsellor…..

But first he really needed his husband to stop crying because it was breaking his heart. 


	34. doing the best we can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chas dingle wasn't a stupid woman. she knew something was up, her son closed off and quiet, too quiet for someone who was newly married and supposedly still in the honeymoon period.
> 
> or, chas and robert discuss aaron's self harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for mentions of self harm.

Chas had noticed a change in Aaron, and in Robert - she’d be stupid not to. Robert looked infinitely more frazzled, and her son, her newly married son, was curling in on himself, reverting to the Aaron of old.

“Robert.” Chas looked at her son in law, a cup of tea in hand. “Come here a second.”

“Chas, I need to get to the scrapyard.” Robert shook his head. He was wearing a t-shirt Chas recognised as Aaron’s, the dark colour washing an already pale Robert out even more. “Can it wait until later?”

“No, because I’d rather know whats wrong with my son now than later when I can’t do anything about it.”

Robert ran a hand through his already scruffy blonde hair, chewing on his lip. “Aaron’s started self harming again.” He admitted. It was as if a weight had been lifted when he told Chas - suddenly, he wasn’t the only person dealing with this.

“ _What_? Robert, you two have only been married four months, how’ve you managed to mess it up that badly?” 

“Why do you automatically assume its because of me?” Robert snapped, clearly annoyed. It hadn’t been because of _him_. “Have you not realised what date it is?”

Chas looked confused. 

“April 15th. Gordon was found guilty a year ago, and it’s still tearing him up, Chas - that _bastard_ is still controlling Aaron from beyond the grave and I don’t know how to fix it.” Robert exploded, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “Don’t you dare blame me for this. I’m the one who came home and found _my_ husband sitting on the edge of our bed cutting into his own skin.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Robert. I shouldn’t have assumed.” Chas set her cup of tea down, clearly worried. “When did he start again?”

“It couldn’t have been any longer ago than Saturday, I’d have noticed if there was new scars before then. I got back late Sunday night from that conference in Leeds and he was already asleep, and I - I came in from work Monday and he was bleeding everywhere, Chas. I was so scared.”

Chas thought back to the day she’d found Aaron self harming, the fear she had felt when she’d seen the blood pouring down his chest, staining his hoodie. “I know. It’s not - it’s awful to see.”

Robert flopped down at the kitchen table, his eyes welling with tears. “I thought this was all behind him. I didn’t think this would happen any more.”

“When this all first started, the first time he went to a counsellor about this - they told me Aaron might always struggle with this. The impulse to self harm might always be there because it was his only coping mechanism for a long time.” Chas sat down across from her son in law. 

“I’ve read all that.” Robert admitted, rubbing roughly at his eyes, trying to hide the tears. “I’ve been doing nothing but reading about self harm, and how to help someone who does it since I found him like that, and I know all that, but it still scares me.”

“It still scares me, too.” Chas admitted. “I look for new scars, sometimes.”

“I do it all the time.” Robert said, blinking furiously. “I always check. Just in case. Never thought there would be new ones there.”

“Has he agreed to go back to his counsellor?” Chas said, thinking of the bi-yearly appointments Aaron still had with his counsellor in Leeds. 

Robert shook his head. “I didn’t want to push him.”

It was a precarious line to walk with Aaron when this sort of thing happened again - push him too much and he’d lose it entirely, and none of them wanted to see him be set back more than he already was.

“He’ll be okay.” Chas reassured, reaching across to squeeze Robert’s hand. “He’s got us.”

“Is that enough?”

“Of course. Of course that’s enough.” 

Before their conversation could continue, Aaron entered the room. He looked pale, and shaky, knowing exactly what conversation his husband and mother were having before he needed to ask. 

“Robert?”

Robert stood up, immediately concerned. “Yeah?”

“I feel like I’m going to do it again.” Aaron admitted, tugging at his sleeves. “Can you take me to the hospital?”

“W-what?” 

“They’ve got an inpatient care service for self harm in Leeds.” Aaron said. “I looked it up. I need to go there, because I don’t trust myself not to do it again.” 

Robert was shellshocked, but he nodded numbly, grabbing his keys. 

“I packed a bag.” Aaron was oddly calm as he spoke, his mind clearly made up. “Will you tell Paddy, mum?” 

Chas nodded. “O-of course love.”

“This is the best thing for me to do.” Aaron offered, looking between two of the people he loved most in the world. “Right?”

“Right.” Chas answered for her and Robert. “Getting help is the right place to start, love. We’re here for you.” 

“Yeah.” Robert nodded his agreement. “This is good Aaron. You’re making the right choice. You have the address then?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm probably taking liberties with aaron checking himself into hospital (i know there was issues with him getting an appointment for counselling first time around in the show) but we've got emergency in-patient care for mental health issues here, so i figure the uk does to (they've got a better health system then we do, so...)
> 
> thank you so much for the support on the last chapter - it really does mean the world to me!


	35. i'm fine (i'm not fine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robert goes to visit aaron in hospital for the first time, and reassures his husband that he's coping (he's not)

“Robert, its nearly eleven, you’re going to be late if you don’t get a wriggle on!” Chas hollered up the stairs, looking at her watch. It was the first day Robert was being allowed to visit Aaron, Chas only slightly begrudging of the fact that Robert was the only one allowed to go and see him for the time being.

“Done a runner, has he?” Paddy muttered, sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in hand. 

“Paddy, don’t you start. He’s finding it tough, not having Aaron around.” Chas said, feeling suddenly protective of her son-in-law. It was an odd feeling, but Chas did have a heart, and she was the one who was living with her son’s rapidly falling apart husband every day.

As if on cue, Robert entered the backroom. He knew he looked like a shell of himself, his neat shirt and trousers not doing much to hide his exhausted expression, the dark circles under his eyes.

“Come here, sit.” Chas said, putting a bacon sarnie down in front of him. “You need to eat, Robert, so don’t even bother arguing with me.”

Robert nodded, grateful for the cup of tea and the sandwich Chas had set down in front of him, barely noticing Paddy’s presence at the kitchen table. Things were hardly good between them, but Paddy had made a stellar effort at their wedding, and he’d been calling around to see Aaron more often, even having tea with them every once and a while.

It wasn’t perfect, but it was good enough to keep a smile on Aaron’s face most of the time. Aaron loved Paddy, and Robert respected that enough to put on a brave face and try and be civil.

“How’s Leo?” Robert asked, genuinely interested. He’d developed a soft spot for Aaron’s godson over the past few months, regretful of the way he’d so callously threatened the little boy before. 

“He misses Aaron.” Paddy said, taking a sip of his tea, his gaze flickering toward Chas, who mouthed ‘be nice’ at him, a glare on her face. “How is our Aaron?”

“I don’t really know.” Robert said, honestly. “They haven’t said much over the phone, other than letting me know he was doing okay. I don’t know how much they can and can’t tell me, you know?”

“Not a lot I’m afraid, love.” Chas sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table. “Doctor-patient confidentiality and all that. But at least you’ll get to see him today, eh? It’ll be good to see him.”

Robert’s lip wobbled. “Will it?”

“Of course it will!” Chas reassured. “I know you’ve been missing him. It’ll put your mind at ease to see him today - it’ll put all our minds at ease.” 

Paddy nodded. “Chas is right.” He said, his voice toneless.

“But what if he’s not any better, Chas?” Robert’s eyes were glassy as he looked at his mother-in-law. “I’m already going mad without him around, and if he’s not feeling any better, I don’t know what I’m going to do. I can’t fix this, and it’s driving me crazy.”

“It’s only been a week, Robert, there won’t have been a miracle. He won’t be back to himself just yet, but our Aaron is a right little fighter, isn’t he? He’ll pull through this, because he’s got you, and he’s got us.” Chas reassured. “He’ll want to see ya today.”

“I can’t help but feel like I’ve let him down. Like I should have _noticed_.”

Paddy was the one to speak up this time, his voice unusually kind. “Sometimes you don’t notice these things, Robert. Chas and I didn’t, the first time around. Aaron knows how to hide how he’s feeling, and he knows how to hide this from us. You can’t be expected to read his mind.”

Robert was reeling. Paddy, being nice to him?

“You and I are never going to be mates, Robert, but Chas tells me things. I know you’ve been good to him for a long while now, and all I want is for him to be happy, even if thats with you.” Paddy shrugged. “Aaron deserves the world.”

“I know. I want to give that to him.”

“Okay. Then we’ve reached an understanding, haven’t we?” Paddy said, offering Robert a tight lipped smile. “Now buck up, eh? Aaron needs you to be strong right now, because he needs that support.”

Robert nodded, letting out a low breath. “Yeah.” He picked up his sandwich, polishing off the last of it. He hadn’t realised how hungry he was, but it made sense, he supposed - he’d hardly touched his tea the previous night, spending most of the meal giving out to Liv for not eating her vegetables.

He downed his mug of tea, pushing his chair back. “I best be off, then.”

“Give him our love.” Chas said, a gentle smile on her face.

Robert nodded. “Yeah.”

 

___

 

 

Robert hated hospitals. He and Aaron had spent too much time in and out of hospitals, considering what a short while they’d actually been together, and he hated it. He hated that other people got to be happy and he had to sit in the waiting room of the in-patient psychiatric services unit, waiting to see his husband. 

“Rob.” 

Robert shot out of his chair, looking at his husband. Aaron was wearing joggers and a hoodie, looking better than he had done when Robert had walked with him into the hospital a week previously.

“I’ve missed you.” Aaron said, reaching out to hug Robert tightly. Robert responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around Aaron. He didn’t smell like he usually did, cheap hospital soap replacing the spicy sent of his preferred shower gel, but he was solid and real under his fingertips, and that was enough.

“I’ve missed you too.” Robert said, pulling back to press a soft kiss to Aaron’s lips. “You’re looking better.”

“You sound surprised.” 

“No, no - I just didn’t know what to expect.” Robert admitted, guiding them to one of the couches. They were sitting closely together, one of Aaron’s hands in his, the warm feeling of his palm against Robert’s steadying his breathing and making him feel calm for the first time in a week.

“I do feel better.” Aaron said quietly. “They reckon I’ll be here another two weeks at least, maybe more.”

Robert nodded. “You’re in the best place you can be, Aaron.”

“I’ll miss your birthday.” Aaron said sadly. “I really wanted to make up for what a shambles last year was. I barely even remembered last year, and it was your thirtieth. This was the year to make up for that.”

“We’ve got next year.” Robert shook his head. “The best birthday present you could give me is getting better, Aaron. I mean it. I just want ya home, and on the road to recovery.”

“It’s hardly fair though, is it? We were in New York for my birthday and you absolutely spoiled me.”

“Birthdays are just another day. You can spoil me any time ya like, okay? We’ll celebrate my birthday over the summer, go do something.”  
“Yeah?”  


“Course!” Robert nodded furiously, ignoring the clenching in his stomach at the thought of spending his birthday without Aaron. “We’ve got all the time in the world, you and me.”

Aaron smiled, a real, genuine smile. “You look shattered.” He commented, brushing a thumb across Robert’s cheekbone, concerned how tired he looked.

“I’m the one dealing with Liv, course I’m shattered!”

“She acting up?”

“No more than usual.” Robert shrugged, thinking of the bust up he and Liv had a few days previously. 

Liv was worried, of course she was, and her worry had manifested in breaking the wing mirrors off Laurels car, so he’d grounded her for the next two months and told her every penny of her pocket money was going to Laurel to pay for the repairs, and well - world war three had broken out, and Liv had thrown a glass at his head, and they’d shouted themselves hoarse until Chas and Vic had stepped in, bundling a sobbing Liv upstairs to bed, leaving him downstairs to pick up the pieces.

“Hows me mum?”

“She’s fine. Honestly, she is.” Robert reassured. “She’s worried about ya, we all are, but she’s fine. She even made me a bacon sarnie this morning!”

“You’re in her good books then?” Aaron smiled. 

“Something like that. Even me and Paddy are getting on, so you’ve managed to make miracles happen.” Robert nudged, his voice teasing. “They all send their love. Vic’s promised to make you a slap up meal when you’re home.”

“And Adam?”

“Missing ya loads.” Robert admitted. “But we’ve got Pete helping up at the scrapyard. Even had Finn up there the other day, thought he’d collapse under the weight of the scrap he was trying to lift.”

The Barton’s were rallying, going above and beyond in the past week to lend a hand. Robert had raised an eyebrow when Finn had arrived with Pete on Wednesday morning, dressed in his brothers overalls and eager to give a hand. 

“ _Finn_ , scraping?”  
  
“Adam took photos, it was hilarious.” Robert grinned. “They all send their best. Moira, too.”

Aaron nodded, chewing on the side of his lip. “You’re alright then?”

“Aaron,” Robert cupped his husbands face in his hands, giving him the brightest smile he could muster. “I’m fine.”

Aaron held onto his hands, his breathing steady as he looked at him. “You promise? Because I know this can’t be easy for ya, you don’t have to be the strong one all the time.”

Robert kissed him again, brushing their lips together as he lied through his teeth. “I promise I’m fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so glad you're enjoying these past couple of chapters - enjoying is probably the wrong word, but i'm glad you like this direction this is going in. 
> 
> i kind of wanted to explore what its like to be the significant other in this kind of situation, hence this chapter. thanks for the support, as always - and if you want to flail about emmerdale at any stage, i'm robertsuggles over on tumblr!


	36. family found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron had been in hospital for two weeks when robert first realised he was proper member of the dingle family.

Aaron had been in inpatient care in Leeds for two weeks now, and by all rights he was doing better - Robert had been to see him a couple of times, and he’d spoken with one of Aaron’s doctors about how he was doing - not that he’d been told much more than Aaron was doing well in therapy. 

Getting treatment had been the best step for Aaron, but Robert missed him. He couldn’t help but feel like he’d failed as a husband, that he hadn’t noticed the signs before Aaron had gone and hurt himself again. 

Nursing a pint, Robert was sitting at a corner table in the Woolpack, his laptop in front of him. Working in the quiet cabin in the scrapyard hadn’t been doing him any good,just reminding him of Aaron’s absence, and he was hoping the busy Friday lunchtime in the pub and the noise that came with it would distract him from his thoughts for a while.

Thoughts that were consuming him in every other part of his day - Aaron was everywhere, in their room, in the kitchen, in the scrapyard. He’d even taken to kipping on Victoria and Adam’s couch once or twice, their little cottage the closest thing to a safe haven he’d gotten since Aaron checked himself in a few weeks previously.

He didn’t notice a self satisfied looking Rebecca sit down next to him, his computer screen too bright for his tired eyes.

“Four months of marriage and you’ve managed to send him to a mental hospital.”

Robert looked up, well aware of how terrible he looked. His eyes were constantly red-rimmed from crying these days - Chas had even caught him crying himself to sleep a few times, his mother-in-law holding him tightly as he cried his heart out in the middle of the night. His dark circles were practically black, his blonde hair shoved off his forehead carelessly - he needed a haircut, really, but it wasn’t really a priority at the moment.

“W-what?” 

Her words stung. 

He didn’t make Aaron end up there.

_Did he?_

“That has to be a new low, even for you Robert.” 

“I don’t need this.” Robert shook his head. “You don’t know anything about Aaron, Rebecca, so back off.”

“Why do defensive Robert? I mean, I can’t blame him for going crazy. Stuck in a pub with his mum, married to a cheater… It’d be enough to drive _anyone_ mad.”

Robert shook his head, almost ashamed of the tears that were threatening. He hated being so vulnerable in front of _her_. “This is none of your business, Rebecca.”

“Oh, I think it is when you played me and turned my family against me for your own gain, Robert, playing happy families with Aaron all the while.” Rebecca snapped. “How does Chas feel about you driving her son to a mental hospital, hm? Perfect son in law material, aren’t you?”

“Bex, stop, please.” Robert was genuinely nearly in tears, too exhausted to fight back. 

“What, truth hurt does it?”

“You need to reign that tongue of yours in.” 

Robert looked up to see Cain standing over his shoulder, looking at Rebecca with a threatening look on his face. 

“Oh, like you care.” Rebecca rolled her eyes.

“He’s one of us, innit? I’m not going to let some tramp try and blame our Robert for what Aaron's going through, so do one, eh? You’re not welcome here.” Cain jerked his head toward the door. “Go on. Before I really show you what happens around here when you mess with a Dingle.”

“Can’t even fight your own battles anymore Robert, that’s sad.” Rebecca said, standing up. “You’re not _half_ the man you used to be.”

“He doesn’t have to.” Chas looked at Rebecca, absolutely furious. “That’s what family is for. You heard Cain, do one - and keep that mouth of yours shut if you don’t want me to bar you and your family. Don’t think I won’t.”

Robert sat in his seat, shellshocked.

Had Cain Dingle just stood up for him? Had he just referred to him as _our Robert_? 

What parallel universe was he living in? 

Cain sat down at Robert’s table, reaching for the blonde’s half drunk pint. “How is our Aaron?” He asked.

“Good, I think. The doctor’s say he’s doing well. Treatment is going well for him.”

“He’ll be out in no time.” Lisa offered him a kind smile from where she was sitting with Belle, eating lunch. “He’s a fighter, Aaron.”

“He’s in the best place.” Belle offered, thinking back to her own treatment. “He’s got this, Robert.”

Robert nodded, blinking back tears furiously. “Yeah.”

“You want another pint?” Chas called from where she stood behind the bar. “You look like you could do with summat stronger, but it is only lunchtime, so.…” 

“Pint sounds good Chas, thanks.” Robert said, his expression not hiding the wonder in his voice. 

After four months of marriage and two years of whatever else, Robert might have just officially become a member of the Dingle clan. 

Even he had to admit it felt good to know he had half the village behind him.


	37. you don't have to hold it together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron gets home from hospital, and he and robert have a conversation about honesty.

Aaron had been released from hospital a few days previously, and after a couple of days spent lounging at home, they’d decided to head over to the Mill and do some work on the house. They’d had builders in for weeks, and the house was finally structurally sound - the dry rot was gone, all evidence of the fire cleared away and replaced with new concrete and clean plasterboard. 

They’d gone to the massive B&Q in Hotten and picked out the paint they’d needed, Aaron agreeing to every colour Robert suggested without a fight, only vetoing the idea of a purple accent wall in their bedroom with a raised eyebrow.

“You don’t need to paint our room the bi pride colours, Rob.” He’d murmured, suggesting a simple grey colour instead, Robert heaving it onto their trolley. 

The Mill seemed to come to life when they’d finally managed to get all the paint, and the brushes, and the sheets and tarps they'd borrowed from Moira to cover up the floors inside, Aaron plugging his phone into the speaker Robert had bought him for Christmas, naff music filling the empty house.

“Shall we start with the living room?” Robert suggested, hands on hips. He was wearing a scruffy pair of jeans and a t-shirt, an old pair of Converse he’d forgotten he’d even owned.

“Suppose it’s the one everyone will see.” Aaron replied with a smile, cracking open the lid of the cream colour they'd picked out for downstairs. “Ugh, that smells awful.”

Robert raised an eyebrow, leaning down to sniff the paint. “Ugh, that is _rank_.”

“We’re going to have banging headaches when we’re done with this.” Aaron pointed out, opening out the windows. They were new, and they were stiff, so it took a bit of effort. The warm May air filled the room, Robert glad he’d opted for a t-shirt. 

“What, afraid of a bit of hard graft?” 

“Says you! You’d have decorators in if you could.”

“Too bad we’re broke.” Robert grinned, leaning over to kiss Aaron, smiling against his lips. “Lets get to it Dingle.”

“ _Sugden_ -Dingle!” Aaron corrected, grabbing himself a paint-brush. “How did you manage to convince Adam and Pete to help you undercoat the place by the way?”  


“Offered to buy them a round, Adam laughed and told me to fuck off, so I offered them four pints each and dinner, and then Finn agreed to help, so I ended up fairly out of pocket but it does look great.” Robert said, looking around the ready to decorate room. 

It wasn’t a lie, really. He’d bought the lads a fair few pints, and Vic had made them dinner (free of charge, because she’s a godsend) but Adam had led the charge to help him out, knowing how much Robert wanted the house to be taking some sort of shape when Aaron got out of hospital.

“I heard Liv managed to end up wearing a can of paint.” Aaron commented, dipping his roller into the paint.

“Yeah, she threw a right strop. Took your mum and Charity half the night to get the paint out of her hair, and she fought me every step of the way when it came to going to school. Apparently she couldn’t be caught dead turning up with paint in her hair.”

“So you made her go?” 

“Course! Think she ditched as soon as I drove away, but I tried.” Robert shrugged, standing back from the wall. “This is nice, innit? It was a good colour choice. Think it’ll really make the room bright, you know?”

“Robert.”

“Huh? You don’t like it?”

“Robert, can you talk to me honestly for a second? Because you’ve been weird since I got home, and I’m startin’ to think you’re having some kind of manic episode because you haven't stopped talking all day.” Aaron set his paint-brush down, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“I’m fine.”

“But you’re not, are ya? Mum said you had a tough time of it when I was in hospital, even said she’d walked in on you crying yourself to sleep a couple of times.”

Robert frowned. “She said she wouldn’t tell ya.”

“Well, I was worried and I forced it out of you. You can admit that this was hard for you, Rob - I wasn’t expecting it to be easy for you. It’s not exactly normal, having your husband in a mental hospital for a month.”

“Don’t say that.” Robert mumbled. “You’re normal.”

“I’m the one who was in a mental hospital, I can make all the mad jokes I want, thanks .” Aaron stepped closer to him. “Talk to me, Robert. Bottling things up put me in hospital.”

“You don’t need the extra stress.”

“Thats the thing, Rob - I’m stressed either way, because I’m worried.” Aaron said. “Talk to me, please. Tell me how you’re feeling instead of going a mile a minute, tryin’ to get the house done all by yourself.”

Robert didn’t say anything.

“Robert, I love you. Talk to me.”

At his words, Robert finally broke, the tears he’d been bottling up since he’d brought Aaron home flowing. “I thought I was going to lose you.” He sobbed, absolutely hysterical. “It was the worst month of my life, Aaron. I was so scared.”

Aaron reached out, pulling his husband into a hug. “It’s alright. Let it out, eh?” He murmured, rubbing slow circles across Robert’s back, trying to bring a bit of comfort to Robert.

They stood locked in a tight hug until Robert pulled back, sniffing. He was covered in tears and snot, cheeks red from crying. 

“I’m sorry.” Aaron offered.

“See? This is why I didn't want to tell you! You’re going through enough as it is, Aaron, I don’t need to add to that!”

Aaron sighed. “Shut up, Robert.”

“W-what?”

“We’re in this together, Rob. You don’t have to put on a mask with me, you don’t have to carry my worries _and_ yours. You don’t have to be the strong one all the time, let me help you sometimes, eh?” Aaron said. “I get you wanting to hold it together for other people, but you don’t have to be like that with me.”

Robert sniffed, using the bottom of his t-shirt to wipe away the worst of his tears. “Okay.”

Aaron grinned, holding out his pinky finger. “Promise me. We’re in this together, Robert, for better or worse. So promise me you’ll actually talk to me about this stuff, because not talking put me in hospital. Don’t ever forget that.”

“Are we twelve now?” Robert snorted.

“Promise me.” Aaron repeated, waggling his finger at Robert. 

Robert relented, laughing as he hooked his finger around Aaron’s. “I promise.”

Aaron tilted his chin up, giving Robert an expectant look. Robert didn’t need much encouragement to kiss his husband, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and tugging him close as he pressed his lips to his, kissing him for all he was worth.

It was so good to have Aaron home. He’d missed the way his husband felt under his hands, missed the way his head would spin every time he got to kiss the gorgeous man he’d married five months ago.

“Oi! You two! You’re not going to get much painting done if you’re going to spend all day snogging each other senseless.” 

Robert opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow as Chas entered the room. He broke their kiss, not willing to let go of his tight hold on Aaron’s shoulders. She was flanked by a grumpy looking Cain, Moira and Adam in tow, Sam mooching in behind them, Belle and Liv chatting animatedly at the back of the group.

Aaron grinned at him. “Figured we could do with the help. This place is massive.” 

Robert smiled, a real, genuine smile. “Yeah. Don’t you dare mess up my house though, eh Adam?” He grinned at his brother-in-law.

“Yeah, alright mate.” Adam snorted. “Liv’s the one who emptied the undercoat all over herself last time we were here.”

“Zak’s going to come up later, and Pete and Finn.” Moira said, patting Aaron on the shoulder. “We’ll have the place looking great in no time, lads.”

“Thanks Moira.” Robert said, genuinely grateful. The house was immediately full of noise, and laughter, Aaron explaining what colours were going where, shoving off Cain’s jokes as he moved around the room. 

It’s not like anything was fixed. Aaron was still going to weekly counselling sessions, and he would be for a long time yet, Liv was still a pain, and they didn’t have a tap of furniture for the new house, but for the first time in a month, Robert felt like a weight had been lifted and he didn’t feel like he was on his own.

Perks of being a Dingle, he supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so, so much for your wonderful comments on the last chapter! it was one of my favourite ones to write, so i'm glad you enjoyed it - fun fact, it was the first chapter i ever wrote for this story, so i've been way too excited to upload it.
> 
> thanks for the support in all seriousness - writing this is a lovely escape method from university at the moment.


	38. the one with the ikea trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron and robert head to ikea to get some furniture for their new house, and there's some accidental petnames.

“Aaron, you alright?”

Aaron looked up, raising an eyebrow at Robert. “Just because i’m quiet, doesn’t mean I’m going off into the deep end.”

“That’s not what I’m thinking!”

Aaron snorted. “Robert, you’ve been fussing over me since I got out of hospital. Its been weeks, and you’re really starting to do my head in, you know that?”

“I can’t help but be worried, Aaron.” Robert said quietly, stepping closer to Aaron. They were standing outside the Ikea in Leeds, coffees in hand. They needed to buy a rake of furniture for the house, and considering their tight budget, Ikea had felt like the best place to start.

Neither of them were willing to take on Ikea on a Saturday, so they’d taken a random Tuesday morning off to get the bulk of their shopping done, driving down in the van.

“I know, I know its only because you care, Rob, but you’re treating me like glass and its driving me mad.” Aaron said, brushing a hand against Robert’s elbow. “I’ll tell ya if I’m not feeling alright, okay? You and me promised that we’re in this together, and I don’t break my promises.”

Robert nodded, giving Aaron a sincere smile. “Okay. Shall we go buy some furniture then?”

“Mm. We’re getting the biggest bed we can buy here, right?”

Robert nodded furiously. “The biggest. And we’re going to stay in it for at least twenty four hours when we move in, yeah?”

“Probably more like forty eight.” Aaron shrugged, taking a swig of his coffee. “Better than David’s, this coffee.”

“That’s because its full of sugary syrup, babe.” Robert froze as soon as the petname left his mouth, looking at his husband with wide eyes.

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “You _what_?” He smirked.

“Was that weird? I didn’t even think about it, to be honest. Kind of slipped out.” 

“I….” Aaron paused, chewing on the side of his lip. “I didn’t hate it.”

“Really?”

“Mm. Don’t be going mad calling me babe all the time though, eh? I’ll smack ya if any of my lot ever hear it.” Aaron grinned, shoving Robert toward the trollies. “Come on then, Liv’ll go mad if we leave her to have her tea with only Noah for company again.”  


“Thats because he’s a little menace.” Robert grumbled, grabbing one of the flat trollies. “One mightn’t be enough.” 

Aaron drained the last of his coffee, tossing it into the bin, grabbing another one. “We’re just getting the basics, Robert.”

“It’s a big house.”

“The _basics,_ Robert.”

 

 

___

 

 

“Robert, come on, I’m knackered, does it matter what bedside tables we buy?”

“ _Yes_.” Robert said indignantly, standing in front of a selection of bedside tables, his hands on his hips. 

“God, you’re the most frustrating person I know, you know that yeah?”

“Yup.” Robert inspected one of the tables more closely, making Aaron roll his eyes. “But you married me and you knew all that, so…”

“So I’m tapped, yeah, we all knew that."

“Great, comedy is your new coping mechanism.”

Aaron grinned. “Nah, looking at your face and being happy I’m not you is my coping mechanism. Look, those ones are the same colour as the bed, can we go for those? They’ll fit loads in.”

“They are nice.”

“Perfect, two of them then.” Aaron decided for the two of them. “They sell food here, don’t they? I’m fucking starving!”

 

 

____

 

 

It took nearly a half an hour to buy everything they’d loaded their trollies with, Aaron trying to ignore the total cost as he shoved his credit card in the machine, leaving Robert to struggle with the flatpack furniture.

Aaron had turned his nose up at everything in the restaurant, so Robert had bought a tenner’s worth of strange looking Swedish sweets and promised Aaron they’d stop at the McDonald’s they’d passed about a mile up instead. 

“I can’t believe you ordered twenty chicken nuggets.” Aaron snorted, his mouth full of half chewed cheeseburger. They were sitting in the van, Aaron with his feet on the dashboard, Robert behind the wheel. They were parked up in the carpark, two very full bags of McDonald's in the front seat with them. 

“I’m hungry! I was doing loads of heavy lifting, I earned this.” Robert said, a handful of chips halfway to his mouth. “You got a milkshake and an ice-cream anyway, you can’t say much.”

Aaron glared at him, his bright, happy eyes taking away the ferocity from this expression. “You calling me fat?”

“Nah, you’re gorgeous.” Robert grinned, pausing with his drink halfway to his mouth.  _“Babe_.”

“I said I didn’t hate it Rob, that doesn’t mean I want ya to use it every other sentence.”

“You’ve got a nickname for me though, you call me Rob. It’s not like I can shorten Aaron to anything!”

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Just call me Aaron then.”

“Fine, spoilsport.”

“Shut up and give me some of your chips.” Aaron grinned widely. “ _Babe_.”

Robert wrinkled his nose. “Sounds weird when you say it.”

“Oi! Don’t be cheeky.”

Aaron reached for Robert’s chips, beaming. “You love it.”

And he did.

Robert loved it because in these sorts of moment’s, Aaron was back to his normal self, and it was everything he wanted in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of fluff after a couple of heavier chapters felt like the best way to go on a very dreary saturday morning! as always, thanks for the support.


	39. five days in barcelona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron and robert celebrate robert's birthday a few weeks later than planned with a trip to barcelona.

** the surprise **

 

“Robert. Rob. Robert. _Robert_. ”

Robert groaned, pushing his face into his pillow as he was shaken awake. “G’way, I don’t want to be awake.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “I think you’ll want to be awake for your birthday card.”

Robert was more alert now, rolling over to face Aaron. “What?”  


“Back when I was in hospital, you said we could celebrate your birthday any time. I’ve decided today is any time.” Aaron, brandishing a card above Robert’s face, leaning on his husband’s chest.

“You didn’t have to.” 

“I know. I wanted to.” Aaron said, looking excited. “Come on, open it!”

Robert sat up, laughing at Aaron’s expression. “Alright, keep your hair on.” He ripped open the card, smiling at Aaron’s familiar scrawl. Raising an eyebrow, he unfolded the bit of paper Aaron had stuck inside, a booking confirmation for a flight to Barcelona in his hand.

“I thought we could celebrate your birthday properly. I’ve squared it with mum, and Adam - and Nicola and Jimmy. We’re leaving tomorrow morning, and we’ll be back Tuesday night. Five days, just you and me.”

“You serious?” 

Aaron nodded. “Happy Birthday, Rob.” 

Robert grinned, wrapping his arms around Aaron. “I love you, you know that?” He beamed, planting a kiss on Aaron’s lips. 

“Nah, tell me again.”

“I love you, Aaron Sugden-Dingle. I love you so, so much.” 

Aaron smirked. “You gonna show me just how much then? I figure you can be late for work on your birthday re-do.”

Robert grinned. “We’re always late for work anyway.”

 

 

** day one **

 

 

“Aaron, this place is amazing! How did you find it?” Robert exclaimed, looking around their hotel room. He looked so excited, snooping around the hotel room, opening every drawer and door, seeing what was on offer. 

Aaron folded his arms across his chest, delighted at his husband’s reaction. “Vic helped me find a good deal online,” He admitted. “We figured this was the most you hotel in the _entire_ city of Barcelona.”

“Why, because it’s classy?”

“Because you’re a ponce, and this is a ponce-y hotel.” Aaron corrected with a wicked grin, ducking Robert’s half hearted swat. “Theres a rooftop pool and everything.”

“You’re joking?”  


“Nope.” Aaron shook his head. “How does it feel to be the one getting treated, eh fancy pants?”

“Well, we do have a joint bank account..” Robert teased, tugging Aaron close. “I’m joking. It’s amazing, Aaron. Thank you for this.”

“Yeah, well, you deserve it. You’ve been great these past couple of months, and I know I put ya through it at times.” Aaron said, wrapping his arms around Robert’s middle, bunching up the material of his t-shirt under his fingertips. 

“You are so much more than I deserve.” Robert murmured, cupping Aaron’s face in his hands, his palms warm against Aaron’s face.

“I know.” Aaron responded cheekily. “Now, are we going to make use of this big fancy bed or what?”

 

 

** day two **

 

 

“Aaron, look lively eh?” 

Aaron groaned, dragging himself up off the wall he was sitting on, slugging back a bottle of water. “Why are you _so_ enthusiastic?”  
  
“Because this is a great city and I want to see it all.” Robert said, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Come on, five days in Barcelona, what did you think I’d want to do?”

“Get pissed and have sex.” Aaron grumbled.

“We do that at home anyway.” Robert said, leaning down to press a kiss to Aaron’s lips. Whether it was the sun addling his brain or the fact there wasn’t a single person in the entire city that they knew, Aaron let him. 

It was nice, to be so affectionate in public, not that he’d admit it.

“Come to Park Güell with me, pretend you don’t hate it, and then we can go to Camp Nou, and be lads lads and enjoy all the footie stuff.” 

“I don’t even follow Barcelona!” 

“Yeah, but you like football so it’s all the same.” Robert grinned. “Plus, I think you’d look _well_ fit in one of their jerseys.”

 

 

 

** day three **

 

 

“Come in the pool Aaron.”

“I’m fine.” Aaron responded from where he was sitting on a sun lounger, wearing a long sleeved shirt. It was thin cotton, so it wasn’t like he was totally boiling alive, but he’d gotten a few weird looks when he’d gone to order more drinks at the bar wearing long sleeves in 27 degree heat. 

Robert rolled his eyes, hoisting himself out of the pool. He was somehow already tanned, his skin turning golden in the hot Spanish sun. He looked like a fucking Greek god as he stood in front of Aaron, his sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose, beads of water running down his chest, drawing Aaron’s attention to the taut muscle of his stomach, his swimming trunks low enough on his hips to leave very little to Aaron’s imagination.

“No one is looking at ya.” 

“Robert, don’t start on this. I didn’t come on holiday to fight with ya.” Aaron shook his head.

Robert plonked himself down on Aaron’s sun lounger, rubbing his thumb against Aaron’s knee absent-mindedly. His hand was cold against Aaron’s skin, giving him an uncomfortable taster of how nice it would be to get in the pool if he could find the courage to take his stupid shirt off. “You’re going to get heatstroke sitting here in that shirt.” He commented.

Aaron’s face flushed. “Yeah, well, making it my aim to see the inside of a hospital once a week, aren’t I?”

“Oh, thats fine then isn’t it?” Robert rolled his eyes. “Aaron, no one is going to be looking at ya, and who the hell even cares?”

“I care!” Aaron said through gritted teeth. “You happy to spend the next two days here with everyone else thinking about how mad you must be to put up with a fella that cuts himself to shreds?”

“I don’t give a shit what anyone else thinks. I want to spend some time in that gorgeous pool with my _equally_ as gorgeous husband, and enjoy the sun.” Robert said, pinching Aaron’s thigh. “Come on, get in the pool with me.”

“ **No**. Could you stop going on about it?”

“If thats the way you’re going to be, we should probably give up on the sun holidays then.” Robert said snappily. “Not much fun with you moping about because you’re too hot, wearing those shirts and hoodies still.”

“You’re a dick.” Aaron snapped back.

Robert shrugged. “I’m not wrong though.” He stood up, padding across the terrace to the pool again, taking a second to stretch before he jumped back in. 

Aaron watched, the cool water looking so inviting. He was hot. He’d been hot and uncomfortable every time they’d left their hotel room in the past three days, and he felt sweaty all the time, and it was awful.

It was awful because however much he wanted to have a swim, he was terrified of what other people would think of the scars that adorned his chest and arms. The ones on his chest and stomach had faded to a point, but the ones on his arms were new, just about healed.

“Robert?” Aaron called, glad the sun lounger was so close to the pool.

“Mm?” Robert leaned against the pool wall, looking blissfully happy, submerged in the water. 

“You really don’t care?” 

“Not in the slightest.” 

Aaron sighed, trying to calm his breathing as he unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging off the cotton material. He kept his focus on Robert as he stood up, sliding into the pool.

It was _heaven_.

The water was cold against his overheated skin, making the stuffy Barcelona heat feel so much more bearable. 

“I’m proud of you.” Robert said softly, pulling Aaron toward him. He knew how hard it had been for Aaron to get into the pool, and he was - he was proud.

“I’m not staying in long.” Aaron said, his hands on Robert’s shoulders. “I just want to cool down.”

“I’m just proud you got in at all.” Robert said, nudging his nose against Aaron’s cheek before he kissed him softly, tasting of chlorine and the mojitos they’d spent their afternoon drinking. 

Aaron sighed. “You’re still a dick.” 

“You knew that when you married me.”

 

 

** day four **

 

 

“What the fuck did you order, Rob?” Aaron raised an eyebrow at the table in front of him, looking at the spread of food that had arrived. 

“It’s tapas, Aaron! This is the _best_ tapas bar in Barcelona, we’re lucky we even got a table.” Robert rolled his eyes. 

“And what are tapas again?” Aaron raised an eyebrow.

“Fancy snacks.”

“Alright, don’t talk down to me.” Aaron snapped.

Robert rolled his eyes. “I’m not talking down to ya. That’s literally what they are.”

“So we’re having fancy snacks and wine for tea?”

“Exactly!”

“You’re such a weirdo.” Aaron said, slugging back some of his wine. He wasn’t too convinced about the food, but the more Robert encouraged him to try, the more he enjoyed it all.

It wasn’t as if he was going to be craving any of it when he went home, but it was interesting. Robert was loving it, which was the point of the whole holiday, really - his husband was excitedly telling him about what each dish was, enjoying himself to no end as they sat in the bar for hours.

They were both pissed out of their minds when they eventually left, one too many glasses of wine taking them from pleasantly tipsy, to all out bladdered. It took them about twice as long as it should have to walk back to their hotel, hand in hand, Robert stopping him every five minutes to snog him senseless, Aaron feeling thoroughly mussed up by time they actually stepped into the elevator, hitting the button for their floor.

There was another couple in the lift, and Aaron swatted Robert’s wandering hands away, keeping them firmly around his waist. “You’re such a touchy-feely drunk, Rob.” He snorted, looking at his wine-happy husband.

“Just enjoying myself. S’like we’re on a second honeymoon.”

“We’ve only been married six months.” Aaron rolled his eyes. “At least get to our first anniversary before you start celebrating, eh?”

“Aaron,” Robert declared. “I will take you on a honeymoon every single year until we’re old and we’re too tired to leave the village.”

“And where are you going to get that kind of money from eh, ya twat?” 

“Got loads of businesses, me. Could win the lotto someday.” 

“You’re not that lucky.”

“I think I am. I got lucky enough to have you for the rest of my life, didn’t I? I feel lucky enough to win the lotto when I wake up next to you.”

Aaron’s cheeks heated up, noticing the gaze of the other couple on them, the lift doors dinging open. He tugged Robert toward the lift doors, wobbling slightly. “Alright soft lad. Let’s get ya to bed.” 

Robert turned to the other couple. “Thats my husband,” He declared. “He’s one of the good ones! And he’s _gorgeous!_ ” 

“Robert, don’t cause a scene.” Aaron hissed, shoving Robert out into the hallway.

“I just want everyone to know how much I love ya!”  


“Well, everyone doesn’t need to know. I know, and thats what counts.”

“Do you know though? God, Aaron, I love you so much. So much it scares me sometimes because if anything were to ever happen to ya, I wouldn’t be able to cope. I wouldn’t, I’d go mad.”

Aaron gave him a sad smile. “I’m here.”

“Don’t ever leave me.”

“Never.” Aaron promised. “You and me, messed up forever, remember?”

Robert beamed, leaning against the wall as Aaron searched his pockets for his room key. “Messed up forever.” He confirmed.

 

 

 

** day five **

 

“I’m so hungover, breathing is giving me heartburn.” Robert mumbled, face down on one of the tables on the rooftop deck. 

“Yeah, I don’t know how I’m going to handle getting on our flight later.” Aaron groaned, shielding his face from the sun. “That wine last night must have been rocket fuel.”

“Well, my only memories are trying to jump ya in a doorway on the way home and telling that couple in the elevator _very_ loudly that you were my husband, so I’d say it was, yeah.”

“You were such a sap last night, telling me how much you loved me.” Aaron teased.

Robert flipped him off, not moving his head from the table. “I don’t love you right now.”

“You always love me.” Aaron nudged his leg under the table, making Robert look up. “Good birthday weekend then, eh? Even if it was a bit late.” 

“The best.”

 

 

** the homecoming  **

 

 

“The wanderers return! Looking tanned, surprised you two actually saw the sun while you were over there-“ Charity began, looking Aaron and Robert up and down, the two of them still wearing their sunglasses as they walked into the Woolpack.

“Charity, your voice is grating on my _very_ hungover brain.” Robert shook his head, reaching for a pint glass. “Please be quiet.”

“I will if you give me my present!”

“Why would we get you a present? You barged into our room at two am last week demanding to know who’d used all the milk.” Aaron raised an eyebrow.

“I wanted a cup of tea.” Charity grumbled. 

“And I,” Robert took a sip of his pint. “Just want you to be quiet. If I give you twenty quid will you leave me alone for at least 24 hours?”

“Make it fifty and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

Robert handed her a fifty pound note, catching Aaron’s incredulous stare. “What? Her voice grates on my nerves at the best of times, and now it’s making me want to commit violent murder, so fifty quid is a small price to pay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i uploaded the wrong chapter this morning but lets not acknowledge it (and if you read it before i deleted it you've already read the next chapter, oops.)
> 
> hope you enjoyed this one! kind of a different format for this fic, but i liked the idea of just getting glimpses into their holiday.


	40. the first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron and robert's first night in their new home leads to some sadness on robert's part as he thinks about all the family he hasn't got around him during the happiest time in his life.

Aaron stood in their messy kitchen, looking around. The house was full of boxes, half built flatpack furniture, and he could hear Liv stomping about upstairs, unpacking her room, her music blasting. 

Robert looked like he was about to do his back in, trying to shove their new couch slightly to the right so the angle suited the television better, and Aaron just felt so goddam happy as he took in everything that was happening around them.

His mum was busy unpacking their new kettle and a couple of mugs, a brand new box of teabags and a pint of milk under her arm. Chas had been fussing about all day, a mix of excited to see them finally move into their new house, and sad to see them leave.

They’d been living with her for nearly a year, more in Aaron’s case. He’d miss her, but it wasn’t like he wasn’t just across the road. He’d still be in the Woolpack every night for a pint, so the only thing that was changing was where he went to bed, really.

It was mad, to think Aaron owned a house. A really nice house, as a matter of fact - a house he and Robert had done up together, a house that was genuinely theirs. 

It was a nice feeling.

“Aaron, while I do appreciate you had to help Liv drag all her boxes upstairs, can you please help me with this before I give myself a heart attack?” Robert called from the living room, sounding out of breath.

He stood with his hands on his hips, his t-shirt sticking to his back with sweat. Trust them to move in on one of the hottest days of the year so far, Aaron even discarding his hoodie, ignoring the worried glance Chas gave his arms.

Aaron knew she was looking for new scars.

She’d always do it, just like Robert always did.

“Alright ya old man, keep your hair on.” Aaron said, padding across the room. “Why are we moving the couch?”

“Liv was moaning she won’t be able to see the telly properly if we leave the armchair where it is, so this needs to move a bit to the left, so we can move the armchair to here.” Robert said, pointing exactly where he wanted to move things to.

“We’re here five minutes and you’re already redecorating!”

“Aaron, shut up and help me move the couch.”

It was hours before they got a quiet moment to themselves to enjoy being in the new house. Adam and Victoria had called around after lunchtime, helping them unpack boxes and drag furniture about, and then they’d ordered a massive Chinese from the one in Hotten Liv was obsessed with, sitting around on the living room floor eating it because their kitchen table had yet to arrive. 

By the end of it all, Aaron felt hot, and sweaty, and when they’d finally managed to convince Liv to go to bed (after she’d nearly fell asleep in her plate of chicken curry), Aaron just really wanted a shower.

They’d given Liv a room at the other end of the house to theirs, and everyone was happy with the distance - Liv got a massive bedroom and her own bathroom, and Robert and Aaron got some privacy, everyone was a winner. 

Peeling off his sweaty t-shirt, Aaron bundled it up and tossed it into the washing basket, his tracksuit bottoms and socks following. He could hear the shower in their ensuite already going, and Aaron couldn’t help but smirk slightly as he pushed open the already ajar door, expecting to see Robert already under the spray.

His husband was leaning against the bathroom sink however, looking a little lost and confused.

“Robert?” Aaron reached out, concerned. “You alright?”

Robert seemed to snap out of it slightly, offering him a sad smile. “Yeah. My dad used to live here, in the Mill.”

“Really? You never said.”

“I didn’t remember until Diane told me a few weeks ago, it was before I was born.” Robert said, his skin damp with sweat under Aaron’s hands. He looked at Aaron with teary eyes, chewing on the side of his lip - a bad habit he had picked up from Aaron, apparently. “I uh… You know, for all his faults and whatever went on between us when I was growing up, he was my dad, and I loved him. I do love him. And it’s kind of nice that I’ve got this connection to him now, our worlds kind of cross over or something.”

“You’re allowed to miss him, Robert.” Aaron reassured. He didn’t know much about Jack Sugden, or what had gone on when Robert was a teenager - all he knew was Jack had sent Robert away when he was nineteen, and Robert had never spoken to him again. 

“I do. I do miss him.” Robert admitted, wiping at his eyes. “Especially on days like this, you know? When you’ve got your lot and your mum around, I can’t help but wish my parents were still here to see how happy I am. I guess you don’t ever stop wanting your mum and dad around, even when you’re thirty one.”

“Hey, you’re allowed to wish your parents were here.” Aaron said, rubbing a gentle hand on Robert’s arm. 

“He was a good man.” Robert said, sniffing back his tears. “Everyone knew it.”

“You’re a good man too.”

“Am I?”

“Yeah, you are.” Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert, hugging him tightly. “No one is all good or bad, Rob, but you’ve been an absolute rock for me this year. Whatever might have gone on between you and your dad, I’m telling ya, if he was around today, he would be proud of the way you’ve stepped up to look out for me, and look after Liv. You _are_ good.”

Robert gave him a tearful nod. “I was thinking, the other day, about how I hope he would have come around to the idea of me being bisexual eventually, and if he had - he’d have liked you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You make me a better person, he’d have had a right laugh about how he never managed to turn me around, but you did.” Robert said, holding tightly to Aaron. “And god - my mum would have loved you.”

Aaron wasn’t sure what to say, so he squeezed Robert tightly, making sure he knew he was there. 

“I always forget I’m an orphan.” Robert admitted, wiping at his snotty. “Weird to think about, really. God, I’m sorry Aaron - it’s our first night in our house, and here I am, crying about my dad.”

“It’s got to be tough on days like today, Robert. I’m not going to pretend I know how it feels, but I am here for ya.” Aaron kissed him softly, a quick, closed mouth peck on the lips, doing nothing more than reassuring Robert he was there. 

“I love you.” Robert looked a little brighter now they’d talked, his tears drying up. 

“I love you.” Aaron echoed. “And I know I don’t really understand what it feels like to lose a parent, not the way you have - but I know what it feels like to grieve someone, so if you need to talk about it, I’m here.”

“I know.”

“And you’re allowed to miss your mum and dad forever, Rob.”

“Thank you.” Robert said softly, genuinely so appreciative of his husband’s words. “You are so much more than I deserve Aaron Dingle.”

Aaron grinned. “I know. So, are we going to keep wasting water or are we actually going to have a shower, because mate, you _stink_.”

“So do you!” 

Aaron grinned, tugging off his boxer shorts and throwing them at Robert’s face as he opened the shower doors, steam from the hot water already heating up his skin. “Another word and I’ll pour that fancy shower gel of yours down the drain.”

“You wouldn’t.”

Aaron smirked. “Oh, I would, and you know it. And the only way you’ll stop me from doing it is if you finish getting your kit off and get in this shower right this second, Mr Sugden-Dingle.”

“That’s a fair deal, I suppose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need (really, really need) robert to talk about his parents more because honestly you don't lose both your mum and dad by time you're twenty three and have it not really affect you, do you? i just need more robert centric storylines if i'm honest.
> 
> thanks for the support as always!


	41. home is where my love lies waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robert gets home late from a meeting, and finds aaron waiting up for him.

He’d been held up at a meeting in Leeds until after ten, the clients insisting on a round of drinks, and then another before they’d signed the contracts. Robert had sat with a fake smile on his face, sipping an orange juice and wondering how he could get them to hurry the hell up so he could get home to Aaron.

He finally managed to get a signature out of them, giving an excuse of needing to get back for a family event in Emmerdale that evening, and then he’d gotten stuck in a two hour traffic jam, an accident on the motorway holding traffic up the whole way back.

It was well after midnight when he’d finally parked in the driveway, soft light in the window of their house.

It still hadn’t sunk in that it was their house. The home they’d built _together_.

Robert couldn’t wipe the smile from his face as he unlocked the front door, closing it gently behind him trying to make as little noise as possible. Liv would be well asleep by now, she was never one for staying up late once he or Aaron had forced her up the stairs to bed. 

Toeing off his shoes, Robert tossed his keys on the hall table, padding into the living room in his socks. The telly was on, the news playing on a loop in the background, the fire cracking, mostly burnt out by now, just a bit of soft amber light left.

Aaron was sprawled out on the couch, his hair shower clean and free of product, dressed in the ridiculous pyjamas Liv had bought him as a welcome home present a few weeks previously. 

He was fast asleep, snoring gently, his phone tossed on the couch next to him. He looked gorgeous, as usual - soft, and gentle, the way he always looked when he was sleeping, so much younger than the twenty five he was.

Free of worry and stress.

If he tried hard enough, Robert could ignore the scars on his forearms, scars Aaron was comfortable with not hiding in their home, and he could pretend like they didn’t have a single problem in the world.

It was nice, for that split second.

Robert crossed the room, brushing a hand through Aaron’s hair, pressing his lips to his. “Hey,” He said softly as Aaron stirred. “What are you still doing up?”  


“Wanted to see ya.” Aaron mumbled, wrapping his fingers around Robert’s wrist, giving him a sleepy smile. 

“It’s late.” Robert said, breathing in deeply. “You smell good.”

Aaron straightened up, shrugging. “It’s your shower gel. And I don’t sleep properly without ya there.”

“It never smells that good on me.” Robert murmured.

Aaron grinned. “Just suits me better then. How was the meeting?”

“Boring.” Robert sighed, plonking himself down next to Aaron on the couch. He reached for Aaron’s hand, knotting their fingers together. “They were determined to get me smashed before they’d sign the contract, didn’t _quite_ grasp the concept of not being able to drink and drive.”

“You got it signed though?"  


“Yup.” Robert nodded. “And I’ve already texted Nicola to tell her she owes me big time for tonight, so I’m not going in until _at least_ eleven tomorrow morning.”

Aaron snorted. “I’m sure she was happy to hear that.”

“I couldn't care less about her being happy.” Robert said, resting his free hand on Aaron’s stomach, wanting to touch every inch of his husband, be as close to him as possible. He kissed him again, Aaron responsive this time, running a hand through Robert’s hair.

“There’s food in the oven.” Aaron said softly, not moving an inch to let Robert stand up.

“I can think of better things to do than reheat my tea.” Robert grinned, gazing at Aaron. It was good to see his husband looking so at ease, so happy. They’d both been a bit on edge over the past couple of months, an unspoken worry between them that Aaron would relapse and end up in hospital again.

Aaron had asked if Robert could sit in with him at one of his most recent appointments, his counsellor quiet, and calm, and astoundingly nice, explaining that there wasn’t always signs to look for, and talking all sorts about triggers.

It had scared the life out of Robert at the time, but as he sat, curled up against his husband on the couch, he was happy. Aaron was smiling, curling his fingers in Robert’s hair, relaxed and pliant against him.

“I love you.” Robert blurted. “Like, so much.”

“I know. You did marry me.” Aaron teased.

“No, like - a couple of years ago, I would have said to hell with it and I’d have gotten smashed with those clients for the laugh, but I sat there all night and all I wanted was to come home to you.” Robert said, sincere. “This is the first time since I was a kid that I feel like I’ve got a real home, and a real family, and that’s because of you, Aaron.”

Aaron chewed on the side of his lip, still running his fingers through Robert’s hair. “I thought we’d never be happy, you and me. I always figured that I’d never be enough for ya, because this all started with an affair. Y’know? That despite how happy you claimed you were, I thought you’d eventually look somewhere else.”

“Aaron, I’d never.”

“I know. I know that now.” Aaron reassured, reacting immediately to Robert’s hurt expression. “But can you blame me for feeling that way for a long time?”

Robert took a second to think. “No.” He said slowly. “I can’t, can I?”

“But I feel the same. You know how things were for me, growing up.” Aaron said, a flash of sadness crossing his face. “And I know I’ve got my mum, and the rest of my lot. But you’re different. You’re all mine, y’know?”  


Aaron flushed slightly at his own admission.

“Of course I’m all yours.” Robert said, pressing a kiss to Aaron’s jawline. “Forever, remember?”

Aaron smiled, a real, genuine smile. “Forever.” He echoed.

Robert used to think home was four walls, and the bigger the better. He’d believed it when he met Chrissie, and he’d figured Home Farm was the be all to end all, the ultimate home, a way to prove to everyone in Emmerdale that Robert Sugden could make something of himself. 

But he knew better now.

Home was more about love than how nice your couch was, and Robert had all the love he needed right there, curled up on his couch with his spectacularly gorgeous husband, ignoring their worries and stresses for an evening, having a cuddle. 

However cheesy, Robert thought to himself, home _was_ where the heart is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of domestic fluff to kick off your tuesday morning. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
